Solo busco la verdad
by layla-.-the-strange
Summary: Naruto y sus amigos tienen la oportunidad de cambiar el destino de Sasuke e Itachi. [Fic NaruSaku]
1. Capítulo 0

_La trama parte del momento anterior a la pelea entre Sasuke e Itachi._

**CAPÍTULO 0**

Naruto había completado su entrenamiento para dominar el elemento viento. Todos los demás también habían entrenado para ser más fuertes. Se les acababa el tiempo, era algo que cada vez se notaba con más fuerza en el aire.

La Hokage reunió a los ninjas en su despacho. Iba a comenzar una de las peores misiones y decidió reajustar los grupos:

Kiba, Akamaru e Hinata, capitaneados por Shino (ahora jounnin, además de que Kurenai a causa de su embarazo no podía pelear)

Lee y TenTen, capitaneados por Neji.

Ino y Chouji, capitaneados por Shikamaru.

Kotetsu e Izumo, capitaneados por Genma.

—Muy bien,—comenzó la Hokage— vosotros que ya habéis sido nombrados, retiraos. Podéis entrenar como equipo o tomaros el día libre. Pero mañana quiero veros aquí a las 9 en punto.

—¡Hai! —exclamaron los aludidos, y se marcharon.

—De acuerdo. Ahora viene lo difícil. Como sabéis esta vez es diferente. Todos vosotros habéis venido por propia voluntad, y por ello deberéis asumir las consecuencias. Sino tenemos éxito es probable que seáis desterrados y tachados de traidores... en el mejor de los casos. Aún estáis a tiempo de echaros atrás. Porque en el momento que os asigne comenzará vuestra misión, no tendréis un día para pensarlo como los demás.

—Como ha dicho, hemos venido libremente. —respondió Kakashi. —Aceptamos el riesgo en el momento en que entramos por la puerta. Es por eso que no todos entraron... — miró de reojo hacia atrás. En la puerta había varios ninja que no llegaron a entrar, como Ibiki o Ebisu.

—Bien. Entonces preparaos, no hay tiempo que perder. El primer equipo saldrá inmediatamente. Su misión es hacer un rápido reconocimiento de la situación e informar. En cuanto recibamos su informe saldrán los demás. Den un paso al frente, ¡Sai, Gai!

Ambos se adelantaron.

—Por sus habilidades son los mejores para esta misión, cuando otros tendrían casi un día de camino, ustedes confío en que nos enviarán el informe esta misma tarde.

—¡Hai! —exclamaron ellos.

—De acuerdo. —continuó Tsunade— Ya ha comenzado... Nunca pensé que este momento llegaría.

—Estás haciendo lo correcto, Tsunade. —animó Jiraiya.

—¿Tú crees?... —dudó ella. —El deber de un Hokage es proteger a su aldea pase lo que pase. Y yo estoy poniendo en peligro a nuestros ninjas más importantes...

—¡No digas tonterías! —gritó Naruto—¡El deber de un Hokage es hacer lo mejor por la villa! ¡Y esto es algo que se tenía que haber hecho hace mucho! Hace... más de 10 años...

—Naruto... —murmuró Sakura.

—¡Je! —rió Tsunade— Tan maleducado como siempre... pero tienes razón. Está bien, ¡continuemos! Pero antes necesito saber si aceptarán lo que les asigne.

— ¡Sí, aceptaremos! —exclamaron al unísono.

—No me han entendido... Sea lo que sea... necesito que lo acepten. Incluída tú, Shizune. — dijo, mirando a un lado.

— ...Sensei... Sí, ¡aceptaré lo que quieras encargarme! — y se situó con los demás, enfrente de la Hokage.

—Entonces, los siguiente grupos serán así: Kakashi y Sakura, Yamato y Naruto. Vosotros seréis los dos grupos de refuerzo para Sai y Gai.

—Pero... Oba-chan... No creo que sea buena idea separar al equipo...

—Necesitamos equipos muy ágiles. —explicó Tsunade. —Además, es necesario que tú vayas con Yamato.

—Hai... —asintió el rubio, no muy convencido.

—Entrenen, duerman o desahoguen el agobio que les produce esto. Pero después de la comida estén atentos porque en cualquier momento podría llegar el informe de Sai y Gai.

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y Yamato asintieron y se marcharon a prepararse.

—Bueno, ahora sólo quedamos nosotros... —dijo Jiraiya—¿Qué nos tienes preparado? — mirando a su alrededor. En el despacho sólo quedaban Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya. Tsunade sonrió.

—Hay cosas que aún así no saben — dijo mirando por la ventana. — No van a estar solos. No podría pedirles eso.

—Tsunade... —dijo Shizune— ¡Me estás asustando!

—Eso es que me conoces. Sí, Shizune, el último equipo está compuesto por Jiraiya... y por mí.

—¿¡Quéeeeee!? —exclamaron ambos.

—La aldea necesita "saber" que todo sigue en orden. Pero no puedo esperar aquí y dejarlos marchar. Tengo que ir yo también.

—Pe-pero... —murmuró Shizune — entonces...

—Entonces quiero que te hagas pasar por mí mientras no estoy, para no preocupar a la gente.

—¿A qué viene esto? —inquirió Jiraiya.

—Bueno, no será la primera vez que lo hagas verdad,¿ Shizune? — la morena enrojeció.

—Está bien... Dije que aceptaría lo que fuera... Y eso es lo que haré. Si van a formar equipo los dos... significa... significa que lo que tiene pensado para ustedes... es de nivel Kage, ¿no es así?

Tsunade no respondió, sólo miró al Sannin, que asintió aceptándolo.

—No sabes cuánta razón tienes, Shizune...

_Continuará_.


	2. Capítulos 1 y 2

CAPÍTULO 1: ¡Cumpliré mi promesa! La verdadera misión.

Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura y Naruto habían quedado en Ichiraku ramen para comer , y estar alerta desde ese momento por si llegaban noticias de Sai y Gai.

Hasta entonces cada uno siguió su camino. Sakura se fue a casa para prepararlo todo con cuidado, Kakashi simplemente desapareció, mientras Yamato y Naruto se quedaron hablando:

—Naruto, sé que te hubiera gustado estar en el equipo con Sakura...  
—Sí, sí — interrumpió — No hace falta que me sermonees, lo entiendo. Todos dais por sentado que voy a perder el control. Aunque no os culpo por pensarlo... Quizá sea un alivio que lo penséis... porque... yo también lo creo.  
—¿¡Qué!? Naruto... ¡Pero no deberías pensar en eso! ¿Es que piensas utilizar el poder del Kyuubi?  
—Capitán Yamato, —contestó sonriendo—perdóneme pero... éste es el momento decisivo para mí. Hace tiempo hice una promesa... ¡y voy a cumplirla sea como sea!  
—Sí, he oído sobre esa promesa... Pero tienes clara cuál es la misión, ¿verdad? Es demasiado compleja de por sí como para que tengas otras cosas en mente.

El rubio miraba hacia bajo y negaba con la cabeza. Sólo repetía "cumpliré mi promesa...". Yamato se sorprendió ante la reacción de Naruto, le gustaría intentar hacerle entrar en razón pero debía acudir a otro lugar.

—Naruto sé que vas a entrenar. No te canses demasiado... y no hagas ninguna tontería. Nos veremos en Ichiraku. —Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando oyó Ichiraku.

Poco después, en el despacho de la Hokage:

—Siento deciros que vuestra misión no acaba ahí.  
—Éramos conscientes de ello. —admitió Kakashi—Obviamente Tenzo... perdón, Yamato, debe controlar el chacra del Kyuubi.  
—Eso estaba claro, — dijo Yamato—si es por eso no era necesaria esta reunión. —ya casi con un pie fuera de la ventana.  
—¡Espera un momento! —exclamó Tsunade. —Por supuesto que cuento contigo para eso, pero quería veros por algo más. — Yamato y Kakashi prestaron toda su atención. — Sois los únicos, aparte de Jiraiya y Shizune que vais a saber esto.  
Tsunade les contó que ella también iba a participar en la misión, dejando a Shizune para que la reemplazara y no alertase a toda la villa.

—Lo que no encaja aquí es que nos lo esté contando a nosotros. —dijo Kakashi.  
—Exactamente. —asintió ella. —Nosotros iremos de refuerzo, pero iremos más tarde. Cuando los otros grupos se hayan marchado y me asegure de dejarlo todo preparado. De todas formas sólo intervendremos si es necesario, por eso nadie más debe saberlo. Nuestra verdadera misión empieza a la vuelta...  
—¿A la vuelta? —preguntó Yamato. —Pensaba que con traerles a la aldea...  
—Capturarles no será ni por asomo algo simple, Tenzo.  
—Es igual. —interrumpió Tsunade. —No sabemos si seremos capaces de eso... Y la peor parte nos espera a la vuelta. Konoha ha vivido varias guerras... pero nunca una guerra civil. Y es probable que sea lo que encontremos cuando volvamos.  
—¡¿Una guerra civil!? —exclamaron ambos, incrédulos.  
—Así es. Nuestra forma de gobierno es así desde que se fundó la villa... No sabemos si la gente del pueblo lo aceptará... Pero después de todo lo que hemos descubierto, se ha convertido en algo necesario. Pensé en llamaros a los cuatro para hablar de esto, porque junto a Jiraiya y Shizune sois las personas de mi más absoluta confianza, pero no sé si Sakura y Naruto están preparados para oírlo todo. En primer lugar, Danzo envió a Sai al equipo Kakashi, con el propósito de traicionarnos... Y para colmo lo de Itachi...  
Los dos jounin se estremecieron al oír el nombre.

—Sí, no podía decirlo delante de ellos... Hemos esperado mucho tiempo y ahora lo hacemos con prisa... Ahora que sabemos que Sasuke mató a Orochimaru... Sabemos que su único objetivo es encontrar a Itachi para completar su venganza... — Tsunade dejó de dudar y les miró fijamente. — Lo esencial de la misión es traer a Itachi con vida, no a Sasuke.  
Los dos pusieron una mezcla entre la sorpresa y el rechazo a esa idea, sin saber bien qué decir.

—Itachi—explicó Tsunade— fue una víctima de las circunstancias, en cambio Sasuke tomó sus propias decisiones sin que nadie se lo ordenase. Itachi sacrficó su vida, la de su familia y su reputación por la villa, pero Sasuke... ¡Sasuke sería capaz de destruirla si se interpone en su camino! Además es, aunque sea arriesgado, nuestra principal baza para evitar la guerra.  
—Vaya, vaya... hice bien en quedarme por aquí. —se oyó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

—No sé porqué no me extraña—comentó Kakashi.

—¡Pasa! —exclamó la Hokage. — Siempre está bien conocer tu punto de vista. — Se abrió la puerta y entró Shikamaru, con un cigarrillo colgando en los labios.

—¿Qué es eso de traer a Itachi con vida? —preguntó Shikamaru.  
—¡Él puede evitar la guerra, Shikamaru! —justificó Tsunade— Es el testigo de primera mano de nuestros motivos.  
—Sí, ya lo sé... pero ya es compleja la misión... ¡traer vivo a Itachi puede ser muy problemático!  
—Todo lo que sabe la gente de la aldea es que Itachi mató a su familia, y que Sasuke busca venganza por ello. Pero para hacer algo así se necesita un motivo... Itachi lo tenía. Sólo cumplía órdenes. Le informaron de que su clan pensaba traicionar a la aldea... Y con todo el dolor de su corazón hizo lo que le ordenaron. Sin embargo, no podía vivir con la idea de haber matado a su familia... especialmente a su hermano pequeño. Es por eso que le dejó con vida y le empujó a vengarse de él, porque Itachi... es el primero que desea la muerte por lo que hizo. Por eso hay que traerlo antes de que pelee con Sasuke, porque si estoy en lo cierto... ¡No va a oponer mucha resistencia!  
—¿Cómo puede pensar que es una pobre víctima? —continuó Shikamaru—¿Y por qué se unió a Akatsuki?  
—Puede que haya motivos que no sabemos. No me sorprendería, sabiendo lo que ya hizo por la aldea. — Tsunade siguió, ignorando la cara de Shikamaru, dejando ver que no estaba de acuerdo. — En lo que tenemos que pensar ahora es el la misión que le falta por hacer a Itachi. Podéis iros, pero recordad esta conversación cuando llegue el momento.

Kakashi y Yamato asintieron y se marcharon. Tsunade se sentó en su mesa, comenzó a escribir, y sin levantar la vista dijo:  
—Sé que no estás de acuerdo. No me hace gracia el hecho de contar con Itachi... pero de momento es así. Si no fuera por él, parecería que quiero comenzar una dictadura. Él es la pieza que nos falta para que esa idea no contamine la villa.  
—Eso puede ser verdad, —reconoció Shikamaru—sin embargo ¿quién nos dice que no nos traicionará? Además, la misión... se supone que es traer a los dos Uchiha de vuelta, pero con lo que he oído... No tiene lógica ir al encuentro de los dos para traerlos a ambos.  
—Es cierto. La razón es simple: cuando nos han informado de que finalmente Sasuke e Itachi van a enfrentarse, hemos tenido que reaccionar para traer a Itachi de vuelta.  
—Sigue sin encajar... ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Qué papel tiene en este plan?  
—Es que... ¿crees que tenía otra opción para contar con ellos, que no fuera decirles que recuperasen a Sasuke?

...

Lejos de allí, Naruto parecía haber oído la última palabra de la Hokage.

—Sasuke... ¡por fin! ¡Esta vez sí! Ahora vamos todos... ¡Vamos todos a por ti! ¡Te traeremos de vuelta! — gritaba mientras entrenaba con un centenar de clones.

...

Llegó la hora de la comida, y se reunieron Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura y Naruto en el Ichiraku ramen. Naruto gritaba mucho y comió aún más que de costumbre.

—¿Co.. cómo es posible? —preguntó asombrada Sakura— ¡Yo apenas puedo probar bocado de lo nerviosa que estoy!  
—Cada uno lo refleja a su manera, Sakura. —contestó Kakashi. — En realidad él está peor que tú.

Sakura se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. En ese momento un sonido interrumpió los gritos de Naruto. Era una paloma mensajera, una paloma de tinta que se dirigía a la torre del Hokage. Casi a la vez que ésta, empezaron a aparecer los shinobis. Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Neji, Genma, Shino y Anko se concentraron en el despacho de la Hokage, al ser obvio que el mensaje era enviado por Sai.  
Tsunade tomó el mensaje y la paloma desapareción en un charquito de tinta.

—"Hemos averiguado que Itachi citó a Sasuke en el puente de la tierra mañana a mediodía. Esperamos los equipos de apoyo en un claro antes de esa posición." — miró al frente. — Está bien, no hay que hacerlos esperar, avisad a los que estaban citados mañana a las 9 am, que vengan en cuanto despunte el alba, sino será imposible que lleguen.  
Shikamaru, Neji, Genma y Shino asintieron y salieron del despacho.

—Anko, —llamó Tsunade—tú estás encargada de la seguridad de la aldea durante este tiempo, confiamos en ti y en que sepas mantener la discrección y la calma entre los ninjas. Y vosotros, ¡marchaos ya al encuentro con Sai y Gai! Puede haber trampas o perseguidores, ¡así que id primero, Yamato y Naruto! Ellos os seguirán en media hora. De esta forma si caéis en una trampa podrán ayudaros.

Yamato le dio un beso en la mejilla a Anko ante la sorpresa de todos, lo que hizo que la kunoichi se sonrojara.

—Está bien... —dijo la kunoichi. —Nos veremos a tu vuelta.

Naruto se giró hacia Sakura y le dijo muy sonriente:  
—Sakura-chan, esta vez cumpliré mi promesa, ¡vaya que sí! ¡Nada en el mundo me hará no cumplir con mi palabra! — y diciendo esto se marchó.

Sakura miró por la venta y vio como se alejaban de tejado en tejado.

—No te preocupes, te ha dado su palabra. —dijo Jiraiya—Esta vez Sasuke volverá a la aldea.  
—Tonto ero-sennin... —pensó Sakura—¡No es eso lo que me preocupa!  
—¿Estás bien, Sakura? —preguntó Tsunade, haciendo sonrojar a su alumna.

—Sí… —mientras pensaba: — Esta vez, Naruto, daré lo mejor de mí...

—Bien, ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente. —valoró Kakashi. —¡Vamos, Sakura!  
—¡Hai! - Y ambos salieron por la ventana.

...

Pasaron un par de horas, Naruto y Yamato avanzaban sin hablar, igual que hacían al principio Kakashi y Sakura.

—Kakashi-sensei, paremos un segundo que voy a coger agua de ese arroyo. Seguro que no estará de más.

Kakashi pensó que seguramente nadie es tan precavido como Sakura, sí les vendría bien ese agua, bien para saciar la sed o bien para calmar las heridas, así que pararon. Sakura tomó agua y todavía cerrando el frasco volvieron a subir a los árboles para seguir avanzando. Sakura guardó el frasco en su mochila sin detenerse, y al hacerlo vio que había algo que ella no había puesto ahí. Lo sacó y vio que era una carta. Con cuidado para no perder el equilibrio y también para que Kakashi no se diera cuenta, la abrió y leyó:

" Sakura-chan, llegó el momento en el que cumpliré mi promesa. Traeré de vuelta a Sasuke para ti, para que al fin puedas estar con él y seas feliz. Tal vez no sobreviva a esta lucha, y ya no volvamos a hablar a solas. Sólo espero que todos tus sueños se cumplan, y que al menos a través de esta carta siempre sepas que estuviste en el corazón de tu amigo, Naruto ".

Una lágrima caía por la mejilla de la kunoichi. Paró un segundo y le dio un puñetazo a un tronco, atravesándolo. Kakashi miró alerta hacia atrás, pero al ver la cara de Sakura no dijo nada y continuó. Sakura le siguió, y sólo dijo en voz baja:

—Naruto, ¿es que no entiendes nada?

...

Empezaba a oscurecer cuando Naruto y Yamato llegaban al claro del bosque en el que se encontrarían con Sai y Gai. Al bajar de los árboles vieron las mochilas de ambos shinobis en el suelo. Al principio se alertaron, pero no tardaron en oír a Gai entrenando su taijutsu con un árbol, y al mirar un poco más allá vieron a Sai entre unos arbustos.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó Gai sin detenerse— ¡Deberían entrenar más esa velocidad!

—Usted... —titubeó Yamato—¡Usted es el eterno rival de Kakashi!

—¡Sí! Kakashi y yo siempre hemos competido a ver quién era el más poderoso en tremendas batallas, pero estamos tan igualados que un centenar de luchas después no se ha resuelto la duda. — con pose de "tío guay".

—Madre mía—pensó Naruto— Si no conociera la historia podría creer lo que cuenta Gai-sensei... igual que Yamato. — viendo que Yamato mira a Gai con cara de admiración mientras Gai se ríe a carcajadas.

—Es complicado espiar en silencio si montan tanto escándalo. —reprochó Sai, dándose la vuelta, dejando a la vista unas culebrillas de tinta volviendo a su pergamino. Sai las estaba usando para recolectar algo de información antes de que anocheciera.

—¡Sai! —saludó Naruto— ¡Amigo! ¿Cómo fue la búsqueda de información?

—Si estás aquí es que conoces el contenido del informe. No hay nada aparte de eso.

—Tú siempre tan frío... — le rugieron las tripas y cambió de expresión— ¡Ey! ¿Qué hay para cenar? ¡Estoy hambriento! ¡Vayamos preparando el campamento!

Yamato quiso levantar una casa de madera pero se lo impidieron ya que eso dejaría un rastro de chacra fácil de seguir, así que entre todos hicieron una pequeña brasa y montaron tres tiendas de campaña. Cuando acababan de terminar llegaron Sakura y Kakashi.

—¡Sí que tardaron! ¡Parece que estás perdiendo facultades, Kakashi!

—Sí sí... lo que tú digas.

Sakura miró a Naruto de forma que el rubio supo que ya había leído la carta. Y como era algo de lo que no quería hablar, evitó la situación.

—¡Bien! ¡Ya estamos todos! ¡Es hora de cenar! ¡Ramen ramen ramen!

Se sentaron alrededor de la brasa y cenaron.

—Bueno,—dijo Kakashi— debemos descansar para mañana. Va a ser un día muy difícil.

—¡Claro! —apoyó Yamato— Esto... ¿cómo repartimos las tiendas?

Kakashi miró a Sakura recordando la escena del bosque, así que tomó la iniciativa. Miro a Yamato y Gai y dijo:

—Parece que vosotros os habéis llevado bien, podéis compartir tienda e historias. Yo dormiré con Sai para que me dé los detalles de todo lo que haya podido averiguar. — y diciendo esto Yamato y Gai ya reían con sus anécdotas, y Kakashi le dijo a Sai en voz baja: — Os habéis convertido en un muy buen equipo. Eso es bueno a la hora de combatir. No quiero que mañana todo el trabajo se vea resentido porque esos dos no hablaron de lo que les ocurre.

Sai sonrió y asintió, dándole la razón.

—Creo que hay cosas que nunca llegaré a entender. Kakashi-sensei, sin embargo no tengo más detalles que darle.

—Es lo de menos, la verdad es que pensé que contigo en la tienda podría leer sin interrupciones.

—Bien, entonces yo haré lo mismo. — Y ambos se fueron a la tienda.

Mientras, a Sakura y Naruto apenas les había dado tiempo de reaccionar.

—Bueno, va siendo hora de entrar, hace frío. —dijo Sakura.

—Sí, ahora voy. —respondió Naruto, cabizabajo.

Sakura entró a la tienda y al ver que pasaba algo de tiempo y Naruto no había entrado salió a buscarlo, pero no estaba en el claro en el que habían acampado. Caminó un poco hasta que llegó al puente de la Tierra, que era donde se habían citado Itachi y Sasuke. Allí estaba sentado Naruto mirando su reflejo, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba allí.

—Así que aquí es donde acaba todo... — decía Naruto mientras se lo imaginaba. — Sasuke volverá a la aldea con Sakura, y... yo... probablemente muera en el intento... sino es él... será Itachi. Pero pase lo que pase cumpliré mi promesa, ¡Sakura-chan podrá ser feliz al lado de Sasuke!

Al oír esto, a Sakura le cayó una lágrima por la cara pero hubo otro sentimiento que pudo más... el que le hizo avalanzarse sobre Naruto y darle un puñetazo que hizo que el rubio cayera al agua.

—¡Ay! Sakura-chan... ¿por qué…?

—¿Quién... te crees que eres? ¿Cómo eres capaz de dar toda mi vida por sentado? ¿Piensas que he venido hasta aquí para esperar a ver cómo termina e irme con Sasuke? ¿Crees que para eso he entrenado tan duro todo este tiempo? ¡Te dije que me valdría por mí misma esta vez!

—Pe-perdona Sakura-chan... —se disculpó Naruto— Tienes razón en que estaba imaginando cosas y creo que te infravaloré... — dijo avergonzado, bajando la mirada.

Sakura llevo una mano a la cara del rubio, que cerró con fuerza los ojos esperando recibir otro golpe. Sin embargo ella levantó suavemente la cara de Naruto, que la miró extrañado:

—Sa..Sakura-chan...

—Naruto mañana puede ser el día que tanto tiempo hemos estado esperando. Los dos nos hemos preparado mucho para ello. Mañana a estas horas, ¡volverá a existir el equipo 7!  
Ambos sonrieron.

—Ahora mejor vamos a dormir, —aconsejó ella— ¡necesitaremos toda la energía mañana!

—Hai!

Así lo hicieron, se metieron en la tienda de campaña, ambos quedaron tumbados dándose la espalda.

—¡Maldición! —pensó Sakura— ¡No hablamos sobre la carta! De todos modos, estoy segura de que tendremos tiempo de hacerlo... mañana. — se giró, mirando a Naruto. Éste a su vez se giró, tenía los ojos cerrados así que Sakura siguió con sus pensamientos — Naruto, mañana te demostraré... ¡os demostraré a todos que Sakura Haruno es digna alumna de su maestra! — y cerró los ojos. Entonces Naruto abrió los suyos.

—¡Claro Sakura-chan! —pensaba— Eres increíble, y contigo y con todos, ¡cuando lleguen mañana lo lograremos! De todas formas... Si tuviera que morir un día, me basta con haber podido mirarte así ahora... Nunca pudo haber algo más hermoso... — Y con este pensamiento se durmió.

...

Aún no había aparecido el primer rayo de sol, sin embargo la Hokage se despertó de golpe, se había quedado dormida sobre su mesa pensando en lo que depararía el día que iba a comenzar.

—Veo que ha pasado aquí la noche, Tsunade-sama.

—Je, —dijo la Hokage al reconocer la voz— parece que hay más gente de la que he tenido en cuenta que no ve la hora de reencontrarse con Sasuke. ¿No es así, Ino?

—Por supuesto. No he podido pegar ojo y vine aquí. Espero que no le moleste.

—En absoluto. Aunque más hubiera valido que hubieras descansado. Hoy necesitaremos no sólo tu poder, sino también tus habilidades médicas.

—Lo siento, Tsunade-sama. —se disculpó Ino agachando la cabeza— No fue porque quisiera, simplemente me fue imposible conciliar el sueño.

—No tienes porque explicarte. Sé que te hubieras quedado más tranquila si hubieras ido con ellos ayer. Pero necesito que los grupos estén unidos.

—Lo entiendo... Y no es eso... Simplemente estoy nerviosa. - dijo sonrojada.

Tsunade se volvió hacia ella muy seria:

—Ino, hoy va a haber una lucha muy seria. No es el reencuentro con un viejo amigo... al menos aún no. Además para traerlo hay que derrotarle primero... ¡hay que derrotarlos a ambos!

Ino quedó sorprendida y avergonzada ya que ella sólo pensaba en ver a Sasuke otra vez. En ese momento, alguien más llegó.

—Sabía que estarías aquí, Ino. Los dos lo sabíamos.

—¿¡Shikamaru!? —exclamó la Yamanaka— Vaya, sí que soy predecible. ¿Quiénes lo sabíais?

—Chouji... Pero al comprender que tenía algo de tiempo se fue a desayunar... ¡Qué fastidio!

—Bien, pasad y esperemos a que vengan los demás. – ordenó Tsunade, mientas miraba por la ventana, en el horizonte ya empezaba a notarse un hilo de claridad. — No tardarán.

...

En el bosque, Sai dibujaba en unos pergaminos, mientras Sakura se le acercó por detrás.

—Buenos días, Sakura.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Es parte del entrenamiento de Danzo-sama, no te preocupes. También sé que Kakashi-sensei me observa hace rato. — dijo sin moverse. Kakashi salió de detrás de unos arbustos.

—Vaya, debo de haberme vuelto descuidado.

—No es eso, —repuso Sai— es que dejó de concentrarse para ver mi dibujo.

—Sí, eso es verdad, dibujas muy bien Sai, podrías hablar con Jiraiya para ilustrar sus libros!

—Sí claro, —pensó Sakura— ¡lo que me faltaba, que Sai también se hiciera un pervertido!

—No lo creo. —dijo el moreno—Además sólo estoy preparando el combate. — y dando por finalizada la tarea, guardó el pincel y empezó a enroscar los pergaminos. A Sakura le dio tiempo a ver que Sai había preparado un ejército de fieras de tinta para la batalla. Fue la primera señal del día que les esperaba. Decidió entonces que era hora de llamar a Naruto, y entró en la tienda de campaña.

—¡Naruto! ¡Debes levantarte!

—Mmmm... ¡vamos, si aún no ha amanecido!

—¿Has olvidado que día es hoy? ¡Sai ya lleva un buen rato preparándose! — Naruto reaccionó a estas palabras y se puso en pie de un salto.

—¡No! ¡No puede haber nadie más preparado para este día! - Sakura sonrió.

...

Despuntaba ya el primer rayo de sol, cuando Lee entró al despacho de la Hokage.

—Bien, ya estamos todos. —dijo Tsunade.

—¡No-no puede ser! —pensó Lee—¡Si llegué antes de la hora! Parece ser que todo el mundo espera que esto empiece...

—Vayan. —ordenó la Hokage— Pero no se separen de sus equipos bajo ningún concepto. No quiero a ningún ninja solo en el bosque hoy. Si encontraran una trampa o un enemigo, que el equipo entero se enfrente a él. Si hubiera complicaciones, Jiraiya y Shizune irán poco detrás para ayudarlos. ¡Ahora, adelante!

—¡Hai! – exclamaron todos, y salieron.

—Así que Shizune y yo... —bromeó Jiraiya— Vamos Tsunade, ¡no tardarán en averiguar que eres tú quien irá!

—Ya lo sé, pero no puedo perder tiempo en que intenten convencerme de que me quede. ¿Shizune, estás lista? - Shizune entró con apariencia idéntica a la de la Hokage.

—Todo lo que puedo estar.

—Está bien, ¡entonces, vamos Jiraiya!

—¡Hai! – y ambos salieron por la ventana del despacho.

Mientras cruzaban la salida de la villa, una kunoichi los observaba. Era Anko, la que se encargaba de mantener la normalidad en Konoha. "Buena suerte — pensó — vamos a necesitarla todos".

...

En el claro del bosque, un grupo de shinobis llevaba toda la mañana preparándose en silencio. Hasta que una voz rompió ese silencio.

—Vaya parece que no perdieron el tiempo después de todo.

Todos se sorprendieron. Parecía imposible que hubieran llegado tan rápido.

—¡Hola Gai-sensei, —saludó Lee—ya hemos llegado! ¿Cómo estás, Sakura-chan? — Tenten lo golpeó para que se callara.

—¿Somos los primeros en llegar? —preguntó Neji.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Gai—¡No es de extrañar de mis alumnos! - Kakashi lanzó un kunai que pasó entre los dedos de Gai, que lo miró atónito.

—¿Cuántas veces hay que decir que tenemos que pasar inadvertidos? —criticó Kakashi mientras Gai y Lee miraron al suelo avergonzados.

Fueron llegando todos los demás grupos, primero el grupo de Shino, Kiba, Akamaru e Hinata, después Kotetsu, Izumo, y Genma, y algo después Shikamaru, Ino y Choji.

—¡Ino! —exclamó Sakura— ¿cómo fuiste la última? ¿Fuiste a la peluquería o qué? — Ino puso cara de enfado, pero Shikamaru se metió.

—He sido yo, no he querido ir muy deprisa. — dijo mirando hacia atrás, sabiendo que Tsunade y Jiraiya andarían por ahí.

Pasó el tiempo y pronto las culebrillas de Sai empezaron a notar actividad.

—¡Es Sasuke! — gritó Naruto, precipitándose hacia adelante, pero antes de revelar su posición Kakashi lo sujetó.

—Espera. Antes tiene que aparecer Itachi.

—¿Qué más da Itachi? —protestó el rubio—¡Podemos derrotar a Sasuke ya, y llevarle de vuelta!

—Naruto—murmuró Kakashi— estamos todos aquí por un motivo. No actúes sin pensar. — Naruto se contuvo y permaneció en el escondite.

Pasados unos minutos, alguien se acercó lentamente...

—¡Es Itachi! —dijo Ino, algo asustada—¿No habrá más Akatsukis?

—No. —respondió Genma— Esto es entre ellos dos.

Itachi paró a pocos metros de su hermano.

—Vaya vaya... estás distinto, hermanito.

—¡No me llames hermanito! —gritó Sasuke—Y sí he cambiado, es lo que tiene haber matado a Orochimaru. Algo que tú no pudiste hacer.

—Sí pude hacerlo. Pero sólo lo frené.

—¡Je! Pues necesitarás algo más que eso para derrotarme!

Justo iba a comenzar el combate, cuando Naruto no pudo más y saltó sobre los arbustos.

—¡Sasukeee!

—Así que era eso. —dijo Itachi— ¡Los de ahí, podéis salir, se os acabó el factor sorpresa!

Varios shinobis se dejaron ver entre los arbustos de los que salió Naruto.

—Muy bien Naruto, —dijo Sasuke— metiendo la pata, como siempre.

—En eso te equivocas. —corrigió una voz—Esta vez Naruto era el señuelo. O más bien había varios señuelos. No está mal ¿eh?

Itachi y Sasuke miraron hacia el otro lado del puente, desde donde venía la voz, sólo les dio tiempo de distinguir a Shikamaru antes de quedar atrapados en su técnica. Shikamaru agachó la cabeza, después lo hicieron ambos Uchiha.

—¡Ahora! —exclamó el Nara— ¡Ya no podrán utilizar el sharingan!

—¡Bravo Shikamaru! —felicitó Naruto— ¡Bien hecho!

—Te... te lo advierto Naruto... no te incumbe. —protesto Sasuke— Esta es una lucha entre hermanos.

—Entonces sí que me incumbe, Sasuke. —contestó sonriendo Naruto.


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**: ¡Yo también sé pelear!

—¡No eres el único que tiene algo que cumplir! —exclamó Naruto.

—Naruto, déjalo ya. —suspiró Kakashi.

—Ey... —murmuró Shikamaru, jadeando — podéis... echarme una mano... por aquí... Veréis, es que... estoy intentando... controlar a dos... a dos Uchiha, ¿sabéis?

—¡Aguanta un segundo Shikamaru! —dijo Neji mirando a su prima. — ¿Estás lista, Hinata-san?

Ella asentió y ambos saltaron, Neji hacia donde estaba Itachi, e Hinata hacia donde Sasuke. En este momento se estaba debilitando el control de Shikamaru... Los Hyuga fueron todo lo rápido que pudieron para cortar las líneas de chacra de los Uchiha para que no pudieran utilizar su genjutsu. Cuando estaban en ello los hermanos ya podían moverse un poco, Itachi levantó la cabeza hacia Neji, que cayó en su técnica, quedando atrapado en su pesadilla, donde veía como su padre fue enviado a la muerte a rastras por su hermano. Neji caía al suelo sin embargo reaccionó justo para acertarle a Itachi en la sien.

—¡Esos ojos ya no detendrán a los demás! — exclamó antes de desplomarse.

—Uno menos. —dijo Itachi—¿Por qué no te deshaces tú de la otra Hyuga?

Sasuke ya estaba casi liberado del todo. Hinata, que no había conseguido inutilizar su sharingan, retrocedió un instante, y volvía a la carga mirando los pies de Sasuke para evitar toparse con sus ojos. Sasuke agarró el brazo de Hinata según se acercaba, le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y la lanzó al otro lado del puente, donde Shikamaru apenas tuvo fuerzas para recogerla.

—Veo que te has convertido en un caballero... —ironizó Itachi.

—Sí, —pensó Sakura— "todo delicadeza".

Sasuke soltó una carcajada, todos se sorprendieron porque esa risa se parecía más a Orochimaru que al Sasuke que conocían.

—Y que este clan tan débil sea el que continúe en Konoha... Y el clan Uchiha, que es el más poderoso, ¡ha sido casi exterminado por un traidor! ¡Pero eso lo voy a solucionar hoy mismo!

Mientras Sasuke avanzaba hacia su hermano, ignorando a los demás, cuando Kakashi gritó:

—¡Ahora!

Entonces Kotetsu e Izumo se dirigieron hacia Sasuke a toda velocidad. Izumo iba haciendo sellos mientras Kotetsu sacó su arma (como una maza enorme), y se lo lanzó a Sasuke mientras por la técnica de Izumo aparecía un extraño líquido en el suelo. Sasuke esquivó esto con facilidad, cuando se despejó el polvo que se había levantado se vio como el arma de Kotetsu había hecho un profundo agujero en el suelo, y Sasuke estaba al lado.

—¡Ya! —gritó Kotetsu. Entonces Sasuke trató de ir hacia ellos pero estaba pegado al suelo por el líquido que provocó Izumo, y vio como por otro agujero en el suelo tras él salía el arma de Kotetsu que iba directo a él. Se oyó un fuerte golpe. Ambos shinobis pensaron que había sido el final del Uchiha, cuando se oyó el grito de Naruto:

—¡Sasukeeee!

Cuando pudieron ver el lugar donde estaba Sasuke pegado, sólo se distinguían unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Kotetsu e Izumo sólo pudieron girarse para ver al pequeño de los Uchiha saltando sobre ellos, con la katana en la mano envuelta por unos rayos azules.

—¡Chidori! — Y atravesó el cuerpo de los dos ninjas, que cayeron al suelo terriblemente heridos.

Sasuke miró a los de Konoha desafiante:

—Si esperáis un minuto, con gusto me enfrentaré a vosotros.

—No es por ti por quien venimos. —repuso Yamato, sorprendiendo mucho a todos los que no sabían de las últimas órdenes de la Hokage... a todos menos a Itachi.

—¿Ya le habéis visto las orejas al lobo? —rió Itachi—No esperaba enfrentarme a todo lo relacionado con "aquello" en un mismo día.

Apenas habían podido reaccionar a lo que acababan de oír, Naruto no pudo aguantarse más y saltó hacia donde estaban Itachi y Sasuke. Sakura intentó sujetarlo pero se le escapó, así que corrió detrás de él.

—¡Naruto! ¡No te acerques!

—¡Basta de estupideces! —exclamó Sasuke— ¡Voy a acabar con esto ya! — mientras creaba una barrera alrededor de ellos dos, sin embargo cuando se estaba terminando de formar la barrera fue el momento en que Sakura alcanzó a Naruto, intentó saltar sobre él para protegerlo pero el resultado fue que la barrera se cerró con ellos dos atrapados con los Uchiha.

—¡No! Maldita sea! . —gritó Yamato, empezando a hacer sellos.

—Detente. —dijo Tenma— Esa barrera no puede destruirse desde fuera.

—Entonces... —murmuró Ino— ¡Sakura y Naruto... están perdidos!

—No, —repuso Kakashi— si alguien puede hacerlo... — entonces interrumpió Kiba:

—¡Sí! ¡Estoy seguro de que Naruto podrá con ello!

—No me refería a Naruto. — Todos miraron asombrados a Kakashi para después concentrar la atención en la batalla. Allí estaban Itachi y Sasuke, impasibles mirando a Naruto, que seguía en el suelo. Al lado estaba sentada Sakura, con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas.

—Je, tan débil como siempre. —pensó Sasuke— Sólo está esperando a que Naruto haga algo para salvarlos a ambos.

—Bien Naruto, —dijo Sasuke— serás el primero en morir, su gran esperanza acaba aquí. Levantó su katana rodeada de rayos sobre Naruto, y justo cuando iba a rematar al rubio, Sakura abrió los ojos con fuerza, haciendo sellos a gran velocidad.

—De eso nada. —dijo la pelirrosa, y aparecieron unas estalagmitas de tierra que atravesaron todo el cuerpo de Sasuke. Lo que provocó que se dispersara la barrera.

—¡Sa...Sakura-chan!

—No pensarías que eres el único en descubrir la naturaleza de su chacra, ¿no?

—Si... —tosió Sasuke— eso estuvo muy bien... Pero olvidáis un detalle... — y empezó a abrir mucho la boca. — ¡Yo también tuve un sensei! — y de su boca salió otro Sasuke, igual que hacía Orochimaru.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —exclamó Sakura— ¡Antes de que recupere las fuerzas! — Kakashi hizo un gesto y se unieron al combate Kiba, Lee, Gai y Chouji.

—¡Gatsuuga (Doble Colmillo de Perforación)! - Akamaru cobró forma humana y ambos empezaron a girar a gran velocidad para atacar.

—¡Nikudan Hari Sensha (Tanque de carne con púas)! – Chouji se cubrió de kunais para hacer más efectivo el ataque rodador. Lee y Gai se preparaban para hacer conjuntamente el Gran remolino de Konoha. Estaban ya a pocos metros de Sasuke cuando de repente frenaron en seco. Estaban en trance.

—¿¡Pero cómo!? —exclamaron Naruto y Sakura.

—Parece que olvidáis con facilidad. —dijo Itachi— No puedo utilizar sharingan de mis ojos por culpa de vuestro amigo, pero puedo activar un genjutsu con un simple dedo. — Lee, Gai, Kiba y Chouji cayeron a un lado, sin fuerzas.

—¡Eso tiene solución! —exclamó Yamato —¡Sai!

—¡Hai! - y unas culebrillas de tinta rodearon a Itachi para inmovilizarlo. Itachi no pudo librarse porque las culebrillas estaban cubiertas de chacra tipo eléctrico, y su tipo fuego no podía romper esa barrera. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera reaccionar, los animales estaban transportando a su hermano hacia donde estaban los de Konoha. Fue a acercarse pero una lluvia de armas arrojadizas provocada por Tenten le cortó el paso. Itachi ya estaba al lado de los shinobis.

—¡NOOOOOO! – gritó desesperadamente Sasuke, y empezó a transformarse en un monstruo, por la influencia del sello maldito.

—¡Atrás todos! —gritó Tsunade —¡Ya no podéis hacer nada aquí! — Jiraiya y Tsunade se pusieron de un salto delante de Naruto y Sakura. — ¡Kakashi! ¡Cuento contigo para llevarles a todos a la aldea y controlar a Itachi!

—¡Hai!

—¡Shino! —exclamó Tsunade.

—Ya estaba en ello... —murmuró el aludido, mientras en el suelo miles de insectos estaban recogiendo a los heridos y acercándolos a ellos, mientras Ino se preparaba para comenzar los primeros auxilios en el camino.

—¡Naruto, Sakura, Yamato! —exclamó Tsunade —Quedáos con nosotros. Pero ahora Sasuke no sólo tiene su poder, sino también el de Orochimaru. Esta batalla ahora mismo es de nivel Kage. — pronunció esas palabras mirando a otro lugar donde aparentemente no había nadie. Entonces de ahí salieron voces:

—Ya era hora, me estaba cansando de mirar. Ya pensaba que no terminaríamos nunca con el plan, Tsunade. — todos reconocieron esa rasgada voz...

—¡Ga... Gaara! —exclamó Naruto.

De entre los árboles salieron Gaara, Kankuro y Temari.

—Kankuro, Temari, id con Kakashi... —ordenó el kazekage — seréis quienes mejor ayuden a controlar a Itachi.

—¡Hai! —asintieron sus hermanos— ¡Pero ten cuidado!

—Vaya, —protestó Sasuke, ya trasnformado. — cuando empezaba a ponerse interesante, prescindís de un jounnin... ¡Creo que no sabéis dónde os habéis metido!

—¡No nos infravalores! —gritó Tsunade, dando un puñetazo en el suelo provocando una grieta por la que se colaba el Uchiha, hasta que salió de un gran salto. Pero en ese momento se encontró con una enorme mano de arena que lo empujó de nuevo a la grieta. Todos esperaron unos segundos en silencio.

—Pero... ¡¿por qué?! —exclamó Naruto— ¡No lo matéis!

—Ya has visto de lo que es capaz, —dijo Yamato— no queremos matarlo, pero así no podremos llevarlo de vuelta, para eso tenemos que derrotarlo.

En ese momento empezaba a asomarse Sasuke por el agujero, Sakura hizo unos sellos y varias lanzas de tierra se clavaron el el Uchiha.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritó atónito el rubio —¿Qué haces?

—Ya lo has oído - agachando la cabeza - Tienen razón, tenemos que derrotarlo para llevarlo de vuelta.

Naruto se quedó asombrado. No le convenció esa respuesta, pero tal vez es que no existiera una respuesta correcta.

—¿Derrotarme? ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Estáis muy lejos de eso! Además Sakura, ¿el mismo ataque otra vez? ¿Es que no tienes nada más? - diciendo esto se incorporó y un aura azul cubrió su cuerpo. Las lanzas salieron despedidas de su cuerpo, y los demás tuvieron que esquivarlas para que no les hirieran.

—¡Tsunade! —exclamó JIraiya— ¡Mira! - Alrededor del aura que reflejaba Sasuke se podían ver pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

—Así que es eso... —murmuró la hokage — ¡Escuchadme todos! ¡Tenemos una oportunidad! Rodeadlo, ¡Jiraiya, Naruto, Yamato, Sakura!

Naruto y Sakura no entendían muy bien lo que pasaba pero hicieron caso. Así Naruto, Sakura, Jiraiya y Yamato formaron un cuadrado dejando a Sasuke en medio. Éste, cuando intento moverse, vio que una mano de arena lo sujetaba con fuerza. Tsunade empezó a hacer sellos.

—¡Ahora! —exclamó la hokage.

Jiraiya miró a Sakura y Naruto y les dijo:

—¡Chicos, concentraos en la naturaleza de vuestro chacra!

Así lo hicieron, mientras Tsunade seguía haciendo sellos.

—¡Ésta parece una técnica muy compleja! —pensaba Naruto.

—Ojalá no sea peligrosa para Tsunade-sama... ni para Sasuke-kun... —pensaba Sakura.

De pronto a todos les rodeó una especie de aura, más luminoso que el que rodeó antes a Sasuke. El de Jiraiya era rojo, el de Yamato era azul claro, el de Naruto blanco, el de Sakura marrón y el de Sasuke azul oscuro.

—¡Cárcel de los elementos! —gritó Tsunade— ¡Cerrar! - En ese momento toda la luz se concentró en Sasuke, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar. Cuando pasó, parecía inmóvil, y los cuatro que habían participado estaban agotados, Sakura incluso cayó al suelo exhausta.

—¡Sakura-chan! —exclamó Naruto sosteniendo a la kunoichi— ¿Estás bien?

Ella abrió los ojos y llevó una mano al rostro de él.

—Na... Naruto... - y se desmayó.

— ¿Qué?... ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Oba-chan haz algo!

—Sólo está agotada, Naruto. ¿Te importa ocuparte de ella hasta que lleguemos a la aldea?

—¡Claro! – tomó a Sakura en brazos, sonrojado. De pronto se puso serio - Pero, ¿qué pasa con Sasuke?

—¿No lo entendiste verdad? —preguntó Jiraiya — Es una técnica de Tsunade. Al ver que cuando Sasuke fue herido aparecio el chacra eléctrico, vimos que era la naturaleza a la que respondía Sasuke (antes que a la de fuego como los Uchiha). Así que la fuerza de los otros elementos ha sometido el poder de Sasuke. Tú, con el viento, Sakura con la tierra, Yamato con el agua, y yo con el fuego, nos hemos impuesto al rayo de Sasuke. En otras palabras, mientras estemos juntos los cuatro, Sasuke permanecerá así — miró al Uchiha, que estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Le recogió y comenzó la marcha hacia Konoha. Todos le siguieron, pero Yamato se retrasó ya que estaba preparando una paloma mensajera para que enviara el informe a la aldea para que pudieran estar preparados.

En esas circunstancias no podían ir muy rápido, así que cayó la noche antes de que llegaran a la villa.

—Descansemos. —propuso Tsunade— Mañana no tardaremos en llegar a Konoha si recuperamos las fuerzas.

Naruto llevaba inquieto parte del camino.

—Oba-chan... ¿Y qué pasará cuando lleguemos? ¿Qué pasará con Sasuke? ¿Y con Itachi?

De eso nos ocuparemos mañana Naruto. Ahora ve a dormir. Mañana la lucha será de todos.

_Continuará_.


	4. Capítulo 4

_Se me olvidó hacer una pequeña aclaración al comienzo del fic. Me he tomado la licencia y se supone que Naruto, Sakura, etc, tienen 18 años._

**CAPÍTULO 4**: ¡Hay que decidir un bando! ¡Esta vez seguiré a mi corazón!

Ya amanecía cuando la puerta del despacho de la Hokage se abrió. Y una voz preguntó:

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Iruka, claro, pasa. —dijo Shizune, caracterizada como Tsunade.

—Quería hablar contigo.

—¿Tienes alguna duda sobre la reunión del consejo de anoche? —preguntó ella, hasta que cayó en la cuenta —... esto... ¿acabas de tutearme?

—Sí, lo he hecho. No podría tratarme de otra forma, nos conocemos desde la infancia, Shizune-san.

—¿Quéeeee? Eh... ¿Qué dices, Iruka?

—No sé qué motivos ha tenido Tsunade-sama, pero la próxima vez si no quieres levantar sospechas deja a Tonton en casa. — el cerdito se escondía detrás de Shizune avergonzado. Shizune resopló y se dio por vencida.

—He metido la pata. ¿Alguien más se dio cuenta?

—No, tranquila, Shizune-san. Procuré distraer la atención por si tenía algo que ver con la misión.

—Así es.

—Entonces no me hace falta saber nada más.

— Iruka, mañana acabará todo y se despejarán todas las incógnitas. Sólo te pido paciencia.

—No te he preguntado nada. Igual que acepté el encargo de Tsunade-sama de quedarme aquí para mantener la normalidad en la academia y en el consejo, acepto el hecho de que no puedo saber todos los detalles de la misión. Aun sin saberlo, acepto lo que haya decidido Tsunade-sama, es una gran mujer... — miraba los rostros de piedra por la ventana — ... Pero sobre todo... Una gran Hogake.

...

—¡Achuuuuuuu! —estornudó Tsunade— ¡Vaya! ¡Qué manera más desagradable de despertarse! Seguro que algún antiguo acreedor está hablando mal de mí...

—Bien, Tsunade-sama me alegro de que ya haya despertado. —dijo Yamato.

—¿Todo en orden durante la guardia, capitán Yamato? — dijo mirando al ninja, habían dormido a turnos para vigilar a Sasuke "por si acaso".

—Ha sido tranquilo. - y se levantó.

—¡Auuhhh! — bostezó Naruto, y miró a Sakura. — ¡Vaya! Esperaba que Sakura-chan ya hubiera despertado... Bueno, supongo que tendré que llevarla hasta la aldea, allí recuperará las fuerzas. — se acercó a ella para incorporarla, pero no pudo evitar quedársela mirando con una sonrisa. —Cómo puede ser tan bonita. —pensó, de pronto ella pareció mover un poco la cara y el rubio tuvo miedo de que se despertara, dio un salto atrás y se puso rojo. Pero vio que seguía dormida, así que finalmente la incorporó para poder tomarla en brazos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Jiraiya, viendo la escena. —Aún no nos vamos.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Hay que llegar cuanto antes! ¡Debemos hablar con Sasuke, y Sakura-chan debe reponerse!

—No corras tanto. —objetó Tsunade— Vamos a desayunar aquí. Después no tendremos tiempo para eso. Hazme un favor... Lleva a Sakura al arroyo y despiértala. Necesitamos que esté en pie. Confío en que no serás muy brusco, no es lo mejor para alguien en ese estado.

—¡Por supuesto Oba-chan! ¡La despertaré! - y con Sakura en brazos, fue al arroyo.

El rubio echó unas gotas de agua sobre la cara de la kunoichi, ésta movió un poco la cabeza por la impresión, pero no se despertó.

—¡Vaya! ¿y cómo puedo despertarla? — la miró fijamente y quedó hipnotizado. Por puro impulso, poco a poco se fue acercando a ella. — No, Naruto... detente... Aunque... ¿quieren que la despierte suavemente no?... ¿Y qué hay más suave... que un beso? — totalmente sonrojado, estaba ya casi rozando a su compañera, cerraba los ojos cuando...

—¡Ey Naruto! —gritó Yamato a todo volumen— ¿Has despertado ya a Sakura? ¡Venid a desayunar, vamos!

Sakura abrió los ojos, despertándose de golpe. Naruto por la impresión también abrió los ojos, quedando encima de ella muy nervioso. Esta situación terminó con un puñetazo de Sakura que mandó a Naruto de cabeza al arroyo.

—¡Ayy Sakura-chan! Yo... sólo quería despertarte...

—¡Vaya forma de despertarme!

—¿Por qué grito? —pensó Sakura— ¡En realidad no estoy enfadada! – sonrojándose.

—¡Venid de una vez! —exclamó Jiraiya.

Se sentaron todos juntos. Sasuke estaba a su lado, seguía inconsciente.

—Los demás nos estarán esperando a la entrada. —dijo Tsunade. —Todos los que han decidido apoyar esta misión vendrán con nosotros.

—¿Vendrán? —preguntó Naruto— Pero... ¿no volvíamos a la villa?

—Sí, —dijo Tsunade— me refiero a que estarán a nuestro lado.

—¿Eso no dejará la frontera desprotegida? —interrogó Sakura.

—Más o menos como lo ha estado mientras hemos estado fuera. —dijo Tsunade. — Además, la peor amenaza de Konoha... está en su interior.

Todos quedaron muy serios ante esta sentencia, asintieron con decisión y terminaron el desayuno en silencio.

Naruto y Sakura miraron a Sasuke de reojo, pensando —¿Qué pasará ahora?

En cuanto terminaron, reanudaron la marcha.

...

Un grupo de shinobis esperaban fuera de las puertas de la villa.

—¡Ya llegan! - dijo Kiba, olfateando.

—¿Podemos contar con todos, Ino? —preguntó Genma.

—Lo siento, yo no tengo las mismas habilidades curativas que Tsunade-sama o Sakura... Kotetsu-san e Izumo-san necesitarán ingresar en el hospital.

—No podemos llevar heridos al hospital ahora. —repuso Gai. — Y tampoco podemos dejarlos aquí, podrían atacarlos.

—Pero no podemos dejar a nadie para vigilarlos. —dijo kakashi— Al fin y al cabo una persona puede ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. — dicho esto, invocó a la jauría de perros ninja.

—¡Hola a todos! —saludó Pakkun.

—Esta vez os necesito para algo totalmente diferente. —respondió Kakashi. —Quiero que cuidéis de Kotetsu e Izumo, que nadie los ataque. En cuanto podamos vendremos por ellos.

—Por supuesto Kakashi. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros. - y empezaron a formar alrededor de los dos heridos.

—No te preocupes. —dijo Sai, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ino. —Eres una buena kunoichi y médico. Has hecho lo que has podido. - Ino se sonrojó

—Muchas gracias... Sai. Viniendo de alguien como tú, esas palabras sirven de mucho. — Sai se sobresaltó y la miró.

—"Alguien como yo"... ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Sí, bueno... no hablas por hablar como hace Naruto, y eres sincero en lo que dices. — Sai no entendió porqué, pero se sonrojó.

—¡Ése... —dijo Hinata— ése es Naruto-kun! - los dos grupos se habían encontrado al fin.

—¡Gai-sensei! —exclamó Yamato— ¡No lo va a creer cuando le cuente!

—¡No Tenzo! —pensó Kakashi— ¡Tú también no!

Todos miraron la situación del otro equipo. Shikamaru sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda al ver a Sasuke.

—Veo que se encargaron de los heridos. —observó Tsunade— No es agradable dejarlos, pero no tenemos tiempo, luego vendremos por ellos.

...

Anko ya llevaba rato en la puerta principal de la aldea.

FLASH BACK

Anko caminaba por las calles y al llegar al parque frente a los rostros de los hokages encontró a alguien conocido sentado en un banco. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—Veo que las noticias vuelan. —dijo aquel al sentir la presencia de Anko.

—Eso parece. ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

—Apenas hace un par de horas... Antes no supe nada. Así que no tienes derecho a enfadarte.

—¿Que no tengo derecho? Si no sé qué significa esto... ¿Es que vas a dejar ANBU? —preguntó Anko— ¿Ésa era la razón que nos impedía estar juntos no? Por amor de dios, ¡ni siquiera sé cómo tengo que llamarte ahora! ¿Capitán... Yamato?

—Sigo siendo Tenzo. Pero ya sabes que mi identidad como ANBU debe permanecer en secreto. Por eso Tsunade-sama me ha dado una nueva identidad temporalmente.

Anko agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Él no tenía culpa de nada. Yamato levantó suavemente el rostro de la kunoichi.

—No sé por cuánto tiempo será esto, pero ahora soy Yamato, un jounnin de la hoja. Un ninja que puede llevar la cara destapada, y si quiere... también puede besar a la mujer que ama... — y diciendo esto besó a Anko.

******** De este Flash Back salta a otro distinto, mucho más cercano ********

—Anko-chan, deprisa, sólo tenemos un minuto, ¡he de ver a Hokage-sama! —apremiaba Yamato.

—¿Qué pasa Tenzo-kun?

Yamato se puso muy serio y se acercó mucho a Anko, que enrojeció.

—Después de esto seguramente no podré volver a ANBU. —dijo él— Soy el único ANBU que apoya la misión, el único que ha separado todo lo que le enseñaron para seguir a Hokage-sama en su misión. Pero no quiero que esto te condicione a ti — la tomó de la mano — si algo va mal, yo seré desterrado o algo peor... Pero tú podrías continuar. Es lo que quiero que hagas. No tenemos porqué caer los dos.

—Yo ya elegí un bando..., y no lo hice por ti, lo hice por lo que creo... — se llevó la mano al sello maldito — Esta vez la decisión la ha tomado mi corazón.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron.

—Mi meta final —dijo Yamato —es que todo salga bien, para vivir contigo en la aldea que todos hemos luchado por defender.

—Tenzo-kun...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Anko vio llegar al grupo y se acercó.

—Tsunade-sama, todo parece ir como esperábamos. Los ninjas que no se unieron a la misión no se han revelado. No creo que lo vayan a hacer ya.

—Bien. —respondió la hokage —¡Buen trabajo Anko! El espectáculo va a comenzar, ¡por favor cuida de la entrada de la aldea! — diciendo esto, continuó avanzando hacia el interior de Konoha.

—¡Hai! —exclamó Anko, y pasó la vista por todo el grupo, hasta encontrar a cierto ex-ANBU, que le guiñó un ojo. Ella sonrió y al verles adentrarse en la villa, volvió a su puesto.

_Continuará_.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**: Al fin sale la verdad. ¡Sasuke, escoge tu propio destino!

Un grupo de shinobis esperaban bajo la torre del Hokage. Cuando empezó el día ya era inútil ocultar que algo estaba sucediendo. A primera hora, Konohamaru y sus amigos Udon y Moegi buscaron a todos los niños, y a todos aquellos que no estuvieran en condiciones de luchar, y los pusieron a salvo tras el monumento a los Hokages.

—¡Dejadme salir! —exclamó un anciano —¡Yo quiero luchar!

—Viejo no diga eso, —repuso Konohamaru —¡si sale ahí fuera morirá! — Konohamaru miró al suelo avergonzado. — Es más, si llegan hasta aquí, supongo que dará lo mismo. Sólo estamos nosotros tres para protegerles...

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Konohamaru se giró sorprendido. Creía que los de su equipo eran los únicos gennin que iban a tomar parte en esto, pero ahí estaba preparada para el combate, Hanabi Hyuga.

—¡Ha... Hanabi-chan! - Hanabi le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Que no me digas chan! Bueno, podéis estra tranquilos, yo os protegeré a todos.

—Nada de eso, —dijo Konohamaru —¡YO os protegeré! — y siguieron un rato así.

—Uff—suspiraron Udon y Moegi— ¡pueden estar así todo el día!

...

Naruto y los demás llegaron a la torre del Hokage. Allí les esperaban los demás ninjas que decidieron apoyar a la Hokage, como Iruka, Raido, etc.

—Vaya, —dijo Iruka— pensé que estaba preparado para todo pero sí me dio impresión volver a verlos... — dijo mirando a los Uchiha. Clavó su mirada en Sasuke — Mi alumno más brillante...

—Je. —murmuró Itachi. —Y tu viejo compañero de equipo... — Naruto, Sakura y los demás pusieron cara de asombro al oír esto.

—¡I...Iruka-sensei! —exclamó Naruto—¿Tú fuiste compañero de Itachi Uchiha?

—Sí, Naruto. Ya te dije que la historia se repetía... Y no sólo por los sannin. — miró a Sakura — El tercer miembro del equipo era Shizune-san.

—¡¿Shizune-san!? —pensó Sakura— ¿Cómo es posible que no me enterara de eso?

—Sí —dijo Itachi, riendo—ya ves, yo soy un "criminal" de rango S, Shizune es la mano derecha del Hokage, una ninja de élite... Y tú eres un vulgar chunnin, el eterno maestro de la academia para mocosos... — No pudo seguir porque Naruto le dio un puñetazo, aunque se lastimó casi más él, por la electricidad de las culebrillas que rodeaban al Uchiha.

—¡Ja! Creía que la intención de estas culebrillas eran que no me escapara, pero mira por donde sirven de algo más. — mirando a Kakashi: — No me voy a escapar. Ahora ya no.

—Aún no estamos en situación de permitirnos correr ese riesgo. —dijo Kakashi.

—Exactamente. —asintió Tsunade. —Está bien, Iruka, sube conmigo. Shizune y tú sois parte del consejo.

Tsunade e Iruka subieron hasta el despacho de la Hokage. Con un simple gesto de Tsunade, Shizune volvió a su forma normal, y los tres subieron un piso más, al último piso de la torre. Al despacho de los consejeros. Abrieron la puerta de golpe, allí estaban ambos, Homura Mitokada y Koharu Utatane.

—Mierda... —pensaba Tsunade. —¡Al ver esas caras es más difícil de lo que pensé!

—Vengan con nosotros, por favor. —dijo la Hokage en voz alta y serena.

—¿Qué pasa, Tsunade? —preguntó Homura.

—Por favor, vengan. —insistió ella.

Homura y Koharu se extrañaron pero les siguieron. Bajaron toda la torre despacio y en silencio. Abajo en la plaza, al principio no vieron a nadie, pero cuando ya estaban todos fuera, aparecieron todos los shinobis.

—Naruto, —dijo Kakashi. — descarga chacra en Sasuke para que despierte. Debe ser testigo de esto antes de decidir.

—¡Hai! - y obedeció, Sasuke entreabría los ojos casi casi como un niño inocente.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —gritaron alarmados los consejeros.

—Esto es…—dijo Tsunade— vuestro fin.

Itachi y Sasuke se sorprendieron muchísimo.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntaron Homura y Koharu. Tsunade hizo crujir sus puños.

—Mostráos por las buenas o lo haré yo.

—¡Ja ja ja! —rieron entonces los consejeros. —Parece que ya no tiene sentido continuar. - Se produjo una nube de humo a su alrededor, y cuando se disipó no eran los consejeros de Konoha quienes estaban allí, sino Konan y Pain. Todos los presentes cambiaron la expresión, unos mostraban miedo y otros agresividad.

—¡¿Qué!? ¡No es posible! —exclamó atónito Itachi.

—¡Ja ja ja! —rieron Konan y Pain. —¡Sí! ¡Konoha lleva diez años en manos de Akatsuki!

—¿Qué... —murmuró Sasuke, alucinando—qué quiere decir esto?

—Siempre sospeché algo... —dijo Tsunade. —Finalmente gracias al valor de un shinobi pude confirmar mis sospechas. — Miró a Sai — Danzo nunca veló por el bien de la villa, gracias a un doble espía pude darme perfecta cuenta de ello.

—Un doble espía... —dijo Itachi. —¡¿En la Raíz!? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Sólo siguen las órdenes de Danzo-sama! ¡No piensan por ellos mismos!

—¡Vuelves a infravalorar a los ninjas de Konoha! —exclamó Naruto.

—Es la hora. —le dijo Tsunade a Sai. Éste asintió y acto seguido, desapareció entre los tejados de Konoha.

—Sensei, —dijo Konan—volvemos a vernos. ¿Le ha dado tiempo a recuperarse de la última vez? Je, je

—No puede ser que seáis vosotros... ¡Pero esta vez no importará que hayáis sido mis alumnos! — Esto sorprendió mucho a todos, pues la única que lo sabía era Tsunade.

—Si son alumnos de ero-sennin... —pensó Naruto—¡Deben de ser muy fuertes!

Naruto impaciente saltó sobre ellos. Sin embargo parecía que quedó flotando en el aire.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué me pasa?

—Quieto, Naruto. —dijo muy serio Itachi. — Ahora sí vais a averiguar lo que es una venganza.

Kakashi miró a Tsunade, que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Kakashi retiró las culebrillas, que se deshicieron. Itachi avanzó hasta los otros Akatsukis.

...

En esos momentos, en la sede de la Raíz de ANBU:

—Danzo-sama, —dijo Sai—todo ha acabado. Venga conmigo para entregarle a su destino.

—¿Sai? Así que realmente algo pasó cuando te infiltraste... ¡Todos, atacadle! - Los demás miembros de la Raíz permanecieron quietos.

—No, Danzo-sama. —dijo uno de los compañeros de Raíz —Nuestra disciplina nos impide enfretarnos a usted, pero no vamos a ayudarle. Se lo debemos a Sai-san y a nosotros mismos.

Danzo intentó ponerse en guardia, pero antes de que lo consiguiera una serpiente enorme de tinta le estaba rodeando. Sai lo cogió y salió. Por el camino de vuelta a la torre:

—Es irónico Sai, pensaba en ti como mi sucesor. — Sai puso un gesto de mala leche, y sin detenerse apretó más a Danzo.

Aterrizaron al lado de la Hokage, entre los Akatsukis y el resto de ninjas.

—Y aquí está la pieza que falta... —dijo Tsunade.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Itachi—Es como si la villa me estuviera haciendo un regalo.

—¿Estás muy seguro de ti, Itachi? —preguntó Konan.

—Estoy seguro de que fuisteis vosotros, junto con Danzo, quienes me enviaron solo a acabar con todo mi clan.

—¡Eso era necesario! —exclamó Danzo—¡Ellos planeaban dar un golpe de estado para controlar Konoha!

—Puede que sí... ¿Pero por qué decidisteis que yo quedara como un traidor? En ese momento no era capaz de ver más allá de vuestras órdenes... ¡Todo lo que pude hacer fue convenceros de dejar con vida a Sasuke, que no tenía ninguna culpa! ¡Y me entero de que siempre lo habéis tenido en el punto de mira!

—Eso es cierto, —corroboró Sai—aparte de las misiones que se me encomendaban, durante toda mi vida la consigna era 'En cuanto tengas oportunidad, acaba con el menor de los Uchiha'.

Itachi enfureció, el sharingan apareció en sus ojos. Miró a Danzo, que empezó a ver su propia muerte y como en la escuela se le recuerda como un traidor y al Tercero (su eterno rival) y a Tsunade, como héroes.

—¡No! —exclamó Danzo—¡No caeré en tus ilusiones!

—No era una ilusión. —dijo Itachi— Era el futuro.

Danzo cayó en estado de shock.

—Y ahora... —Itachi se giró hacia Pain y Konan.

—Es inútil Itachi. —dijo Pain— Soy invencible. Y no dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima a Konan.

—Siento interrumpir esta tierna escena de amistad, —dijo Kakashi—pero os recuerdo que es a esto a lo que hemos venido. — Se vio como los ninjas alrededor adoptaban actitud desafiante. Sasuke seguía conmocionado. No podía procesar toda la información que había recibido de golpe. Los que fueron conocidos como los nueve novatos estaban a su alrededor para controlarle, Naruto sacudió la cabeza y se retiraron.

—Sasuke, es el momento. —dijo Naruto.

—¿Eh? —dijo el moreno, aún sin salir de su asombro.

—Debes elegir tu propio destino. — mientras decía esto, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el protector de Konoha que años atrás Sasuke dejó cuando se fue con Orochimaru, lo miró un segundo y lo tendió hacia Sasuke.

-Continuará-


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**: ¡La lucha definitiva! ¿Cuál será la decisión de Tsunade?

-

Sasuke se quedó mirando el protector, dudando. Miró a Naruto, él le sonreía. Miró después a Itachi y frunció el ceño, ¿cómo podía cambiar todo tanto en un segundo?  
Sakura vio la escena, avanzó hasta ellos, le quitó el protector a Naruto de un tirón y se lo lanzó a Sasuke a la cara.

—¡Póntelo de una vez! — con cara de mala leche. — Resolvamos esto como ninjas de Konoha, después tendrás tiempo de aclararte.

Sasuke impresionado por la actitud de Sakura, miró un instante el protector y finalmente se lo puso. Todos se sorprendieron un poco. Itachi vio a la escena.

—Bien. —murmuró Itachi.

—Itachi. —llamó Pain. —¡Estaba deseando que llegara este momento! ¡Caminos del Dolor! — aparecieron los otros cinco cuerpos de Pain rodeando a Itachi.  
Tsunade dio un puñetazo en el suelo, que se quebró en varias partes, separando a cada cuerpo de Pain, de uno en uno.

Naru/Saku/Sasu pensando: ¿Esto quiere decir... que voy a luchar del lado de Itachi...?

Gai y Lee cogieron carrerilla acercándose a los cuerpos de Pain, pero Konan se interpuso en su camino.

—Esto es entre ellos. —dijo la mujer—Yo lucharé contra los demás.

—¡Je! —bufó Shikamaru— Cuidado con lo que deseas.

—Es él... —pensó Konan—¡el que acabó con Hidan! Pero Hidan siempre fue un payaso. ¡Yo no cometeré sus errores! Konan arrojó múltiples shurikens de papel, que los shinobis esquivaron con dificultad.

—¡Acabemos con ella, Akamaru! – Kiba y Akamaru se convirtieron en un doble remolino que se dirigía hacía la Akatsuki. Esta se deshizo en miles de hojas de papel, y volvió a recuperar su forma al esquivar el ataque.

En ese momento una línea cruzó el pensamiento de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke. Naruto corrió hacia Konan.

—¡Ráfaga de aire comprimido! - inhaló aire y lo disparó con una potencia increíble. A Konan le dio el tiempo justo de repetir la operación de deshacerse en hojas de papel, cuando se dio cuenta que tras de ella estaba Sasuke.

—¡Cañón de fuego! — y unas potentes llamas salieron disparadas sobre Konan, que envuelta en llamas se vio obligada a volver a forma humana, cuando miró hacia arriba se encontró con Sakura, y lo único que pudo ver es su puño envuelto en chacra dándole en la cara.  
Konan voló varios metros hacia abajo, una vez en el suelo Sakura provocó que varias lanzas de tierra la sujetaran, justo para que Naruto impactara con un potentísimo Rasengan de lleno en la Akatsuki, que se desplomó.

—¡Konan! —gritó Pain—¡No sabéis lo que habéis hecho!

Los cuerpos de Pain se repartieron, el primero permaneció enfrente de Itachi, pero los otros fueron dos a por Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, uno a por Jiraiya, Gaara y Tsunade, otro a por Kakashi, Yamato, Gai, Shizune y demás ninjas de élite, y el último se plantó frente a todos los demás. Éste último creó un centenar de clones rodeando a todos los shinobis a los que pretendía enfrentarse.

Todos lucharon al máximo (iba a describir varias peleas pero he decidido pasar al final), Gaara, Jiraiya y Tsunade destruyeron a su oponente pero llegaron a su límite, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto destruyeron a los suyos muy bien compenetrados (sorprendentemente), y aunque los demás estaban luchando muy bien, eran demasiado poderosos y numerosos para acabar con ellos, estaban en serios problemas.

—¡Reunidlos! —exclamó Itachi— ¡Agrupadlos a todos como sea! - todos hicieron lo que pudieron para dejar a los Akatsukis en el centro. Itachi usó entonces su poder para llamar a Sasuke y Kakashi: "¿Estáis preparados? ¡Ahora van a descubrir el verdadero poder!" Los tres de un salto se colocaron en el centro de los Akatsukis:

Itachi/Sasuke/Kakashi: ¡Amaterasu/Chidori! - unas llamas negras consumieron a gran parte de los enemigos, mientras que los que habían conseguido esquivar ese ataque se vieron atrapados por una red de Chidoris que había provocado Kakashi, no quedó más que uno vivo, al que redujeron para poder interrogarle después.

...

La lucha había terminado. Todos se acercaron hacia donde estaba la Hokage.

—Tsunade-sama... —dijo Shizune—¿Qué será de los consejeros? - Tsunade suspiró.

—Lamentablemente, ellos llevan muertos todo este tiempo. Toda esta semana será de luto por ellos, y después habrá una nueva votación.

—¿Votación? —preguntaron todos.

—Es la mejor forma de escoger a nuestros nuevos consejeros... - dijo cabizbaja.

Jiraiya puso una mano en su hombro.

—Es la mejor decisión, Tsunade. Eres una gran Hokage.

...

Durante esa semana se celebraron los funerales en honor de los consejeros, con unas tumbas simbólicas al lado de la del Tercero.

Al terminar el luto, Tsunade los llamó a todos a su despacho.

—Debemos escoger a los nuevos consejeros. Esta situación nos hace más vulnerables. Mañana votaremos. Si nadie quiere presentarse, será una votación general.

—¿Una votación general? —preguntó Yamato—¿Eso significa que cualquiera podría ser consejero?

—Confío en vuestro criterio para las votaciones. —respondió la Hokage—Pensadlo, y mañana confirmad si hay algún candidato antes de la votación.

...

Esa noche todos tenían mucho que pensar y casi nadie pudo dormir. En una zona casi desierta de la aldea, dos personas que paseaban estaban a punto de encontrarse.

—Vaya vaya... —dijo Itachi—¿Tú también has querido volver a ver las casas de nuestro clan?

—Yo viví aquí diez años más... —respondió Sasuke, sin mirarlo— alimentando mi odio. Y llevo aquí toda la semana. Sin embargo tú... — siguió adelante, dándole la espalda a su hermano. — ... puede que no lo reconozcas sin cadáveres.

Itachi se quedó inmóvil, y para cuando se giró Sasuke ya había desaparecido.

—Menos mal que mañana cuando se reorganice la villa se dará respuesta a todo lo que ha quedado pendiente, —pensó Itachi— como... yo.

...

A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron en la torre de la Hokage.

—¡Me alegro de que hayáis venido tantos! – exclamó, mirando particularmente a Sasuke - Incluso algunos a los que no esperaba ver por aquí...

Naruto miró en esa dirección y vio a Sasuke con el protector de Konoha puesto, se dibujó una sonrisa en la cara del rubio.

—Naruto... —murmuró Sakura—No adelantes acontecimientos. Todos queremos saber qué va a pasar, pero eso no significa nada. — él asintió, pero no pudo evitar alegrarse.

—Muy bien, ¿hay algún candidato? —preguntó Tsunade, aunque sólo obtuvo silencio por respuesta. Ya iba a hablar, pero antes de que pudiera continuar:

—¡Sí! —exclamó Chouji—¡Yo propongo a Shikamaru!

Todos se giraron para mirar a Shikamaru, que bajó la cabeza.

—Maldito Chouji... —murmuró— ¡te dije que no lo hicieras!... ¡Qué problemático!

—¿Y bien, Shikamaru? —inquirió Tsunade—¿Qué respondes?

—Tsunade-sama... Escúchenme todos por favor, no voten por mí. — todos se sorprendieron, puesto que obtener ese cargo por votación sería un honor para cualquiera — No quiero verme obligado a renunciar al puesto. Konoha no necesita a un consejero cobarde y perezoso. Además, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer antes de optar a un cargo vitalicio.

—Está bien. Entonces la votación será general. Recuerden que sólo pueden votar a una persona, y aquellos dos que más votos obtengan podrán ocupar el cargo. Pueden votar a cualquiera, ténganlo en cuenta, aunque piensen antes de hacerlo. Cualquiera es cualquiera.

Durante las siguientes horas todos estuvieron aclarando las dudas que les quedaban, y votando. A mediodía todos los que tenían intención de votar ya lo habían hecho.

—Esta misma noche conoceremos el resultado. —anunció Tsunade.

La gente se dispersó y empezaron a contar los votos. Los elegidos para hacerlo eran un miembro del consejo (Iruka), un miembro de ANBU, otro de la Raíz, un ninja médico, un examinador (Genma), y dos jounnins de élite (una de los dos, Kurenai). Cuando empezaba a anochecer ya tenían el resultado.

—Vaya... —dijo Kurenai—¡Sí que se tomaron en serio lo de que podían votar a cualquiera! — todos rieron.

Al rato empezaron a llegar los primeros shinobis para conocer el resultado. En media hora ya estaban presentes todos los que habían acudido por la mañana. Tsunade se puso enfrente de ellos:

—¡Veo que todos tenemos ganas de conocer el resultado! — Kurenai se acercó a la Hokage y le habló al oído.

—¡¿Quéeeeeeeee?! —exclamó la rubia— ¡No puede ser! - Kurenai la miró como mirando a quien se le acaba de escapar un secreto. — Ejem ejem... Bueno, que sean los mismos que lo han contado quienes dén la noticia.

—Bien. —comenzó Iruka. —Debo deciros que la votación no ha sido nada reñida. Definitivamente, todo Konoha cree que las mejores manos en las que puede estar es en las de... - todos miraban impacientes - ... Tsunade y Jiraiya.

—Si ellos aceptan, claro. – Kurenai miró a Jiraiya, al que le llegaba la boca al suelo del asombro.

—¡Por supuesto que aceptamos! —exclamó Tsunade—¡Creo que ese cargo nos va como anillo al dedo!

—No sé no sé... —murmuró Jiraiya.

Todos aplaudieron. Bueno, casi todos.

—Patético. —pensó Sasuke.

La gente empezaba a dispersarse.

—Entonces mañana por la mañana habrá reunión extraordinaria del consejo. —anunció Tsunade.

—¿Mañana yaaaa? —protestó perezosamente Iruka— ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

—No olvides que al aceptar el cargo de consejera... Debemos escoger un nuevo Hokage.

Todos clavaron sus ojos en Tsunade, atónitos.

—Y a decir verdad... Ya tengo algo pensado... Porque al fin y al cabo, va a tener que afrontar muchas cosas en cuanto ocupe el puesto.

...

A la salida, Naruto se dejó llevar por los rostros de piedra de los Hokages y empezó a caminar en esa dirección, cuando una voz lo llamó.

—¡Naruto!

—¡Ah, Sakura-chan! ¿Qué hay?

—Naruto… ¿por qué caminas en la dirección opuesta a tu casa?

—Ah... ¡es verdad! Supongo que me dejé llevar jeje.

Sakura vio los rostros de piedra y miró a Naruto seriamente:

—Es por lo del Hokage ¿verdad? — Naruto se puso serio también. — Quién sabe, quizá mañana tengamos al Hokage más joven de la historia... — y dicho esto, ella se giró, le sonrió y se fue.  
Naruto se quedó pensando.

—Quizás sea verdad. —dijo otra voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Naruto miró hacia arriba y en el tejado vio a Sasuke, que de un salto se puso a su lado. Por un momento pensó que por fin se había cumplido, estaba al lado de su amigo, pero...

—Al fin y al cabo—dijo Sasuke— el Hokage debe ser el ninja más poderoso de la aldea ¿no?

Naruto se sonrojó. Sasuke empezó a caminar, alejándose de Naruto.

—Pero creo que haré como la vieja Tsunade, no utilizaré ese ridículo uniforme.

Naruto se sorprendió ante esta frase. "Es que Sasuke... Sasuke... ¿quiere ser Hokage?".

-Continuará-


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**: El nuevo Hokage. La decisión más importante: ¡Yo te quiero a ti!

-

Ya era completamente de día cuando Jiraiya llegaba a su nuevo despacho. En la puerta se encontró con varias personas intrigadas por la decisión que tenían que tomar hoy. A Jiraiya le costó trabajo pasar, finalmente llegó a la puerta y entró.

—Hay bastante gente ¿verdad, Jiraiya-sama? —dijo Shizune.

—Sí, parece que hemos llamado la atención de unos cuantos curiosos...

—Tú los llamas curiosos, yo los llamo buitres... —contradijo Tsunade—Está bien que tengamos distinta forma de verlo. — y sonrió.

Se sentaron los cuatro (Iruka, Shizune, y los dos nuevos consejeros).

—Es una buena idea que ahora sea consejera, —dijo Iruka— además que un Hokage pase a ser consejero es algo que no había ocurrido nunca, y puede aportar la experiencia que le dio el cargo. Aunque es una pena, Tsunade-sama, ha sido una gran Hokage.

—¡Parece que Iruka quiere el puesto de Hokage! —exclamó Jiraiya riendo, poniendo nervioso a Iruka.

—No... no... yo... yo sólo... - todos rieron.

—Tranquilo. —calmó Tsunade— De todas formas, entremos en materia. La situación está en nuestra contra, y especialmente en contra del que desde hoy sea Sexto Hokage. Debe hacerse cargo de la actual situación de los Uchiha, de Pain que aún está retenido aquí, y eso es una provocación para los demás Akatsukis. Además de otros complicados temas que son una constante en Konoha... — todos asintieron. — Bien, entonces propongo que sea una persona muy capacitada para la lucha, y algo que me parece importante es que sea joven para que la villa no quede estancada con alguien que tenga pensamientos anticuados.

—Tsunade, —interrumpió Jiraiya— estás hablando como Sarutobi antes de nombrar al Cuarto.

Shizune e Iruka se sorprendieron.

—Lo sé. Pero ésta no es una sucesión normal... El Sexto empezará con muchos problemas...

—Es difícil escoger a alguien en quien se confíe plenamente, —dijo Iruka— para algo que le va a traer principalmente preocupación...

Todos callaron un segundo.

—Tsunade-sama, —dijo Shizune— si dice que quiere que sea alguien muy dotado para la batalla pero que sea joven... quiere decir que propone que sea uno de los jóvenes genios?

—Me refiero a alguien joven y poderoso. Nada más.

—Hay muchos así cualificados en la aldea... —comentó Iruka — tenemos un grupo de jounnin de élite muy preparados, como Kurenai...

—Kurenai tiene un hijo muy pequeño... —interrumpió Shizune— No sé si es buena idea...

—Ya, ya, Shizune-san. Sólo decía que contamos con varios, también están Genma, Gai... —aclaró Iruka.

Todos se imaginaron a Gai de Hokage con la postura de 'tío guay' y echaron a reír.

—Pero también he tenido muchos alumnos que son muy poderosos: —continuó Iruka— Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke... — al oír este nombre, todos se pusieron muy serios.

—De todas formas —comenzó Shizune— no me parece tan descabellado... Acuérdense de lo que pasó en la villa oculta de la arena, aunque era el más poderoso de la aldea, no confiaban en Gaara-sama y lo nombraron Kazekage para tenerlo controlado... Y al parecer es el mejor Kazekage que han tenido.

—Shizune, —llamó Jiraiya— ¿estás asumiendo que los Uchiha son los más poderosos de Konoha?

—No estoy segura. —respondió, agachando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Tsunade-sama, —retomó Iruka— ayer dijo que ya tenía a alguien en mente, ¿a quién se refería?

—Esto es algo que tenemos que decidir entre todos... Aunque estoy convencida de que conozco al candidato adecuado...

...

En otra parte de la aldea, Naruto estaba mirando su reflejo en el agua. De nuevo una voz interrumpió el silencio de sus pensamientos.

—Así no adelantarás nada, seguro.

—¿Qué tengo que adelantar? —preguntó inconscientemente, casi sin notar que había alguien más allí.

—Estás nervioso, ¿verdad?

Naruto no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de con quién estaba hablando. Se dio la vuelta y allí encontró a la kunoichi que ha sido su compañera desde que se graduaron.

—¡Sakura-chan! - sonrió y ocultó el colgante dentro de la chaqueta, porque llevaba un rato con él en la mano.

—No lo escondas - dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente, y tirando del cordel del cuello de Naruto lo volvió a sacar. — Este colgante te lo dio Tsunade-sama, era del Primer Hokage. Es su objeto más querido. Estoy segura de que ella sabe que eres el mejor para el puesto de Hokage.

—Sí, ella me lo dio... Pero también era la manera de que Yamato pudiera controlar al Kyubi en mi interior. —y murmuró— Kyubi...

—¿Crees que tener el Kyubi te quita posibilidades?

—No lo sé... Ya te lo dije, estoy nervioso, no sé qué pensar. Además... ¡No puedo dar por sentado que soy el único candidato! ¡Hay otros ninjas que serían grandes Hokages!

—¿Ah sí? Pues no sé quién...

—Tú. —dijo sonriendo. Sakura miró atónita al chico, y enrojeció — Sakura-chan, eres tan poderosa y tan buena médico como Oba-chan, además eres fuerte y cariñosa, te preocupas por todo el mundo.

Sakura se puso como un aténtico tomate.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —dijo de pronto una voz. Entonces NaruSaku dejaron de mirarse para ver quién les estaba hablando, ambos estaban molestos por la interrupción.

—¿Sa...Sasuke?

—Sí que han cambiado las cosas por aquí, ¡je! — se acercó a ellos con mirada de superioridad.

—¡Ay... Sasuke! —exclamó casi inconscientemente Sakura, nerviosa y algo molesta —¡Creo que te prefería cuando te ibas! — Sasuke se detuvo y todos se quedaron en silencio. Los dos chicos miraron sorprendidos a Sakura, que estaba roja y se tapaba la boca, sin entender porqué había dicho eso.

—¡No hagas caso, Sakura-chan no quería decir nada malo! —justificó Naruto— ¡Ven con nosotros y cuéntanos! —Sasuke dudó unos momentos.

—No.

—Vamos, —instó Sakura —sólo queremos hablar contigo.

—No estáis preparados para oír ciertas cosas.

—Pues cuéntanos las que sí estemos preparados para oír - dijo Naruto, apartándose para dejar sitio para que se sentara el Uchiha.

—¡He dicho que no! – exclamó Sasuke, y saltó al tejado desde donde había escuchado la conversación — Sakura, veo que no ha cambiado sólo tu fuerza. — Sakura lo miró casi sin poder respirar. — He tomado una decisión. Necesito rehacer un clan y Sakura, quiero que sea contigo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Sakura, en shock.

—Me voy a esperar la elección de Hokage. —dijo indiferente Sasuke— Tal vez os interese a vosotros también. — se dio la vuelta — Estad tranquilos, os daré misiones de alto rango.

Naruto y Sakura miraron sobresaltados a Sasuke, que se iba saltando de tejado en tejado.  
Naruto volvió a agachar la cabeza.

—Naruto... No estés preocupado por Sasuke...

—¿Por qué no? Estoy acostumbrado a que gane. — Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Que gane? ¿Qué ha ganado?

—Los dos estábamos solos... Por eso me sentía más cerca de él... Pero Sasuke era el popular, el genio... Y yo era el hazmerreír de la clase, y al que todo el pueblo odiaba... Cuando nos pusieron en el equipo estuvo claro que era mejor que yo, Kakashi-sensei desde el principio le prestó más atención. Pero incluso cuando me confesó que era su mejor amigo... — apretó fuerte el colgante mientras sus ojos se humedecían. — ¡no pude detenerle y me ganó en la batalla! Y ahora está aquí, y me gusta que esté aquí... pero sé que volverá a pasar, y esta vez... se quedará con mi sueño.

En este momento cayó una traicionera lágrima por su mejilla, y apretó aún más el colgante, hasta el punto que se vio como salía un hilillo de sangre de su mano. Sakura cogió su mano suavemente.

—Anda, déjame que te cure. ¡Y no seas tan bestia! — puso su mano sobre la de él. — Además, ya te he dicho que Sasuke no tiene lo necesario para ser Hoka... - No pudo acabar porque Naruto levantó la cara y la miró a los ojos. Ella sintió que esa mirada la estaba atravesando y se sonrojó.

—No me refiero a ese sueño. — Sakura se quedó como en estado de shock. Naruto se levantó y yéndose a la carrera gritó: — ¡Gracias, Sakura-chan!

Sakura se quedó ahí sentada, intentando asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar.

...

—De acuerdo, —dijo Tsunade— una vez tomada la decisión, ahora tenemos que comunicársela al nuevo Sexto...

—Tsunade-sama... —interrumpió Iruka— Creo que es justo que hablemos también con quienes aun mereciéndolo, no han sido escogidos.

—Mh... —murmuró Jiraiya, pensativo— Iruka me alegro de que seas profesor. — Iruka lo miró extrañado. — Lo que puede enseñar un hombre que piensa en eso en estos momentos, tiene un valor incalculable. Además, tienes razón. Shizune por favor, manda llamar a los últimos candidatos de los que hablamos, deben estar esperando con inquietud.

—También hay que avisar a todos los ninjas de élite para comunicárselo antes de hacerlo oficial. —dijo Tsunade— Y por supuesto, al elegido.

—¡Hai! —dijo la morena, poniéndose en marcha.

...

Naruto estaba descargando su nerviosismo en la cascada en la que tanto tiempo entrenó. Cuando llevaba un buen rato, se vistió y volvió a la aldea. Al acercarse, vio a Konohamaru corriendo.

—¡Konohamaru! ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

—¡Al fin, Naruto! ¡Llevo un buen rato buscándote! No te encontraban por ningún lado y me pidieron que no parara hasta que diera contigo.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —preguntó Naruto extrañado.

—Shizune-san. — al oír esto, Naruto echó a correr hacia la torre del Hokage. Según subía los pisos se cruzó con varios shinobis, pero no se detuvo hasta que llegó arriba del todo, y abrió la puerta del despacho de golpe.

—¡Oba-chan!

—¡Que no me llames así!

—Sí... ya... pero dime, ¿qué ha pasado? — Naruto era todo nervios en ese momento. Tsunade, Jiraiya e Iruka se miraron. — ¿Han elegido ya al nuevo Hokage? — Jiraiya asintió. — ¿Y bien?

—Naruto, siéntate. —dijo Tsunade. Hizo una pausa y Naruto se sentó frente a ellos — Naruto, todos estamos impresionados por cómo has cambiado, ahora eres un ninja muy poderoso, y además un gran chico con un espíritu envidiable. Por supuesto que ha salido tu nombre. — Naruto estaba a punto de saltar de la alegría — Estamos seguros de que algún día serás un magnífico Séptimo Hokage.

—¿S... Séptimo Hokage? A ver... si Oba-chan era el Quinto... ¡No puede ser! ¡Se han equivocado! ¡Tenían que escoger al Sexto Hokage! - Iruka, Jiraiya y Tsunade sonrieron.

—Y lo hemos hecho. —dijo Jiraiya. — Sabemos que no te decepcionará nuestra elección.

...

Poco más tarde, en el despacho sólo quedaba Tsunade, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Quería verme? —preguntó una voz desde el otro lado.

—Sí, pasa. —invitó Tsunade. — Lo normal es que hubieras sido la primera persona en saberlo... ¡Pero al parecer eras quien menos nervioso estaba, y ha sido difícil dar contigo! — sonrió un segundo. Luego miró fijamente: — Siéntate, por favor. Queremos que seas el Sexto Hokage.

—¡¿Quéeeee?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡No puede ser!

—¿Cómo, no quieres?

—No es eso... No me lo esperaba, eso es todo. — se puso en pie — Será un gran honor. Agradezco mucho su confianza y espero no decepcionarles.

—Seguro que no lo harás. —dijo Tsunade. — Ahora sal ahí, toda la villa está esperando saberlo.

...

Abajo, en la plaza:

—Naruto... ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sakura— ¡Se supone que el nuevo Hokage va a hablar ahora!

—Sí... Yo también vengo a verle.

—¡¿Quéeee?! — Sakura miró a su alrededor. No entendía nada, allí estaba también Sasuke — ¿Entonces quién demonios...?

—¡Vas a alucinar! ... —exclamó Naruto, sonriendo.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, empezó a haber movimiento en el balcón de la torre.

—Prestad atención un minuto. —llamó Tsunade. — Vamos a presentaros a nuestro nuevo Hokage.

Una figura blanca salió al balcón, no se veía quién era porque llevaba el traje típico del Hokage, con ese sombrero que impedía distinguir su rostro.

—Es alto... —pensaba Sakura— eso descarta a Hinata, Chouji o Lee...

—¿Qué dices? — apareció preguntando su inner— ¿Cómo iban a ser Hokages Hinata, Chouji o Lee?

—¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo!? —se respondió a si misma.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la persona a la que todos miraban se acercó a la barandilla.

—Desde hoy... — se quitó el enorme sombrero a la vez que levantaba la cabeza. Es entonces cuando todos pudieron verle y sonó un "Ooooh" de sorpresa que recorrió toda la plaza.

—Desde hoy, —continuó Kakashi— protegeré a la villa de la hoja con mi vida, ¡porque soy el Sexto Hokage!

La villa se deshizo en aplausos y ovaciones para el nuevo Hokage, que ya empezaba a darle vueltas a la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Tengo que actuar rápido... —pensaba Kakashi— En este estado hay que tomar muchas decisiones, y lo antes posible.

-Continuará-


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**: Las decisiones del Hokage. Atrapada entre dos sentimientos, el pasado contra el presente.

-

A primera hora de la tarde el recientemente nombrado Hokage estaba instalándose en su nuevo despacho.

—¿Me llamaba, señor? —preguntó una voz desde la puerta, tratando de llamar la atención del concentrado nuevo Hokage.

—Sí, —contestó Kakashi— hay que darse prisa con varios asuntos. Quiero que avises a estas personas para que vengan a verme. - y le tendió un papel con varios nombres escritos.

—¡Hai! – dijo el shinobi tomando el papel, y se marchó.

Este ninja (llamadlo X) miró la lista. Eran 6 nombres.

—Vaya, debo darme prisa—pensó mientras salía a la carrera.

Apenas una hora después las seis personas que había mandado llamar estaban en su puerta.

—Vaya... —dijo Kakashi, rascándose la nuca nervioso —Esto... ¡Yo quería hablar con vosotros de uno en uno! ¿Podéis esperar fuera? Quiero hablar primero con Itachi. — todos se pusieron muy serios, y los otros cinco se dirigieron a la puerta.

—Sí, Kakashi-sama. —dijeron los demás mientras salían.

Ya fuera:

—Wow, —dijo Naruto— ¿no os suena raro... Kakashi-sama?

—Siempre sonará mejor que Naruto-sama. —se burló Sasuke.

—¡Eh! —protestó el rubio—¿Y qué me dices de Sasuke-sama? ¡Apenas se puede pronunciar!

—¡Bah! - y se alejó un poco de los demás.

—No hagas caso, Naruto... —dijo Sakura— Y por cierto, sí que me suena raro Kakashi-sama. — ambos rieron, mientras Sasuke les miraba mal.

—Pues a mí no me suena mal, —repuso Yamato— ¡es como si lo hubiera sabido toda la vida!

—Pelota... —murmuraron Naruto y Sakura.

—¿Decís algo? —preguntó el capitán, con su terrorífica expresión.

—Noooo, nada nada.

—¿Imagináis de qué estaran hablando? —preguntó Sai. Todos se pusieron muy serios y se quedaron mirando a la puerta. Poco después, se abrió y salió Itachi. Miró fijamente a Yamato y le dijo "Pasa".

Yamato entró y cuando Naruto y Sakura intentaron asomar la cabeza, la puerta se les cerró en las narices. Poco tiempo pasó, y se repitió la operación, tras Yamato entró Sakura, luego Sai y después Sasuke, uno tras otro. Al salir se quedaban todos muy callados. Finalmente cuando Sasuke salió, miró a Naruto:

—Tu turno, perdedor.

Naruto apretó el puño pero no tenía ganas ni tiempo de empezar a discutir. Entró al despacho y paró delante de Kakashi.

—Verás, —dijo el Hokage— os estoy haciendo entrar solos porque hay cosas que quiero preguntaros. Para tomar decisiones es importante tener toda la información posible. Quiero veros de uno en uno porque necesito que habléis con libertad. — Naruto asintió.

—Bien. —continuó Kakashi— Esto no quiere decir nada pero, ¿qué opinas de que Yamato dirija ahora tu entrenamiento?

—Oh... Supongo que está bien. Aunque...

—¿Aunque qué? No te cortes.

—¡Creo que aprendí mucho más contigo o con ero-sennin! Tal vez porque conocisteis al Cuarto...

—Ya veo. — apuntó algo— ¿Y estás contento con tu equipo actual, Sakura y Sai?

—¡Sí! ¡Trabajamos muy bien en equipo! Además, somos buenos amigos, ¡vaya que sí!

—¿Y... Sasuke?

—¿Eh? —preguntó Naruto, extrañado— ¿Qué pasa con Sasuke?

—¿Qué opinas del equipo Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto?

—¿El equipo 7? ¡Pues... fue extraordinario! Sin embargo Sasuke no es el mismo... Aunque cuando luchamos contra Konan parecía que fuera otra vez igual que antes...

—De acuerdo. No hace falta que te expliques más. Pues entonces creo que ya no tengo nada más que preguntarte.

—¿Ya está? ¡Has tardado menos conmigo que con los demás, sensei!

Kakashi: No tenía que haceros las mismas preguntas... ¡Naruto, un segundo!

Naruto, que ya salía, se giró.

—No creo que hubiera sido una mala decisión nombrarte Sexto Hokage — Naruto se sorprendió — Tal vez, con la situación que tenemos entre manos, te faltase algo de madurez. Pero eso es cuestión de tiempo... — Naruto agachó la cabeza — De todas formas, sigo pensando que eres el único que podrá ser mejor que el Cuarto — y miró a Naruto sonriendo. — Diles a todos que entren, por favor.

Naruto abrió la puerta y los llamó.

—Muy bien, —les dijo Kakashi— creo que ya sé qué puedo hacer con vosotros. A ver, Yamato, te ofrezco ser el nuevo líder de ANBU.

—¿Quéee? —preguntó Yamato, en shock.

—Por supuesto es un cargo público y no tendrás que esconderte detrás de una máscara, entre otras cosas. — Yamato se sonrojó pensando en Anko. — ¿Qué me dices?

—¡Será un honor, Hokage-sama! Pero... Ahora que es usted Hokage... ¿Qué pasará con el equipo?

—Yamato, no adelantes acontecimientos. Tengo un encargo especial para ti: Quiero reagrupar la Raíz en ANBU. Creo que ya no tiene sentido que estén separados. Para eso por supuesto, contarás con la ayuda de Sai. — miró al aludido — Si estás de acuerdo, claro. — Sai asintió.

—Muy bien... —suspiró Kakashi— Pues aunque no lo parezca eso era lo fácil. Ahora vamos con lo segundo que más me ha sorprendido: Itachi, acepto tu petición de volver a ANBU.

—¡¿Quéeee?! —exclamaron todos.

—La verdad es que no me esperaba este voto de confianza... —dijo Itachi, pero sntes de que pudiera seguir:

—Estarás en todo momento bajo la vigilancia directa de Yamato o en su defecto, de Yugao Uzuki. —aclaró Kakashi.

—¿Tendré niñeras? Interesante...

—Si tenéis la mínima sospecha... —dijo Kakashi, mirando a Yamato.

—Se lo comunicaremos inmediatamente. —se apresuró a decir Yamato.

—No. —negó Kakashi— Si créeis que es una sospecha con fundamento tenéis total libertad para hacer lo que creáis conveniente.

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltó Itachi.

—Ya sabemos lo que pasó, pero no podemos dejarte volver por la puerta grande. —justificó Kakashi.

—Está bien. —dijo Itachi, con un aspaviento para dejar el tema. Pero miró a otro lado, entre indignado y dolido.

—Bueno creo que esto deberemos aclararlo mejor más tarde... —dijo Kakashi— De momento vamos a seguir: Sasuke, también he tenido en cuenta tu deseo de volver al equipo con Naruto y Sakura. — a Naruto de la sorpresa le llegaba la boca hasta el suelo.

—Ya me estaba preguntando qué era lo que más le había sorprendido... —murmuró Naruto.

—Pues te equivocas. —dijo Kakashi— De hecho, esto lo he considerado normal. Sasuke, ya te imaginarás que no es una vuelta sin condiciones. Tienes que responder ante Sai, él será tu responsable. — todos se sorprendieron, menos Sai, que parecía que ya lo esperaba. — Y eso no es todo... Al fin y al cabo sigues siendo gennin, igual que Naruto. Ambos debéis presentaros al examen de chunnin como equipo.

—¿El examen... con Sasuke...? —Naruto miró lentamente al Uchiha.

—Claro, —aceptó Sasuke— podría aprobar ese examen atado de pies y manos. Esto es lo mismo.

—¿Pero qué te has creído? —exclamó Naruto— ¡Ahora somos un equipo!

—Está bien... —intercedió Kakashi— Tendréis que volver a aprender a ser un equipo... Los cuatro.

—¿Cuatro?

—Sí. —asintió el Hokage— Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Sasuke, desde ahora sois equipo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Sasuke— ¿Y quién será el líder del equipo? Ya lo has decidido?

—No me ha cabido ninguna duda. El equipo estará liderado por Sakura.

—¿Quéeeeeeeeee? —exclamó la pelirrosa— ¿Yo?

—Eso es. —confirmó Kakashi— Desde este momento eres un jounnin de la Hoja, y el equipo estará a tu cargo. — Sakura parecía mareada y casi se cae al suelo.

—¿Sakura-chan, estás bien? — ella le miró como ida un momento, y luego muy decidida:

—¿Pero qué pasa con Naruto?

—Él aún es gennin... —aclaró Kakashi— la única forma de llegar a chunnin es superar el examen. Después veremos. Ahora por favor marchaos, hay más gente a la que tengo que ver hoy. Os prometo que iremos aclarando las cosas.

Todos estaban saliendo sin salir de su asombro, cuando:

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué es lo que más le sorprendió? — preguntó de golpe Naruto. Todos se detuvieron.

—En un principio —comenzó Kakashi— mi idea era que quien se hiciera cargo de Sasuke fuera Sakura, pero ella lo rechazó. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que Sakura ha madurado como kunoichi y como mujer. Creo que es una buena idea que sea la líder del equipo.

Todos miraron atónitos a Sakura, que se quedó pálida.

—Menos mal que lo que le dijéramos era confidencial... —protestó ella.

—Dije que hablárais con libertad, —se excusó Kakashi— ¡no que fuera confidencial! ¡Perdona si no me entendiste! - Sakura se puso roja.

—Por cierto... —continuó Kakashi— Tsunade-sama me ha aconsejado tener un ayudante, como ella contó con Shizune. Alguien que aparte de misiones, etc, me ayude en ciertas cosas, viendo de primera mano el trabajo del Hokage. — A Naruto se le encendieron los ojos al oír eso. — Os mantendré informados.

Salieron por la puerta por fin. Todos tenían mucho en qué pensar.

—¿Sai, tienes tiempo? —preguntó Yamato— Quisiera hablar contigo se la absorción de la Raíz en ANBU.

—Claro, Yamato-Taichou.

—Bien. Itachi, ven con nosotros.

—Sí. —dijo Itachi— Al fin y al cabo en esa conversación estaría bien que participe alguien que tenga alguna idea de cómo dirigir ANBU.

Según se alejaban, Sai se giró y miró a Sasuke.

—¡Tranquilo, Sai! —exclamó Naruto— Está con nosotros ¿de acuerdo? — dicho esto los tres ANBU se marcharon.

—¿Con [i]vosotros[/i]? —dijo Sasuke con desprecio— Perdona, yo estoy con Sakura-chan. — y la cogió del brazo.

Sakura miró la mano del Uchiha en su brazo:

—¿Sa... Sasuke-kun?

Al oír esto, Naruto agachó la cabeza y empezó a alejarse.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Sasuke— Esto es lo que siempre has querido ¿no? Además una jounnin médico de elemento tierra... Los próximos Uchiha podrán aprender cosas de ti, ¡no serás una madre inútil! Parece que al fin y al cabo no eres un estorbo — dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad. Agarrándola, empezaron a caminar un poco.

Por la cabeza de Sakura empezaron a pasar imágenes: Naruto corriendo hacia ella gritando 'Sakura-chan', cuando volvió a verlo al regresar de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, cuando le curó después de la batalla con Orochimaru... Y de pronto vino un recuerdo a su mente, de poco antes de que comenzara la misión:

FLASH BACK

Naruto estaba caminando por el parque, observando los rostros de los Hokages. De pronto vio a Sakura, y como dos chicos más jóvenes pasaban delante de ella:

—Ey guapa, ¡vente con nosotros! —le dijo uno de los chicos.

—¡Dejadme en paz idiotas! —respondió ella.

Los chicos se alejaron, y cuando estaban ya cerca de Naruto, pudo oír como decían:

—Bah, no merecía la pena.

—Sí, ¿has visto que pedazo de frente tenía?

Naruto estalló y cogiéndole a uno de la camiseta:

—¿Sois imbéciles? ¡Es la chica más bonita! ¡Y si pensabais que iba a irse con vosotros es que de verdad sois tontos! ¡Juntos no le llegáis ni a la suela de los zapatos!

El chico al que sujetaba Naruto se arremangó como para comenzar una pelea, pero el otro le señaló el protector para que su amigo se diera cuenta de que era un ninja, y ambos salieron corriendo. Naruto se giró.

—¡Na... Naruto! – exclamó Sakura, que lo había oídotodo. Sin pensarlo, se abrazó a él. Naruto se puso como un tomate. Al cabo de un poco se separaron.

—Gracias, Naruto... Ya sabes que soy un poco sensible con éste tema... — agachó la mirada. Naruto levantó su cara suavemente con la mano.

—Sakura-chan... Tú vales mucho. Eres guapa, lista, y una gran kunoichi. No deberían afectarte estas cosas. No dejes que nadie te haga sentir como... no sé... como un estorbo. Porque no eres eso, eres un regalo del cielo, estoy seguro. — y diciendo esto, se levantó y empezó a caminar, no quería que le notara lo nervioso que se había puesto. Sakura quedó inmóvil mirando como se iba su amigo.

—Naruto...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sakura reaccionó y miró a Sasuke duramente.

—Claro que no soy un estorbo.

—Como digas. —dijo él con indiferencia— Vamos.

Sakura no se movió del sitio.

—Está bien. —bufó Sasuke— Sakura-chan... —dijo con cierto sarcasmo— ¿No era eso lo que querías oír?

—Puede que sí, —dijo ella, pensativa— pero creo… que no de ti. —y diciendo eso se alejó corriendo.

Sasuke quedó en estado de shock.

—Si no es hoy, será mañana. —pensó Sasuke— Pero volverás a buscarme, Sakura, no lo dudes ni un segundo.

-Continuará-


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**: Entre dos amores, ¡no me queda mucho tiempo!

Sakura llegó corriendo a la puerta de la casa de Naruto:

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —pensó cuando llegó.

—¡Vamos tonta, lo sabes muy bien! —exclamó su inner —¡Llama de una vez!

Sakura alzó el puño para llamar pero entonces le pareció oír voces dentro, se quedó quieta un momento escuchando.

—Hay dos voces... —pensó—Pero ninguna es la de Naruto, ¡qué raro! - Dentro:

—¡Vaya, creo que los dos hemos pensando lo mismo! —exclamó la primera voz.

—Sí, quería hablar con él... —respondió la segunda.

—Es un momento confuso para Naruto... dejémosle tiempo.

—Pero pensé que le vendría bien hablar con alguien.

—Tranquilo, está en buenas manos, lo vi con Iruka. —tranquilizó la primera voz.

—Entonces creo que no debo preocuparme. Vamos, te invito a un trago.

—¡Claro, vamos!

Entonces el piso quedó en silencio. Sakura se acercó un poco a la esquina, y vio como de la ventana de Naruto salían Jiraiya y Tsunade. Sakura se sorprendió un segundo.

—Los dos sannin, —pensó Sakura— los consejeros de Konoha, ¡vienen a casa de Naruto a preocuparse por su ánimo! Aunque él no merece menos... Y creo que parte de la culpa de que esté mal es mía... ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! —y volvió a echar a correr. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, recordó lo que habóa oído de que estaba con Iruka, así que fue derecha a Ichiraku Ramen.

Según llegaba, distinguía que los que estaban sentados allí eran Naruto e Iruka, y se acercó muy alegre. Pero cuando estaba cerca escuchó la conversación que tenían ambos shinobis.

—Naruto por favor, ¡di algo! Con todo lo que te ha pasado, y nunca te había visto así...

—Perdona Iruka-sensei... Es que no sé qué decir...

—No pensé que te tomarías tan mal lo del Hokage... Me siento muy mal, yo también soy parte del consejo...

—No te disculpes —Naruto miraba a su plato de ramen, que ni siquiera había probado —además, no es eso...

—¿Que no es eso? ¿Y qué ha pasado que te ha afectado tanto?

—Sasuke... —murmuró el rubio— Él va a estar en mi equipo ahora...

—Ya veo...

—No, si quiero pensar que poco a poco volverá a ser nuestro Sasuke... Pero no sé cómo lo voy a hacer... Puedo aguantar que sea borde conmigo, que sea un arrogante... Pero no que se porte mal con Sakura-chan.

—¿Qué pasa con Sakura?

—Ahora ella y Sasuke... Ya sabes... —balbuceó Naruto.

—¿Qué? ¿Después de todo? ¿Sasuke y Sakura? — Naruto asintió muy triste.

—¿Qué? —pensó Sakura— ¿Naruto ha pensado eso? ¡Soy idiota…!

—Sasuke no es el mismo... —divagaba Naruto —sí que espero que vuelva a ser el de siempre, pero mientras... ¡no creo que sea capaz de hacer feliz a Sakura-chan! Y eso no lo soporto... Pero ella le quiere a él... Y aunque al principio sea difícil llegará a ser feliz a su lado. — Naruto apretó los puños — Además, será la mejor manera de que Sasuke vuelva a ser como era.

La conversación seguía, pero Sakura se quedó paralizada en ese instante. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si sólo tenía que tener un poco de paciencia y todo volvería a ser como antes? ¿Y podría estar con Sasuke, [i]su[/i] Sasuke-kun?  
Se alejó de allí y comezó a dar vueltas por la villa. Ya anochecía cuando ella se encontraba en un banco del parque, mirando al infinito tratando de poner en orden sus sentimientos. De pronto, una voz le devolvió a la realidad:

—Sakura, ¿estás bien?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah hola Kiba! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Vivo ahí al lado. —respondió, sentándose a su lado—Pero no tengo prisa, cuéntame. ¿Qué te pasa? —Sakura esbozó una sonrisa falsa.

—No te entiendo. ¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo?

—Sakura... —la miró muy serio, y de pronto alzó la vista y se quedó mirando las estrellas — Siempre te tuve como alguien inútil y débil — Sakura puso cara de enfado — Pero en estos años he llegado a conocerte. Sé que estás así por algo.

—Está bien... —suspiró ella— Sí, me pasa algo. Pero no sé si debo...

—¿Contármelo? —interrumpió Kiba— Como quieras. Si necesitas desahogarte con un amigo, aquí estoy. Y tranquila, que no soy un bocazas. — y sonrió. A Sakura le dieron fuerzas las palabras del chico, y como necesitaba soltarlo todo, le contó toda la historia, mientras Kiba sólo escuchaba y asentía de vez en cuando.

—Vale.

—¿Cómo que vale? —exclamó Sakura—¿No tienes nada más que decirme?

—A decir verdad, sí. Creo que te voy a contar una historia. Se parece un poco a la tuya, pero cambia el punto de vista. Eres la primera a la que le digo esto, pero me gusta una persona.

—¡Kiba, no sabía nada! - sonriendo.

—No, no tan rápido. Ella sólo me ve como un amigo, alguien que cuida todo el tiempo de ella aunque no entienda porqué... Pero no tiene ojos más que para otro chico.

Sakura enrojeció, se dio cuenta de la similitud con su historia.

—A pesar de su convencimiento, no creo que lo que sienta por él sea realmente amor... —continuó él— es más bien un tipo de admiración desde la infancia que no llego a comprender. Y no sé si se dará cuenta alguna vez de lo que tiene a su lado. Sólo espero que no se le destroce el corazón, es lo peor que podría pasarme en la vida. Si puede ser feliz con él, adelante. Pero sino, que no sufra... Eso está por encima de todos mis sueños.

La mente de Sakura empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad: "Por encima de todos mis sueños..." Ahora recuerdo la conversación que tenía Naruto con Iruka-sensei... Él estaba poniendo mi felicidad por delante de la suya... ¡Incluso delante de lo que sentía por no haber sido escogido Hokage! Naruto... tú... ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Y me han hecho falta las palabras de Kiba para darme cuenta!

—Muchas gracias, Kiba-san, pero debo irme. ¿A ver si te decides y hablas con Ino eh?

—¿Con Ino? ¿Por qué debería hablar con ella?

—Por lo de la admiración infantil... ¡pensé que te referías a ella!

—¡Qué va! —negó Kiba— Digamos... que tu felicidad y la mía están reñidas.

—¿Quieres decir... que yo...? —murmuró en un breve momento de angustia.

—¡No no, tranquila! Jeje, perdona. Me refiero más bien a que si haces lo que creo que deberías hacer, se romperá el corazón de la persona que amo.

Sakura se sorprendió.

—Así que no deberías perder mucho tiempo con tus dudas mientras les dejas a ellos con el corazón en un puño. —instó Kiba— Recuerda que Sasuke no es el único con "admiradoras"... Aunque las del Uchiha son menos peligrosas, porque no creo que ninguna lo ame realmente. —miró hacia arriba con la vista perdida y añadió— Bueno es tarde, me voy a casa que le prometí a Akamaru un paseo nocturno. ¡Tú deberías irte también!

—Sí... — pero Kiba ya no la oía.

...

Esa noche Sakura le dio vueltas a la conversación con Kiba, pero especialmente, a lo que le había dado que pensar.

—Naruto... Sasuke... ¡Ahh! — y se tapó la cabeza con la sábana.

-_Continuará_-


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10:** Dos advertencias. ¡Así que ésos son sus motivos!

Nada cambió en un par de semanas. Sai, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura estuvieron volviendo a aprender a trabajar en equipo los cuatro juntos, entrenaba con ellos el propio Kakashi. Desde que pasó todo apenas hablaban entre ellos. Este día, al acabar el entrenamiento…

—Bueno, —dijo Kakashi— creo que podemos dejarlo por hoy. Pero esperad un minuto, quiero hablar con vosotros. Esta vez no quiero que salgáis corriendo cada uno por vuestro lado nada más terminar. — que era lo que estaban haciendo, ya estaba yéndose cada uno en una dirección sin mediar palabra. — Sentaos.

Los cuatro se sentaron mirando a Kakashi. Éste suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

—No entiendo qué os pasa. En el entrenamiento os compenetráis perfectamente, parece que estuviérais muy unidos, pero apenas os habláis si no tenéis que hacerlo... De hecho casi ni os miráis. Y aunque actuéis bien en batalla, así no puede funcionar un equipo.

—Tiene razón. —dijo Sai. — Sabía que las cosas cambiarían, pero no entiendo porqué tiene que ser así.

—Verá... —comenzó a decir Sakura, pero Naruto la interrumpió.

—Es cierto. Perdona Kakashi-sensei... la verdad es que tengo la culpa. Estoy siendo un obstáculo para la comunicación del equipo...

—De ningún modo Naruto. —interrumpió sorprendentemente Sasuke— No puedo dejar que cargues con la culpa. Mi llegada es la que lo ha cambiado todo, y lo sabes. Quiero pediros disculpas a todos, intentaré no ser tan difícil... Aunque os pido un poco de paciencia.

A todos les sorprendió esto, pero era una agradable sorpresa, y sonrieron.

—Vaya, —dijo al fin Kakashi— no sabes cuánto me alegro de escuchar eso, Sasuke. Entonces creo que sí que hemos acabado por hoy. Si me perdonáis debo irme, pero mañana os veré a todos.

—¡Hai! - y Kakashi se fue.

—A decir verdad, —dijo Sakura— yo también me alegro — mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa. Sasuke sonrió también.

—Por cierto, no te había dicho nada pero ¡mucho mejor ahora que vuelves a vestir normal! — añadió la pelirrosa, ahora que Sasuke había dejado de utilizar el vestuario de Orochimaru.

—Gracias. —dijo el Uchiha— Sí, ya iba siendo hora.

—Bueno, —Sakura se dio cuenta de la hora que era —me tengo que ir, ¡mañana nos vemos! —los demás se despidieron y la pelirrosa se alejó.

Pero mientras Sakura y Sasuke hablaban, Naruto tenía agachada la cabeza, como aceptando lo que él tenía por inevitable. Sai lo miró y se acercó a él.

—Naruto, —murmuró— no te fíes de las apariencias.

—¿Eh?

—Es imposible que Sasuke haya cambiado así como así. Ve con cuidado. — Naruto le miró extrañado.

Cuando Sakura se había ido, Sai se disculpó y se fue también. Naruto se acercó a Sasuke riendo.

—Pero ya que cambias de ropa podías añadir algún color ¿no?

—No te confundas conmigo. —dijo muy serio. A Naruto se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. — ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que pretendías hacer méritos con Kakashi para ser su ayudante? Pero no pienses que te va a ser todo tan fácil ahora que he vuelto, perdedor.

—Así que es cierto que estabas fingiendo. —respondió el rubio.

—No es difícil cuando le das a la gente lo que quiere. Y Kakashi y Sakura querían oír eso.

—Y yo... —murmuró Naruto.

—Pero tú me da igual lo que pienses. No me eres útil. — Naruto puso cara de decepción.

—¿Y en qué te son útiles ellos?

—¡Je! Ya me parecía que te habías vuelto inteligente. Kakashi algún día tendrá que escoger al nuevo Hokage, y ése seré yo. Además tengo un clan que reconstruir y Sakura es la herramienta que necesito.

Naruto se enfadó tanto que aparecieron rasgos del zorro: le cambió ligeramente el pelo, la boca, y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

—Vaya, —dijo Sasuke— has reaccionado. ¿Y puede saberse qué es lo que te ha enfadado más? Sólo es por saber cuál de las dos victorias debo restregarte más por la cara.

Naruto de un salto tiró a Sasuke al suelo, quedando encima de él. Le agarró de los brazos para que no se pudiera mover. En ese momento empezó a salir un poco del chacra del Kyubi. Naruto comenzó a hablar, pero no era su voz, sino una mucho más dura... la voz de Kyubi.

—Escúchame Uchiha. No juegues conmigo. Ni se te ocurra pensar que puedes conmigo. Sólo voy a advertirte una vez.

—¿Na... Naruto? —media sonrisa se dibujó en la distorsionada cara del rubio.

—No. — Sasuke puso cara de pánico. De pronto desapareció el chacra rojo y Naruto volvió a la normalidad. Sin decir nada, se levantó y comenzó a marcharse, mientras Sasuke se levantaba.

—Ya decía yo que no podía ser el débil de Naruto. —se burló Sasuke.

Naruto frenó en seco.

—Sasuke, —giró ligeramente la cara para mirarlo—¿recuerdas a qué elemento es más afín mi chacra?

—Al aire... ¿no?— Naruto se dio la vuelta y lo miró tan duramente como nunca antes habían mirado al Uchiha (y es mucho decir). En ese momento Sasuke notó que no podía respirar... no tenía aire. Se agarró el pecho y cayó sobre sus rodillas, nada, le era imposible tomar aliento. En su cuerpo no entraba nada de aire. En unos segundos se notaba peor, y apoyó una mano en la tierra. En ese momento pudo coger aire, pero se quedó en esa posición, jadeando.

—Ahora sé que no lo olvidarás. — y se fue.

—¡Maldita sea!... ¿eso es posible? — aún respiraba con dificultad. — Naruto Uzumaki, ¡no me vencerás!

—Podrías mostrar más respeto hacia quien acaba de perdonarte la vida. —dijo una voz tras él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó al reconocer instantáneamente la voz.

—Ver una escena patética. —contestó Itachi— Sé lo que pretendes Sasuke. Y no es buena idea.

—¿Qué puedes saber tú?

—Sé que quieres reconstruir el clan Uchiha con Sakura. Y que quieres llegar a ser Hokage mediante mentiras. Eso es hacerlo por la fuerza, como intentó hacer nuestra familia. Y fue por ello que murieron, no lo olvides.

—¡No hables como si hubiera sido un accidente! —exclamó irritado— Ya sé que no eran completamente inocentes pero ¡fuíste tú quien los mató! ¡Tú destruiste al clan más importante que ha habido!

—Si no hubiera sido yo hubiera sido otro.

—Pero fuiste tú. ¡Y eso nunca se me va a olvidar! Aunque parece que todo el pueblo lo olvide, ¡yo no lo olvidaré! — empezaba a irse cuando notó que le agarraban del brazo para detenerle.

—Si haces lo que hicieron ellos, acabarás como ellos. Sólo te estoy advirtiendo...

—¡Je! Parece que todo el mundo hace advertencias hoy. - se separó de su hermano y se fue.

Itachi se quedó unos momentos con la mirada perdida, hasta que finalmente preguntó:

—¿Has disfrutado del espectáculo?

—Vaya, me has pillado. —respondió alguien que también había contemplado la escena.

—No pasa nada. Eres buena escondiéndote, nadie más se ha dado cuenta. Aunque creo que es lo mínimo que se le puede pedir al Quinto Hokage ¿no?

—Sólo quería ver cómo le iba al equipo... —se justificó Tsunade —Pero me alegro de haber estado aquí. Creo que Sasuke puede representar una amenaza para Konoha.

—Tsunade-sama... —ella miró con curiosidad — Sabe que no voy a dejar que le pongan la mano encima a mi hermano, ¿verdad? — la miró directamente con expresión ausente, y se fue. Tsunade sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Después de esto volvió a su despacho. Allí se encontró con Jiraiya.

—Vaya, ¡qué raro verte por aquí sin haber tenido que ir a buscarte! —exclamó la rubia.

—Ya ya... Pero ahora estoy aquí ¿no?

—Sí. Y me alegro de que estés, quiero contarte algo. — y le contó todo lo que había visto. Al terminar…

—Y es verdad. —dijo Jiraiya.

—¿El qué?

—Que Kakashi y Sakura creerán lo que Sasuke diga, mientras diga lo que ellos quieren oír.

—Creo que los estás infravalorando. —reprochó Tsunade.

...

En otra parte de la aldea, un shinobi estaba tirado mirando las nubes. De pronto una chica llegó hasta allí.

—Vaya —dijo, apoyando las manos sobre las cadera y dejando escapar un largo suspiro— por fin te encuentro.

Shikamaru miró de reojo, pero al ver quién era se incorporó enseguida.

—¡Ey! ¡Temari! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—¿Has olvidado qué época es? Tenemos que preparar los exámenes de chunnin.

—Vaya, es verdad... Qué problemático. — Temari se rió.

—No, qué va. Además ya tenemos experiencia, tendremos bastante tiempo libre.

—¡Por cierto! ¡No lo vas a creer!

—¿El qué, que se presentan Sasuke y Naruto? Sí, ya lo sé.

Shikamaru volvió a tumbarse.

—¡Vaya, qué fastidio! Quería ver qué cara ponías. —Temari se rió.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Shikamaru. - él sonrió.

-_Continuará_.-


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**: Primera parte del examen! Y tú, a quién estás animando?

—¿Quéeee? —exclamó Naruto.

—Lo que has oído. —dijo Sakura— Así que vamos, levanta de una vez.

—Sakura-chan... Es muy pronto aún.

—Encima que vengo a tu casa a avisarte... ¡Levanta!

—Está bien, ya voy. Pero aún tengo que vestirme y desayunar...

—Bueno —suspiró Sakura —entonces mientras iré a avisar a Sasuke-kun. —mientras se acercaba a la ventana para salir.

—¡Sa...Sakura-chan! ¿Has venido a avisarme a mí antes que a Sasuke?

—Ah pues... es verdad jeje, no me había dado cuenta. — Naruto puso una cara de felicidad de la que la chica se dio cuenta. Sakura se detuvo y mirando al rubio: — ¿Sabes qué? No he desayunado. ¿Te importa si me quedo y desayuno contigo? — Naruto se puso rojo.

—No, claro que no... ¡Enseguida voy!

Sakura se sentó en el comedor de la casa de Naruto, y al rato apareció él con dos desayunos.

—¡Que aproveche! —exclamó Naruto— Espero que tengas hambre, ¡te he hecho lo mismo que a mí! — ella lo miró, era mucha comida para un desayuno, y se rió.

—Oye Naruto, eres un desastre, ¡pero debo reconocer que está muy rico!

—¡Pues claro! ¿Qué crees? ¡Vivo solo y me encanta comer! — dijo con una gran sonrisa que ella correspondió.

—Entonces... —murmuró Naruto— ¿Hoy Sasuke y yo comenzamos nuestro entrenamiento para funcionar como equipo en los exámenes?

—Eso es. Y yo tengo que asegurarme de que sois capaces de trabajar juntos... — dijo mirando hacia abajo. Naruto no quería verla triste.

—Tranquila, todo irá bien.¡ Somos los primeros que queremos que salga todo bien! — sonrió, y ella parece que se relajó y también le sonrió.

—Bueno, me voy a avisar a Sasuke. Espéranos en la cascada, no tardaremos.

—No, deja que vaya yo a avisarle, así tú puedes ir por si quieres preparar algo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Claro! Somos un equipo ¿no? - Ambos sonrieron y salieron.

Naruto en pocos minutos encontró a Sasuke.

—Sasuke, ven conmigo.

—Uzumaki... - se relamió - ¿Vienes a terminar lo que empezamos?

—No, vengo a decirte algo.

—¿Ah sí? Pues habla. —dijo el Uchiha, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tenemos que empezar el entrenamiento para el examen de chunnin.

—No tengo nada que entrenar contigo. —y se dio la vuelta. Naruto de un salto se puso enfrente de él. Tenía la misma expresión que cuando casi ahoga a Sasuke después del entrenamiento.

—No me has entendido. A Sakura-chan le han asignado supervisar nuestro entrenamiento, así que vamos a ir con ella, y vamos a entrenar como no lo hemos hecho nunca. Tú vas a fingir como demostraste que sabes hacerlo, y vamos a parecer un equipo, y no darle ningún problema Sakura-chan. ¿Entendido? —otra vez Sasuke tuvo un poco de miedo de Naruto, pero no quería que éste se diera cuenta.

—Está bien. Me vendrá bien con Sakura y Kakashi, y de todas formas  
es hora de convertirme en chunnin.

—Lo que tú digas. Ahora vamos, nos está esperando.

Ambos se fueron, y entrenaron bajo la supervisión de Sakura. Cualquiera que no los conociera ni en un millón de años diría que se trataba de dos gennin. Se trataron como si fueran los mejores amigos, pero cuando Sakura no estaba delante ni se hablaban, como mucho intercambiaban miradas frías. Esto se mantuvo igual durante toda la semana que faltaba para que empezaran los exámenes. El último día:

—Bueno, creo que estáis preparados de sobra. —sonrió Sakura—Podemos dar por finalizado el entrenamiento. Así tendréis toda la tarde para descansar antes de mañana.

Cada uno se fue a su casa, pero al poco rato, en casa de Naruto sonó la puerta.

—¡Voy! - y cuando abrió se encontró a Shikamaru, Kiba y Sai. - ¿Qué hacéis aquí chicos?

—Vamos Naruto, —dijo Shikamaru —no te pensabas pasar toda la tarde en casa ¿no?

—Sí... Sakura-chan nos dijo que fuéramos a descansar...

—¡De ninguna manera! —exclamó Kiba—¡Vamos, mañana será un gran día! ¡Ven a tomarte algo con nosotros!

[Tened en cuenta que ellos ya son mayores de edad, y los cuatro se habían hecho buenos amigos en este tiempo]

—Está bien... ¡Pero una y me vuelvo a casa!

—Tranquilo Naruto, —dijo Shikamaru—¿no ves que yo también tengo que ir mañana?

—Entonces de acuerdo, ¡vamos! – Naruto cogió su chaqueta y se fueron.

Llegaron a un bar, y estuvieron bebiendo un poco y riendo.

—Y qué Naruto, —dijo Sai—¿crees que uno de los principales candidatos a Hokage será capaz de aprobar el examen de chunnin? —todos rieron, menos el rubio.

—Pues no creáis, estoy un poco nervioso...

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Naruto. —trató de calmar Shikamaru.

—¡Es verdad Shikamaru...! —exclamó Naruto— ¿No podrías decirme en qué consistirá el examen de mañana? Anda...

—¿Qué? No, sabes que no te puedo contar nada... ¡No me mires así! Qué problemático...

—Vamos, vamos Naruto. —rió Kiba— Sea lo que sea lo superarás.

—Eso espero... —asintió Naruto— De todas formas...

—¿Te preocupa Sasuke verdad? – Preguntó Sai. Naruto asintió.

—¡Pasa del Uchiha, Naruto! —exclamó Kiba— ¡Él es el que se lo pierde!

—No es eso... Es que Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que si no aprobábamos los dos, ambos seguiríamos siendo gennin.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, ya lo había oído. —dijo Shikamaru—He tenido que hacer papeleo extra para eso. Ha sido un fastidio.

—Dímelo a mí... —Naruto agachó la cabeza.

—Pero a pesar de todo, —comentó Sai— sabes que Sasuke también aprobará.

—Sí, ¡va a parecer que les estáis dando una clase magistral a los demás! —animó Kiba. Naruto sonrió. — Así que en pocos días serás chunnin, ¡y a ver si espabilas!

—¡Sí! ¡Iré mejorando hasta convertirme en el mejor ninja de la historia! — dijo alzando el puño. Iba a continuar su discurso...

—No. —repuso Kiba— Me refiero a que espabiles con Sakura. — Naruto miró con asombro a su amigo, y enrojeció. —¡ No dejes que el Uchiha te pise el terreno!

—Bueno, —dijo Naruto, carraspeando para dejar el tema. — creo que se está haciendo tarde, mejor me voy.

—¡Nos vemos mañana! —exclamó Shikamaru.

—¡Claro Shikamaru, en el examen nos vemos!

—No. —negó Sai— Nos vemos todos mañana, iremos a animarte. — Naruto miró ilusionado a su amigo.

—Claro, ¡para eso están los amigos! —exclamó Kiba— Si todo va bien te invitaremos a comer, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí! Entonces seguro que todo saldrá bien jaja. — y se marchó.

...

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se acercó a la sede del examen.

—Bueno sé que no es muy normal que los amigos se acerquen al examen... —pensó—Pero al fin y al cabo puede decirse que les he preparado para el examen ¿no?

—No te engañes a ti misma, —protestó su inner— quieres verles y animarles si hace falta. — Sakura enrojeció, cuando en la puerta vio a Naruto con Sai y Kiba, riendo. Se acercó a ellos.

—¡Ey chicos! ¡Hola!

—Sakura-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a comprobar los frutos de mi entrenamiento, ¿qué crees?

—Miradla, —se burló Kiba—¡se ha hinchado como un pavo! —todos rieron. Entonces se acercó Sasuke.

—Bien, —dijo Sai— es pronto y ya estáis los dos, es un buen comienzo.

—Ya. —bufó Sasuke—¿ Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí?

—Hemos venido a animar a nuestro amigo, ¡por supuesto! - Sasuke se paralizó ante estas palabras de Kiba. Clavó su mirada en Sakura.

—Yo vengo como vuestra preparadora.

—Ah. —dijo Sasuke, y pensó: —Así que todos quieren animar a Naruto... Ahora no soy yo su único amigo, sino que vienen tan temprano a apoyarle...

Se abrió la puerta del edificio y apareció Shikamaru.

—¡Atención todos los que vayáis a examinaros! ¡Podéis ir pasando! —fueron entrando varios gennin — Ey Naruto, ¡chócala! —y chocaron los cinco. —Va a ir muy bien, ¡ya verás! — miró al lado y vio a Sasuke. Saludó con la cabeza diciendo —Uchiha.  
Sasuke también saludó con la cabeza:.

—¿Qué hay?

Ambos iban a entrar, cuando de repente alguien gritó:

—¡Eh, un minuto!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sasuke. Se giraron y vieron a Ino, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Tenten y Chouji.

—¡Mucha suerte Naruto! —exclamó Lee— ¡Les vas a dejar impresionados!

Todos: ¡Sí!

—Suerte también para ti, Sasuke-kun—dijo Ino. Éste giró la cara como que no le importara.

—¡Muchas gracias amigos! —exclamó Naruto con los ojos envidriados. Y ambos entraron.

Entonces los amigos se juntaron todos en un único grupo.

—Bueno, cuando les instalen a todos en donde harán el examen, nos dejarán entrar, eso me dijo Shikamaru. —explicó Kiba.

—Bien—convino Neji— ¡Así veremos qué tal lo hacen!

—Por cierto Sakura... —dijo maliciosamente Ino—¿y tú a quién has venido a animar? - Sakura enrojeció.

Sai vio que ella no sabía qué contestar e intercedió:

—Viene como su preparadora para el examen. Al fin y al cabo, ha estado entrenado con ellos dos para esto.

Todos asintieron, menos Ino que le murmuró al oído: "Sí sí... "

-_Continuará_.-


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**: El primer examen: Taijutsu!

Shikamaru se había convertido en el coordinador de los exámenes, junto con Temari. Hicieron pasar a todos los candidatos a una sala muy grande que estaba vacía. Temari comprobó los nombres de todos los aspirantes.

—Bien, estamos todos. —dijo la rubia al terminar.

—Escuchadme. —ordenó Shikamaru— Hoy vais a realizar la primera parte del examen. Os aviso de que nos ocupará casi todo el día.

—¡Hai!

—De acuerdo. —continuó Temari—Este examen es simple. Entraréis de uno en uno según se os llame en esa sala — señaló una puerta. — Una vez que entréis no volveréis aquí, ya os indicarán dentro.

—El objetivo de este examen —explicó Shikamaru— es comprobar el nivel individual de cada aspirante en todos los tipos de jutsu: taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu. — Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y murmuró:

—¿Genjutsu? Se acabó Naruto, ya sabía que no lo conseguiríamos por tu culpa. — Shikamaru vio la escena y siguió explicando:

—Por supuesto sabemos que no vais a ser unos maestros en todos los tipos. No hay que aprobar todas las partes, este primer examen se puede aprobar de dos formas: Primera, superando todas las partes. Segunda: que demostréis tener un nivel avanzado en alguno de los tipos. No sería justo perder a un experto en taijutsu por tener menos dotes de ninjutsu —dijo recordando a Lee—. De todas formas el encargado de cada parte puede decidir si no estáis preparados para continuar. Puede que detrás de esta puerta se acabe todo.

—De momento no os podemos contar más. —anunció Temari— Después habrá una última prueba, que ya descubriréis los que lleguéis al final.

Shikamaru y Temari se apoyaron en la pared al lado de la puerta por la que tendrían que entrar al examen.

—De acuerdo, ¡Akira Yamashi, entra! —llamó la kunoichi, comprobando la lista de aspirantes. El citado tendría unos 15 años. Se acercó a la puerta, Shikamaru se la abrió y entró con él. — pasaron un par de minutos y Shikamaru volvió a salir, le dijo algo al oído y Temari trazó una línea en unos papeles.

—Uno que no ha pasado. —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Naruto.

—Lo que ha hecho la de la arena ha sido tacharle de la lista. — Naruto se sorprendió.

—¡Aori Kuni! —una chica de unos 13 años entró, acompañada de Shikamaru también. Al poco Shikamaru salió y de nuevo le dijo algo a Temari, parece que hiciera una cruz en los papeles. Entonces Shikamaru sacó de su bolsillo un comunicador y se lo puso en la oreja. Temari mando entrar al siguiente, cuando de pronto Shikamaru parece que habló por el comunicador.

—De acuerdo. —volvió a decirle algo a Temari, y tachó otro nombre de la lista.

—Eso quiere decir... —pensó Naruto—¿que la chica que entró cayó en la segunda prueba? Por eso tiene un comunicador Shikamaru, ¿para saber hasta dónde llega cada uno? Si es así... llevamos dos de dos, no parece que vaya a ser sencillo. De todas formas, parece que llevan orden alfabético, me queda un buen rato por esperar...

En la sala casi todos estaban en silencio, aunque se distinguía como los grupos permanecían juntos. De pronto, distinguieron la conversación de unos chicos que estaban sentados cerca:

—¡Mira ésos, qué viejos!

—¡Deben de ser muy malos para no haber aprobado aún!

Naruto y Sasuke se encogieron y se pusieron muy rojos. Al cabo de un rato oyeron a Temari decir un nombre familiar:

—¡Hyuga Hanabi!

—¡Eh! —exclamó Naruto— Tú eres la hermana pequeña de Hinata ¿verdad? — la chica asintió. — ¡Mucha suerte Hanabi!

—¡Gracias Naruto! —exclamó Hanabi, alegre— Pero no me hace falta la suerte, ¡voy a aprobar este examen!

—¡No se parece nada a su hermana! —pensó Naruto—¿Esta chica de qué edad era? Porque sino me equivoco por aquí podría andar... —mientras buscaba entre la gente, y gritó: —¡Ajá! ¡Konohamaru!

—¡Naruto! —exclamó el Sarutobi—¡Sí, oí que te presentabas! ¡Qué gracia! ¡Eres de los más viejos!

—¡No tiene gracia! —se quejó el rubio—¡Sabes que no pude presentarme antes!

—Lo que sé es que la primera vez no aprobaste. —se burló— Además hace años que volvista a la villa, ¿por qué no te presentaste? ¿Acaso tenías miedo?

—¿Miedo yo? ¡Qué dices! ¡Ya verás!

—Al final yo me convertiré en chunnin antes que tú...

—¡No bromees conmigo! —gritó Naruto—¡Eso no va a pasar!

—Claro que sí. —rió Konohmaru—Están entrando por orden alfabético, ¡y voy antes que tú!

—¡Pero eso no quiere decir nada! ¡Sólo es la primera parte del examen!

—¡Puede ser, pero la acabaré antes que tú! — ambos se separaron, muy orgullosos.

Pasó más tiempo.

—¡Sarutobi Konohamaru! — Konohamaru se acercó a la puerta, y antes de entrar miró a Naruto, y le sonrió. Naruto le respondió levantando el pulgar .

Naruto intentó estar pendiente por lo que hacían Shikamaru y Temari de si Konohamaru llegaba hasta el final, pero a Shikamaru le llegaba información de varias salas a la vez, y no pudo distinguir si se trataba de Konohamaru.

El tiempo pasaba y cada vez había menos gente en la sala. De pronto quedaban sólo ellos dos y otra chica. Temari llamó a la chica, y ya sólo quedaron ellos dos en la sala.

—El destino lo ha querido así. —rió Temari.

Shikamaru salió y le dio la señal a Temari de que la chica no había superado la primera parte.

—Uchiha Sasuke.

Shikamaru abrió la puerta, y cuando Sasuke se acercaba a ella:

—¡Suerte! —exclamó Naruto. Sasuke iba a responderle mal, pero al girarse y verle sonriendo, sólo puso cara de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué lo he hecho? —pensó Naruto—En fin, de su suerte también depende la mía, supongo.

En ese momento una mano en el hombro le sacó de su pensamiento. Miró hacia arriba (estaba sentado) y vio a Temari.

—Debo reconocer que me gusta estar presente en este momento. —dijo ell— Nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, que ya son prácticamente dos leyendas, haciendo el examen de chunnin. — sonrió, y Naruto puso cara de fastidio — Tranquilo, sé que las circunstancias no han sido normales.

En ese momento Shikamaru salió y asintió mirando a Temari. Ahora sí Naruto vio como marcaba una X en una casilla, una de las 4 casillas que había al lado de cada nombre. Pudo distinguir que unas dos terceras partes de los nombres estaban tachadas.

—Ha pasado ¿verdad? —preguntó Naruto.

—No te lo podemos decir…, —dijo Shikamaru—pero es bastante obvio ¿no? - Naruto asintió. — Pero antes, Naruto, hay algo que queríamos pedirte... — estaba algo sonrojado.

—Dime.

—Verás... —dijo Temari— en este primer examen se supone que nuestro trabajo es aquí hasta que entre el último candidato, y al otro lado cuando salga el último que llegue hasta allí. Pero... nos gustaría ver el proceso... Si no te importa.

—¿Quieres decir que queréis ver mi examen?

Shikamaru asintió.

—¡Claro! Pasad los dos, por mí no hay problema. —Shikamaru y Temari sonrieron agradecidos. La kunoichi se volvió a poner junto a la puerta y adoptando una postura formal llamó, por última vez:

—Uzumaki Naruto. - los tres entraron en la sala con bastante buen humor.

...

Dentro de la sala, Naruto vio dos caras conocidas.

—Hola Naruto, te esperábamos.

—¡Gai-sensei! ¡Lee! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Somos los encargados de poner a prueba el taijutsu de los aspirantes. —explicó Sai—¿Cómo no caíste en eso? ¿Quién mejor que nosotros iba a hacerlo?

—Yo... no pensé nada... —dijo Naruto—¿Cómo iba a saber lo que iba a pasar?

—Perdona Naruto, ¡no podíamos decirte nada! —exclamó Lee—Pero si esto te ha sorprendido, ¡no sabes lo que te espera! — dijo riendo.

—Bueno, debemos empezar. —apremoió Gai. —Esta parte es muy rápida, te explico: ¿Ves esa puerta? Es la que te lleva a la segunda parte de este primer examen. Lo único que tienes que hacer es llegar a ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Sólo tengo que llegar?

—Sí Naruto, —confirmó Lee—si llegas a la puerta has pasado esta fase.

—¿Cómo que "si llego"...?

—Exactamente. —asintió Gai—Nosotros te lo intentaremos impedir. Tienes varias formas de conseguirlo: siendo más rápido que nosotros, o enfrentándote a nosotros.

—¿Qué? ¿A los dos?

—Sí, a los dos. —dijo Lee—Bueno, lo que tienes que hacer es cruzar la puerta, si lo consigues en dos minutos has aprobado esta parte. — Naruto asintió. — Recuerda que sólo vale el taijutsu, no puedes utilizar ningún ninjutsu, incluida la multiplicación de cuerpos, sólo el cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Y el examen comienza... ¡YA! —exclamó Shikamaru, mirando su reloj.

Naruto echó a correr, pero Gai le salió al paso, lanzando una patada voladora. Naruto se agachó y sin detenerse siguió corriendo a cuatro patas, cuando se encontró con Lee, que apoyado en el suelo, estaba a punto de dar una patada a ras de suelo para detener al rubio. Éste saltó, utilizó la espalda de Lee como trampolín y siguió corriendo. De repente notó que le agarraban de los brazos, era Gai, que con un brazo sujetaba los dos de Naruto, y con el otro le agarraba fuertemente del cuello para que no pudiera moverse.

—¡Lee! —exclamó Gai—¿Cuánto queda?

—¡Un minuto y medio!

—Bien Naruto. A ver qué haces ahora. — Naruto estaba irritado, y de pronto le vino a la mente lo que había dicho Lee "sólo el cuerpo a cuerpo".

Naruto rojo como un tomate dijo:

—Pe... perdona por esto, Gai-sensei. — Gai se quedó asombrado, cuando de repente Naruto dobló una pierna y con fuerza dio en la parte íntima de Gai. Éste cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Naruto corrió y enseguida alcanzó la puerta.  
Todos estaban atónitos.

—¿Gai-sensei? —pregutó Lee, preocupado—¿Estás bien? —le ayudó a incorporarse, y éste puso su típica sonrisa (aunque le costaría trabajo, en esa situación...).

—¡Muy bien Naruto! ¡Has utilizado las debilidades de tu oponente en su contra!

—Éste tío es muy raro... —murmuró Shikamaru.

—Sí. —asintió su compañera—¡ Casi me pone los pelos de punta!

—¡Enhorabuena Naruto! —exclamó Lee—¡Los has conseguido en 45 segundos! ¡Es el segundo mejor tiempo!

—¿El segundo...? —pensó Naruto—Creo que prefiero no saber quién es el primero, aunque me lo puedo imaginar.

—De acuerdo, supongo que has pasado esta prueba... —dijo Shikamaru, indicándole a Temari que pusiera la cruz correspondiente— Entonces sigamos, vamos a la segunda.

—¡Hai! —Naruto abrió la puerta y pasaron los tres, mientras Lee gritaba "¡Mucha suerte Naruto!"

Al otro lado, la sorpresa de Naruto no fue menor. Ahí estaban Kurenai y Neji. Ambos sonrieron al ver a Naruto.

—¡Kurenai-sensei! ¡Neji! ¿Vosotros sois los responsables de la segunda parte?

—Así es Naruto. —asintió Kurenai—Nosotros ponemos a prueba el genjutsu.

—¿Qué? ¿El genjutsu?

—Sí, —dijo Shikamaru—Kurenai-sensei es la mayor experta en genjutsu de Konoha.

—¿Y Neji? —preguntó Naruto—No sabía que pudieras...

—El Byakugan —interrumpió Neji— es una de las habilidades especiales que ayudan a la utilización de genjutsu Naruto. Creía que lo sabías.

—Bueno, debemos empezar. —dijo Kurenai—Esta prueba se divide en dos. La primera es que consigas hacernos caer a alguno de los dos en un genjutsu.

—Kurenai-sensei, yo... —dijo Naruto, cabizbajo.

—Lo sé, y no pasa nada. —interrumpió Kurenai— No todo el mundo tiene porqué saber utilizar genjutsus, pero para llegar a chunnin sí deben ser capaces de salir de un genjutsu de nivel medio.

—¿Quieres decir que...?

—Sí Naruto, usaremos un genjutsu contigo y debes ser capaz de salir de él. —explicó Neji.

—Neji, te toca a ti. (Nota: como es una técnica que consume bastante chakra, se turnaban para poder tener algo de tiempo para descansar)

—Bien. ¿Puedo hacer aquello que hablamos?

—Sí, —aceptó Kurenai— también es un tipo de genjutsu. Naruto, recuerda que debes salir de la ilusión antes de dos minutos. A los dos minutos se dará por suspendida la prueba. ¿Lo entiendes? Dos minutos.

—Sí, sí...

—De acuerdo, ¡empecemos! ¡Byakugan!

-_Continuará_.-


	13. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**: El final del primer examen y la prueba sorpresa de Kakashi.

Naruto parpadeó y se encontró viendo Konoha desde una ventana.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —pensó Naruto— ¿Por qué no estoy en el infierno, atravesado por una espada, o algo así? —de pronto un ruido le sacó de sus pensamientos. Detrás de él se abrió una puerta de golpe. Y entró Konohamaru a toda prisa.

—¡Naruto-sensei! - Naruto se giró de golpe. — ¡Naruto-sensei! ¡Ya he vuelto de la misión! ¿Podemos seguir mañana ya con el entrenamiento?

Naruto no entendía nada.

—Eh... Claro Konohamaru. —de repente otro ninja entró en la sala y se dirigió a Naruto:

—Perdone, Naruto-sama, no he podido detenerle.

—Ayyy—protestó Konohamaru— ¡ya me voy! ¡Hasta mañana, sensei!

Naruto se quedó de piedra. "Sensei... Sama..." miró a su alrededor, se miró a si mismo. No había duda, ¡era el Hokage de Konoha! Konohamaru y el otro ninja salieron del despacho.

—¿Qué pasa aquí...? —pensó Naruto—¡Esto me asusta más que lo que esperaba encontrarme! — de nuevo un ruido le sacó de sus pensamientos, esta vez en la ventana.

—Buenos días amor.

—¿¡ Sakura-chan!?

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó la pelirrosa— Ah ya veo, tú también estás emocionado ¿verdad? — sonrió mientras se le acercaba. El rubio se quedó quieto y ella le acarició la cara.

—¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! —sonrió la kunoichi—Ya es nuestro primer aniversario... Quiero que sepas que este año a tu lado ha sido el mejor de mi vida. —y le dio un tierno beso. El rubio se quedó quieto... podría estar así para siempre. De pronto reaccionó, y con cara muy triste dijo:

—Lo siento Sakura-chan... Éste es el momento más feliz de toda mi vida... Pero tengo que irme.

Sakura le cogió de la mano.

—¡No por favor! ¡No te vayas! ¡Quédate conmigo!

—No puedo... — Naruto recordó que Jiraiya le había dicho que para salir de un genjutsu debía interrumpir el flujo de chacra. Se concentró en eso, pero antes de que pudiera conseguirlo, se encontró de nuevo en la sala del examen. Todos le estaban mirando sonriendo.

—Enhorabuena Naruto. —dijo Kurenai—Has estado a punto de alcanzar el límite de tiempo pero lo has conseguido.

—¡Pero... si no me había liberado aún!

—Ya, pero lo estabas haciendo. En eso consistía. No todos son capaces de interrumpir el flujo de chacra, sólo había que estar cerca.

—¿Y... eso es todo? —preguntó Naruto.

—Sí. —asintió Neji— A mí me parecía bastante simple, pero cuando se han visto envueltos en sus pesadillas, o cuando han sentido algo de dolor... Fueron pocos los que lograron concentrarse.

—Es cierto, —confirmó Temari, mirando la lista— habéis dejado fuera a unos cuantos...

—Ya... —dijo Kurenai, algo roja por la culpabilidad.

—¿No lo entiendo... pesadillas? —preguntó confundido Naruto.

—Sí, es el genjutsu típico, —explicó Kurenai— meter a la persona en uno de sus peores temores, para poner a prueba su capacidad de reacción. — Naruto siguió muy extrañado.

—En tu caso —prosiguió Neji— sabíamos que de eso te sobraba, hemos probado tu voluntad.

—¿Mi voluntad?

—Sí, —sintió el Hyuga—lo que has visto… es tu sueño cumplido. Tenías que tener la voluntad suficiente para salir de él a tiempo.

—Ya veo... – murmuró Naruto cabizbajo.

—Siento si ha resultado cruel, Naruto.

—Tranquilo, ¡la verdad es que ha sido una prueba interesante!

Todos sonrieron.

—¡Me alegro de que no te enfades! —exclamó Neji—Bueno, entonces has superado la segunda prueba, ¡pasa por allí para la tercera!

—¡Hai!

Kurenai/Neji: Suerte!

—¡Muchas gracias! - abrió la puerta y entró con Temari y Shikamaru en la tercera prueba.

...

Al entrar en la tercera sala, se encontraron con un único examinador, al que Naruto también conocía muy bien.

—¡Yamato-taichou!

—¡Hola Naruto! ¡Por fin has llegado! La verdad es que saber que llegarías tú ha hecho que no pierda las ganas a lo largo del día. — Naruto sonrió.

—Por favor capitán, los demás están esperando. —apremió Shikamaru.

—¡Qué pena! Bueno entonces empecemos. —dijo Yamato— Creo que la prueba es simple, no ha habido mucha gente que llegando hasta aquí no la haya superado. ¿Ves esa pared de allí? — señaló la pared a sus espaldas — Debes destruirla, sin moverte del sitio, utilizando sólamente una técnica.

—Pero... si la pared está en pie... —dijo Naruto—¿Cómo puede haberla superado ya alguien?

Yamato se rió, y acercándose a la pared dio unos golpecitos en ella.

—¿Ves? La pared es de madera, la he reconstruido cada vez que ha caído.

—Entendido. —asintió Naruto—¿Entonces sólo puedo usar una técnica?

—Así es Naruto, tómate un segundo para decidir cuál debes utilizar.

Naruto pensó un poco. De pronto:

—¡Ya sé! ¡Será mejor que te apartes, Capitán Yamato! — Yamato se asombró pero conociendo a Naruto, se apartó.

—¡Kazegakufu no jutsu! (técnica del gran soplo de viento) —una corriente de viento muy potente salió disparada sobre la pared, que se vino abajo de una pieza.

Todos se quedaron tan sorprendidos que no pudieron hablar. Naruto al verlos pensó que había hecho algo mal y se inquietó.

—Na... Naruto... —blabuceó Yamato—Creo que me entendiste mal... Sólo tenías que atravesarla... — Naruto enrojeció.

Temari se acercó a la pared, examinándola con curiosidad.

—¡Se ha venido abajo limpiamente! ¡No ha afectado para nada a las demás paredes!

—Naruto... —llamó Shikamaru—¿acabas de usar una técnica de rango B con total precisión y aún crees que has hecho algo mal?

—¿Entonces está bien?

—Digamos... —rió Yamato— que con ese control del ninjutsu, aunque no hubieras superado las otras pruebas podrías seguir adelante.

—¡Bien! ¿Eso quiere decir que soy un experto en ninjutsu?

—No te confíes tanto, Naruto. —aconsejó Temari— Sólo significa que tienes un nivel avanzado para las expectativas de una primera fase de examen a chunnin. — Naruto puso cara de decepción.

—Pero... ¡ha sido impresionante! —animó Shikamaru, y acercándose a su amigo, le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi lo tira al suelo.

—Bien, —dijo Temari—es hora de reunirnos con los otros que han pasado.

Pasaron a la última sala. Allí había cerca de cuarenta personas, eran bastantes pero teniendo en cuenta que se habían presentado casi ciento cincuenta, había mucha diferencia.

—Muy bien, —dijo Shikamaru— os felicito a todos por llegar hasta aquí. Por favor poneos en línea. Todos se juntaron formando una gran fila que ocupaba toda la gran sala.  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron Kakashi y Gaara.

—¡Enhorabuena a todos! —exclamó Kakashi— Normalmente los Kages no ven a los candidatos hasta la última ronda, pero este caso es especial.

—Sí, —prosiguió Gaara— la última parte de este primer examen ha sido sugerida por Hokage-sama.

Todos se asombraron. Naruto y Sasuke cruzaron sin querer la mirada.

—Muy bien, entonces antes de continuar debemos resolver algo. —dijo Temari—Hasta aquí ha sido individual, por lo que varios equipos habrán quedado divididos.

—Por favor, todos los que hayáis perdido algún miembro de vuestro equipo en las pruebas anteriores, ¡levantad la mano! —ordenó Shikamaru. Se alzaron casi 30 manos. — Vaya, sí que se han separado grupos...

—De acuerdo. —dijo Temari— Podéis hacer lo que queráis, continuar el examen sin los miembros que os falten, o volver con vuestro equipo y seguir siendo gennin aunque hayáis superado la primera prueba, e intentarlo la próxima vez.

—Así es, —asintió Shikamaru— de modo que los que quieran continuar el examen faltando alguien de su equipo, o individualmente si es el caso, que dé un paso al frente. — de las treinta personas que habían levantado la mano, casi 25 dieron un paso al frente. — ¿Alguien más? — no hubo respuesta.

—Muy bien, —dijo Temari—vosotros, los que no queréis continuar de manera individual, volved con vuestro equipo. —los que no habían dado el paso al frente se acercaron a la puerta.

—Y vosotros, —continuó Shikamaru— los que queríais continuar sin vuestro equipo, estáis suspendidos. No se abandona a tu propio equipo nunca. Se os penaliza con dos años en los que no podréis presentaros a este examen. Veremos si vuestro equipo quiere esperar por vosotros sabiendo lo que ha pasado.

Una expresión de asombro cruzó la sala.

—Sí, esto tiene el sello de Kakashi-sensei. —pensó Naruto.

Los que habían dado un paso al frente fueron saliendo de mala gana.

—Es la hora. —anunció Shikamaru. Miró a Temari y ambos dieron un paso atrás. De pronto entró Anko por la ventana a toda velocidad.

—¡Buenos días! —la kunoichi echó un vistazo – Uhmmm. Así que tenemos 17 candidatos... ¡No está mal!

Naruto miró a los lados. Sí, quedaban 17. Sasuke y él, y cinco grupos de tres personas. De esos cinco dos eran de Konoha: el equipo de Konohamaru y el de la pequeña de los Hyuga; y los otros tres eran uno de la arena, otro de la aldea de la niebla, y el último de la aldea de la roca. Éstos últimos eran los únicos mayores que Sasuke y Naruto.

—Bien —dijo Anko—escuchadme, mocosos: Mañana a las 10 en punto quiero veros a todos en la entrada de Konoha para el segundo examen. Recordad que hayáis aprobado el primer examen sólo significa que todavía no os habíais encontrado conmigo. ¡Hasta mañana! —y salió de un salto, igual que había entrado.

—¿Debe tener prisa por encontrarse con Yamato eh? —murmuró Shikamaru. Temari rió.

—Muy bien, ya lo habéis oído. —dijo Shikamaru— Mañana nos veremos a las 10 am en las puertas de Konoha. Ahora podéis iros.

—¡Hai!

En ese momento, Naruto fue corriendo hacia los dos Kages.

—¿Ya va a hacerle la pelota a Kakashi? —pensó Sasuke. Cuando para su sorpresa Naruto se dirigió hacia Gaara. — ¿Qué?

—¡Gaara! —exclamó Naruto.

—¿Qué hay, amigo? —saludó el kazekage.

—¿"Amigo"? —pensó Sasuke— ¿Es que ahora todo el mundo quiere a Naruto?

—¿Qué haces por aquí tan pronto? —preguntó Naruto—¡No esperaba verte hasta la última ronda!

—Es que modifiqué mi agenda para poder venir más tiempo. Quería apoyar a mi mejor amigo! — Naruto mostró una gran sonrisa.

—¡Muchas gracias Gaara! ¡Eso es muy importante para mí! Ey, voy a ir con los chicos a tomar algo, ¿por qué no vienes? — Sasuke se quedó helado en ese momento.

—De acuerdo, —aceptó Gaara— luego nos vemos.

Naruto se dio cuenta de la expresión de Sasuke, y aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía:

—¿Sasuke, qué dices? ¿Vienes a celebrarlo?

—¿Celebrar haber pasado el primer examen de chunnin? —preguntó con altivez el moreno— Es tan ridículo como celebrar ser capaz de vestirse por la mañana. —esta vez Naruto no mostró que sus palabras le hicieran daño, lo que sorprendió al Uchiha.

—Como quieras. De todas formas hemos quedado en una hora en la plaza, si cambias de idea. — y dicho esto se fue. Entonces Kakashi se acercó a Sasuke.

—¿Por qué no vas? Ya sabes, conoce a tu enemigo...

—Lo conozco perfectamente. —repuso Sasuke.

—Entonces tienes una hora para encontrar otra excusa. — Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, y entonces Kakashi se fue.

-_Continuará_.-


	14. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**: ¿Amigos o enemigos? El 2º examen... ¡creo que prefería el bosque de la muerte!

Ya anochecía cuando Naruto llegó a la plaza. Ya estaban allí Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba y Gaara.

—¡Hola! —saludó el rubio.

—¡Vamos Naruto! —exclamó Kiba—¡Llegas tarde!

—Qué fastidio... —protestó Shikamaru— ¿es que quieres parecerte al Hokage o qué? — todos rieron.

—No sabéis lo que tuve que esperar hoy... —comentó Gaara— os daré una pista: ¡se suponía que íbamos a ir antes de que empezara el examen! — las risas de los chicos se hicieron más fuertes.

—¿Y Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto, mirando por todos lados.

—Naruto... Sabes que no va a venir. —dijo Shikamaru.

—Ya, supongo que no.

—Pues entonces vamos. —dijo Sai— No tiene sentido esperar por alguien que no va a aparecer. —todos empezaron a andar, sin darse cuenta de que una sombra los espiaba... era Sasuke. La escena que había visto le dio tanta rabia que decidió seguirlos.

—Mira qué bien se llevan ahora... —pensó Sasuke— ¿eso es real? Sigo sin poder creer que el Kazekage, Gaara de la Arena, la única persona que conocí que estaba casi a mi altura y albergaba más odio que yo... Ahora viene antes de tiempo sólo por Naruto... Y ahí van, riendo como grandes amigos...

El grupo llegó a un bar y entró. Se sentaron y estuvieron bebiendo y bromeando. Sasuke no conseguía entender las conversaciones desde que entraron, y llegó un momento en el que no pudo aguantar más y entró.

—Eh, mirad quién está ahí. —señaló Sai.

—¡Sasukeeeee! —gritó Naruto—¡Aquí! ¡Qué bien que hayas venido! ¿Cómo nos encontraste? Ya sé, sentiste nuestro chacra ¿verdad?

—No me hizo falta, se os oye casi desde mi casa, al otro lado de la villa.

Gaara habló, sin dejar de mirar el vaso de sake:

—Desde donde seguro que se nos oía era desde la puerta, que es donde llevas un buen rato.

Sasuke puso cara de desagrado, y empezó a darse la vuelta.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Kiba— Naruto lleva todo el rato guardándote un sitio porque decía que vendrías.

Sasuke miró a Naruto:

—¿Cómo...? - Naruto sonrió y le señaló la silla vacía.

—Al fin y al cabo esta celebración también es para ti. — Sasuke miró para otro lado y aunque dudó un poco, se sentó.

—Esperad, voy por otro vaso. —dijo Sai.

—No será necesario. —negó Shikamaru—Yo me voy ya. Quédate con el mío, Uchiha. — y lo movió hasta él.

—¿Quéee? —exclamó Naruto—¿Te vas ya? ¿Por qué?

—¿Puede ser que hayas quedado con cierta persona...? – bromeó Kiba. Shikamaru se sonrojó, y todos sonrieron (menos Sasuke, que intentaba no estar a gusto).

—Hmm... ¡Qué problemático! —seguía rojo, y sus amigos se echaron a reír, incluido Sasuke. — Bueno, recordad ser puntuales, mañana a las 10 am en la entrada de la villa.

—Si si... ¡qué pesado! —protestó Naruto— ¡Mejor vete ya o te llevarás un buen golpe de abanico! — volvieron a reír y Shikamaru se marchó, con una medio sonrisa.

Sai agarró la botella de sake y rellenó el vaso de Sasuke y de paso el de Gaara, que estaba vacío.

—Vaya Gaara, ¡parece que el título de Kage conlleva ser buen bebedor! —bromeó Naruto.

—Esto lo dan las preocupaciones. —contestó muy serio, aunque ni él se lo creía, y fue sonriendo poco a poco hasta que estalló en una carcajada. Todos rieron también. Así pasaron un par de horas muy agradables, hasta que cuando Naruto agarró la botella para rellenarse, Sai se la quitó de golpe.

—Naruto... Se acabó para ti.

—¿Qué dices?

—Sí Naruto deberías irte ya, ¡es tarde! —aconsejó Gaara. Naruto puso cara de fastidio. — No sabemos lo que Anko tiene preparado para el siguiente examen, ¡será mejor que los dos estéis descansados!

—Tienen razón. —suspiró Naruto—Venga, vámonos Sasuke.

Sasuke le miró mal.

—¿Y por qué me tengo que ir contigo?

—¿Acaso tal y como estás vas a ser capaz de llegar a casa? —miró al Uchiha, había bebido demasiado. Naruto agarró un brazo de Sasuke y lo puso sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar. Así salieron del local.

...

—Bueno... ¿qué os ha parecido? —preguntó Sai, una vez que Naruto y Sasuke habían salido.

—No sé... —dijo Kiba— ha sido raro... — todos estaban cabizbajos.

—¡Venga, —exclamó Gaara— a la siguiente invito yo!

Sai/Kiba: ¡Bien! —y continuaron la noche los tres.

...

Por el camino, Sasuke sólo decía cosas que apenas se entendían, salvo algún que otro "déjame" o "no necesito tu ayuda", pero Naruto no le hacía caso. Cuando estaban entrando en lo que era la zona de viviendas de los Uchiha, el rubio sintió un escalofrío.

—Está todo tan vacío... —pensó Naruto— Supongo que estará lleno de recuerdos para él — miró al Uchiha casi con pena. — La verdad es que desde que Sasuke se fue, no había vuelto a pisar este lugar.

Continuaron hasta la casa de Sasuke, que era la única que tenía muestras de haber sido habitada: algunas pisadas cerca de la puerta, y en la entrada había unos zapatos y lo que Naruto reconoció como la antigua capa del Uchiha. Subieron al piso de arriba, y Naruto dejó al moreno encima de la cama. Hacía tiempo que Sasuke no había vuelto a decir nada. Naruto se dio la vuelta y se llevó una gran sorpresa: encima de la mesa se encontró con la famosa foto del equipo 7. Se acercó y se dio cuenta de que a diferencia de la mayoría de las cosas de la casa, la foto no estaba cubierta por el polvo.

—Eso quiere decir que no la tiene como una cosa más... —pensó sonriendo. En ese momento el moreno se incorporó un poco y cuando vio lo que Naruto estaba haciendo gritó:

—¡Narutoooo! ¡Fuera de mi casa! - Naruto se puso muy serio, dejó la foto donde la había encontrado y se giró para mirar a Sasuke.

—De nada. —y salió rápidamente de allí. Mientras se alejaba echó un vistazo hacia atrás y pensó "Es como vivir solo en medio de un cementerio...".

...

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto estaba dormido cuando llamaron con fuerza a su puerta.

—Narutooooo.

— Ayyy aún no. — se giró un poco y vio que aún era pronto — ¡Es temprano!

—¡Abre, Naruto! -—el rubio se levantó de mala gana y casi sin abrir los ojos. Abrió la puerta y allí se encontró a Shikamaru.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano Shikamaru? —preguntó, frotándose los ojos.

—Tengo que ir ya a hacer los preparativos del segundo examen, pero quería asegurarme de que no te quedaras dormido. — Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendido del gesto de su amigo.

—¿Ah si? ¡Pues muchas gracias Shikamaru! — se volvió y rápidamente puso el chándal encima de la cama, luego abrió el grifo de la ducha

—Bueno, tengo que irme ya. Pero no hace falta que corras tanto Naruto, es pronto.

—Es que hay algo que quiero hacer antes de ir. —contestó el rubio, sonriendo.

—¡Ok, entonces no te retrases!

—¡Hai! — Shikamaru se fue y Naruto se preparó a toda prisa. Salía de casa y aún se estaba ajustando las botas, cuando terminó se movió rápidamente y saltando de tejado en tejado llegó a su destino. Estaba apoyado en el tejado de enfrente, y a través de la ventana vio que Sasuke seguía dormido. De un salto entró en la habitación y se plantó al lado de la cama.

—¡Venga, despiertaaa! —gritó a su oído. El Uchiha saltó del susto. Vio a Naruto y volvió a tumbarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Asegurarme de que te levantas. Vamos, ¡si nos damos prisa podemos desayunar en Ichiraku!

—¿Ramen para desayunar? — preguntó con tono de burla.

—Vamos, sé que te gusta el ramen. Además debes estar muerto de hambre. Después de lo de anoche, tu estómago te lo agradecerá. — Sasuke estaba a punto de negarlo cuando le rugieron las tripas a un volumen casi sobrehumano. — Jajaja, te espero abajo, no tardes.

En poco tiempo el moreno bajó ya vestido, pero seguía serio.

— Vamos. —y salió a toda velocidad.

—¡Eh! ¡Espera! —exclamó Naruto, y echó a correr. Cuando salieron de la zona del clan Uchiha, Sasuke redujo la velocidad. "Parece que le tenga miedo a las calles de esta zona" pensó Naruto. Llegaron a Ichiraku y desayunaron también en silencio. Cuando estaban terminando, el dueño del restaurante se dirigió a Naruto.

—Naruto, si te vas ahora llegarás bien de tiempo. — Naruto miró el reloj, tenía tiempo de sobra.

—¿Sabe qué? —dijo el rubio—Por una vez creo que será buena idea llegar antes de tiempo. — se giró — ¿Nos vamos ya, Sasuke? — abrió los ojos como platos cuando descubrió que la silla de su lado estaba vacía. — ¿Pero... dónde...?

—El Uchiha acabó antes que tú y se fue. —dijo el dueño del restaurante.

—En fin... —suspiró Naruto, y sacó el monedero de la ranita.

—De ningún modo, hoy invita la casa. Y si vienes por aquí a contarme cómo fue y contra quién será tu combate en la última ronda, la próxima vez también invitará la casa. — Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿En serio? ¡Pues lo haré, no lo dude! ¡Gracias!

...

En las puertas de Konoha, minutos antes de las 10, ya estaban Shikamaru, Temari, Anko, y 15 de los 17 aspirantes que quedaban.

—¡Qué puntuales son todos! —exclamó Temari.

—No, todos no... – suspiró Shikamaru - Ni siquiera yendo a despertarle es capaz de llegar pronto. - Anko se acercó a ellos.

—Faltan Uchiha y Uzumaki, ¿va todo bien? - Shikamaru recordó lo que le dijo Naruto de que había algo que quería hacer, y por un momento temió que hubiera pasado algo. De pronto oyeron como alguien se acercaba corriendo, miraron y era Sasuke, que llegaba a toda velocidad.

—¿Pero qué?... —preguntó extrañada Temari.

—¡No lo conseguirás Sasukeee! —oyeron la voz de Naruto, y miraron hacia arriba, Naruto iba muy rápido de tejado en tejado. Anko puso cara de susto.

—¿Qué demonios les pasa?

De pronto Sasuke frenó justo delante de ellos, y Naruto aterrizó al otro lado, justo en la puerta de la villa.

Sasuke/Naruto: ¡Bien! ¡Gané! - se miraron - ¿Qué dices? ¡Llegué yo primero! (hablando los dos a la vez todo).

—Habíamos quedado en la puerta, —dijo Naruto— y yo he llegado a la puerta.

—De eso nada. —repuso el moreno— El objetivo era encontrarse con ellos y es lo que he hecho yo. —se quedaron mirándose y a los dos les salían como rayitos de los ojos.

—¿Qué era lo que te preocupaba? —murmuró Temari a Shikamaru— ¡Pero si son como dos niños!

—No sé... Pero mientras quede en esto, todo irá bien.

—Bien, ya estamos todos. —comenzó Anko— Veréis, este año quería repetir el bosque de la muerte... — todos pusieron cara de miedo — pero... me lo han prohibido. Por lo visto a los nuevos Kages no les gusta eso de que mueran aspirantes, ya sabéis. — todos suspiraron aliviados. — Pero eso no significa que vayamos a bajar el nivel, así que esta prueba será más dura, aunque sin riesgo de muerte.

—Pues no estoy muy seguro de que sea mejor... —murmuró Naruto.

—De acuerdo —continuó Anko— prestad atención. Vais a comenzar el segundo examen, yo lo llamo ¡"La carrera infernal"!

—¿La carrera infernal? —preguntaron algunos de los aspirantes.

—Cómo le gusta poner esa clase de nombres... —suspiró Shikamaru.

—La prueba consiste en lo siguiente: a cada equipo se le dará una ruta a seguir. Todas las rutas llegan al mismo punto, y cubren los mismos kilómetros, pero están diseñadas para que no coincidáis con otro equipo. El objetivo es llegar a un pequeño edificio antes de cuatro días. Exactamente a las 10 am del cuarto día, los equipos que no hayan llegado estarán suspendidos.

—¡Qué chorrada! – exclamó Sasuke. Anko sonrió.

—Por cierto, —dijo la examinadora— si pensáis en dormir, o parar a comer, hacer vuestras necesidades o descansar un rato... Os aseguro que no os dará tiempo. — todos se sorprendieron. — Esta bien, no tenéis comida, ni agua, ni tiempo para deteneros a buscarla. Por supuesto unos equipos tendrán más suerte que otros en el tipo de ruta que les toque, os las repartiremos totalmente al azar, y durante el trayecto habrá encargados de vigilar que seguís la ruta indicada, aunque vosotros no los veréis a ellos.

Temari comenzó a repartirles unos sobres.

—Muy bien, abrid los sobres y habrá comenzado el examen. — así lo hicieron, y se oyó un "¿qué?" generalizado.

—¿Esto es la distancia verdad? — dijo un ninja de la Arena, señalando un recuadro de la hoja.

—Sí, así es. —asintió Anko.

—¡Es imposible cubrir esta distancia en cuatro días! — exclamó Naruto. Unos golpecitos en el hombro hicieron que el rubio se girara y vio a Shikamaru a su lado. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Que Sasuke salió en cuanto abriste el sobre...

Naruto echó a correr:.

—¡Sasukeeee! ¡Espera! ¡Se supone que somos un equipo!

—¡Pues entonces date prisa, perdedor! - Al ver salir a Naruto todos los demás equipos salieron también.

—¡Nos vemos en cuatro días! —gritó Anko, y murmuró— A los que lo consigáis...

...

—¿Crees que podrás mirar el mapa sin detenerte? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Pues claro, ¿por quién me tomas?

—De acuerdo, entonces tú dirás por dónde vamos. — Naruto se calló un segundo.

—Tenemos que avanzar por los árboles en esa dirección. — Sasuke miró de reojo y siguió la dirección que señalaba Naruto, que dobló el mapa y siguió al emo, enseguida se puso a su altura.

—Cuando estés cansado y te cueste leer el mapa me lo pasas. —dijo el Uchiha— Pero es todo lo que quiero oír, porque no vamos a parar.

—¿Que no vamos a parar en cuatro días? ¿Estás bien de la cabeza? - Sasuke no dijo nada.

—Cuatro días así, y solo con Sasuke... —pensó Naruto— Creo que prefería el bosque de la muerte...

-_Continuará_.-


	15. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**: Los emparejamientos para el tercer examen.

Mientras Naruto y Sasuke se examinaban, Sakura fue llamada al despacho del Hokage.

—¿Quería verme, sensei?

—Sí. Sakura, debemos comenzar tu entrenamiento.

—¿Quiere decir que usted me va a entrenar?

—De momento voy a someterte a una prueba.

—¿Qué tipo de prueba? - Kakashi se puso en pie.

—Como sabes, los jounin tienen que poder utilizar dos o más tipos de elementos. Y tú de momento sólo controlas la tierra, que es el elemento al que es más afín tu chacra. — Sakura asintió. — Debemos averiguar cuál es el segundo elemento al que tienes afinidad.

—¿Y eso como se averigua? —preguntó la kunoichi.

—De la misma forma que averiguamos el principal, con los papeles de chacra. —y sacó varios papeles de un cajón. — Como sabes, si tu chacra es de elemento tierra, el papel se rompe en pedazos; si es de tipo viento, se rasga; si es de tipo eléctrico, se arruga; si es de tipo agua, se moja; y si es de tipo fuego, se quema.

—¿Pero eso es para el elemento principal, no? — Kakashi asintió, pero tendió los papeles a la pelirosa y le indicó que cogiera uno. Ella lo tomó entre sus manos.

—Bien, ahora concéntrate en tu chacra. — ella lo hizo, y el papel se rompió en pedazos. — Muy bien Sakura, eso era lo que quería. — Sakura lo miró extrañada. — Ahora coge otro.

—Pero... — Kakashi volvió a tenderle los papeles, así que sin decir nada más, cogió otro.

—Ahora concéntrate en tu chacra, pero no igual que antes. Busca esa parte en tu interior que no salió antes, la que no intervino cuando te concentraste y el papel se romió. — Sakura cerró los ojos unos momentos, pero no pasó nada.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿está seguro que lo tengo?

—Por supuesto. Cierra los ojos otra vez. — ella obedeció. — Pero ahora relájate. Visualiza el elemento tierra en tu interior, y aléjate de él cuanto puedas. Imagínate en un lugar que te inspire tranquilidad — De pronto Sakura se vio a si misma en la cascada, cuando observaba entrenar a Naruto — ¿Estás viendo a alguien que es valioso para ti?

—Eh... sí... —contestó Sakura, sonrojada.

—Bien, concéntrate en eso, estás relajada... — cambio el tono de voz — ¡Sakura cuidado! ¡Atacan a esa persona!

De pronto Sakura frunció el ceño, y el papel se arrugó con muchísima fuerza. Abrió los ojos muy sorprendida.

—¿Quién lo iba a decir? —dijo Kakashi— ¡También eres afín al elemento eléctrico!

—¿Qué? - entonces vio el papel. Kakashi lo cogió y lo miró.

—Y es sorprendente...

—¿Entonces sí que puedo utilizar un segundo tipo? ¿Cómo lo sabía, sensei?

—En realidad no lo sabía, —rió Kakashi— ¡pero había que intentarlo! - se puso serio - Pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Sakura, a partir de mañana entrenarás tu elemento eléctrico conmigo!

—¡Hai!

—Comprobaremos hasta qué nivel llega el elemento eléctrico en ti, para saber qué técnicas podrías controlar. Quién sabe, podrías ser capaz de utilizar el Chidori... - la kunoichi se sorprendió. - Pero Sakura, quiero que guardes esto en secreto por ahora.

—¿En secreto? - Kakashi asintió muy serio. - De acuerdo, sensei.

—Mañana nos veremos al otro lado de los rostros de piedra.

—¡Hai! – asintió Sakura, y se marchó.

—Me pregunto en qué estaba pensando Sakura para que haya salido tan rápido su segundo elemento... Si lo normal es tardar varios días en que haya un ligero cambio en el papel... ¡Y ella lo ha destrozado!

Sakura según volvía a casa pensaba: —¿Por qué? ¿por qué siempre es Naruto quien me da fuerzas, incluso sin estar presente?

...

En otra parte, dos aspirantes a chunnin avanzaban a toda velocidad sin hablarse. Había pasado casi toda la noche, cuando de repente el moreno dio un traspiés, pero el rubio lo agarró del brazo a tiempo.

—Estás cansado. —observó Naruto.

—Cállate. —contestó Sasuke, reemprendiendo la carrera.

—Para un instante, tengo una idea. —el Uchiha lo hizo, simplemente por curiosidad. — Duérmete.

—¿Que me duerma? ¿Es ésa tu genial idea?

—Sí. —contestó sonriendo— Yo tengo más energía que tú, puedo cargar contigo mientras duermes.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que te canses y vayamos más lentos?

—No, cuando hayas dormido unas horas te despertaré, y cuando recuperes el ritmo serás tú quien cargue conmigo unas horas.

—¿Que cargue contigo? ¡Que te lo has creído!

—Vamos, ¡se te ve rendido! Mira, voy a dejarte un cuarto de hora solo. Si cuando regrese estás dormido, cargaré contigo. Estoy seguro de que será tiempo más que suficiente, estás agotado. — Sasuke miró indignado para otro lado, pero cuando volvió a mirar Naruto ya no estaba. Intento mantenerse despierto pero el sueño rápidamente le venció.

Mientras, Naruto se había alejado un poco y se topó con un arroyo.

—¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu! - aparecieron 3 clones. Mientras el auténtico saciaba su sed, un clon recogía todo el agua que podía, otro pescaba un par de peces, y el otro encendía unas brasas. Enseguida se reunieron todos, y Naruto deshizo la técnica. Puso los peces en las brasas y comió. No había pasado aún el cuarto de hora cuando volvió y vio a Sasuke dormido. Se agachó y tirando un poco del brazo del moreno, le cargó en su espalda y reanudó la carrera.

Cuando amanecía el Uchiha abrió los ojos, y se encontró volando por los aires.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? - Naruto se detuvo en una rama, y Sasuke ya se acordó de dónde estaba. - ¿Estás seguro de que vamos bien orientados?

—Sí. —asintió Naruto. — Es que nuestra ruta no es una recta, pero ya sabes, hay que seguirla...

—Sí sí... venga, vamos.

—Por cierto, toma. - y le tiró algo. Sasuke vio que era un pez asado

—¿Y esto?

—El desayuno. —sonrió Naruto.

—¿Acaso te has parado durante la noche?

—Multiplicación de cuerpos. —contestó el rubio muy serio.

—Ok - y empezó a comer.

El día transcurrió igual que el anterior, pero antes de que anocheciera.

—Ahora debemos seguir por el suelo. – dijo Naruto, observando el mapa. Ambos bajaron. Sasuke comenzó a correr, pero notó que Naruto no estaba al lado y se detuvo. Vio al rubio algo más atrás. Al principio lo miró como con desprecio, pero se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño empujón que fue suficiente para que el rubio cayera de culo.

—Vamos, duérmete, te toca. - Naruto sonrió con evidente cansancio.

—Gracias... - y en ese momento cayó dormido. Cuando abrió los ojos se vio cerca del suelo - ¡Ahh! — Sasuke paró un segundo.

—Es más cansado avanzar cargando con alguien. —explicó el Uchiha.

—Sí, lo sé - sonrió Naruto.

Sasuke sacó un conejo chamuscado de su mochila y se lo tendió a Naruto.

—Toma.

—¡Qué bueno! ¿Cómo has...?

—Yo también tengo mis trucos. —interrumpió Sasuke, y ambos reemprendieron la marcha.

El día fue avanzando. Era el tercer día desde que salieron. Por el sol ya debía ser mediodía, cuando...

—Tenemos que parar. —dijo Naruto, muy serio.

—¿Qué pasa? – Sasuke miraba a los lados como buscando un enemigo.

—Nada que... - sus tripas empezaron a sonar. A Sasuke le cayó una gota por la frente.

—¡No tenemos tiempo!

—Tonterías! - sacó el mapa - mira qué bien vamos, llegaremos al amanecer. Si paramos ahora, te llevaré otro rato para que duermas ¿ok? Que debes estar cansado. - Sasuke paró, resignado. Al rato el rubio volvió sonriente, y se encontró al moreno ya dormido.

—En fin, lo dije así que... —pensó Naruto, y cargó con él unas horas. De pronto la ruta cambió, debían ir sobre un río. La humedad al rato despertó al Uchiha.

—Está bien, puedo seguir. - Naruto bajó al moreno y continuaron.

Siguieron por la superficie del río, ya era de noche cuando de repente Naruto metió un pie en el agua.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sasuke, al verlo.

—Nada, supongo que me desconcentraría un momento...

—Deberías dormir.

—No me hace falta.

—Has cargado conmigo toda la tarde, y no sabemos qué pasará mañana. Tienes que estar descansado para rendir al máximo, al fin y al cabo si fallas me arrastrarás a mí también.

Naruto asintió y se acurrucó en la orilla.  
— Sus palabras no son de amigo... —pensó Naruto— Pero ya no es el mismo tono de antes. - y con este esperanzador pensamiento se durmió.

Horas después, Naruto se despertó zarandeado, era Sasuke que lo despertaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el rubio.

—Creo... creo que ése es el edificio. - Naruto miró, y vio un pequeño edificio, rodeado por una especie de cúpula de cristal. Ambos lo examinaron. — No es un cristal normal... Es como un campo de fuerza.

—¡Pues rompámoslo! - y llamando a un clon hizo un rasengan.

—¡Espera! - pero era tarde, Naruto ya había atravesado el cristal.

—¿Qué? —protestó el rubio.

—Ya nada. Genial, ahora todos los que lleguen hasta aquí podrán entrar fácilmente.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Darme la vuelta teniendo el edificio ahí al lado? —preguntó Naruto.

—¡Al menos podíamos haber buscado otra solución! - mientras hablaban, no se dieron cuenta de que el agujero que había hecho Naruto se iba cerrando. Cuando el rubio cayó en ello, apenas le dio tiempo a agarrar a Sasuke del brazo y saltar hacia dentro con él, justo cuando habían entrado el agujero se cerró del todo.

—Esta cosa... —dijo Sasuke, mirando alucinado el cristal— ¿se regenera?

—¡Qué más da! ¡Ya hemos llegado! - y echó a correr hacia el edificio. Sasuke le siguió y cuando entraron, se encontraron a Anko, Temari y Shikamaru sentados frente a una televisión.

—Por fin habéis llegado. —dijo Shikamaru sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

—¿Vosotros? ¡Pero es imposible que estéis aquí! —exclamó asombrado Naruto. Temari señaló su abanico.

—¿Ves? ¡No es imposible! Lo que me extraña es que hayáis tardado tanto, al fin y al cabo tu chacra también es de tipo viento ¿no?

—Sí pero...

—¿Por qué no te serviste de eso? —preguntó Temari.

—¿Pero no sería trampa? —preguntó Naruto.

—Sólo teníais que seguir la ruta, no os dijimos cómo. —respondió Anko.

Sasuke miró mal a Naruto, que agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

—Un momento... – dijo Shikamaru, y apagó la tele. - ¿Es que habéis venido corriendo? ¿Y cómo es que al menos no estáis cansados?

—Bueno, encontramos la forma. —dijo Sasuke.

—Eso, eso. —asintió Naruto.

—De todas formas ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, con el viento podías haber llegado más rápido. —criticó Temari.

—Pero... —se quejó Naruto.

—Asúmelo Uzumaki, —interrumpió Anko— esta prueba no era para ti. Pero por lo menos habéis competido al nivel de los demás. Y el resultado ha sido muy bueno, sois los primeros.

—¡Yuju! ¡Somos los primeros! —exclamó Naruto.

—Creo que no ha escuchado lo demás que le han dicho... —suspiró Sasuke.

Se sentaron todos juntos, y a eso de las 9 apareció otro grupo: los de la villa de la roca, los únicos más mayores que Naruto y Sasuke (además era el único equipo compuesto por 2 chicas y un chico). Estaban muy cansados y prácticamente se desmayaron al llegar.  
Ya casi eran las 10, y Anko se levantaba para confirmar el fin del examen, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Ya estamos aquí! – gritó Konohamaru. Los tres llegaban exhaustos, casi a gatas.

—Muy bien, así que habéis superado la prueba 8 de los 17 que érais... – dijo Anko, y gritando: — ¿Qué te parece?

—8 es un buen número, creo que no va a haber que hacer una ronda preliminar. —contestó una voz. — De un salto el shinobi se puso al lado de Anko.

—Entonces mi labor acaba aquí. —dijo Anko— Ahora son tuyos Genma. Enhorabuena a los 8. Ahora voy a buscar a los 9 que deben seguir en el bosque.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó Genma— ¡Vosotros sois los auténticos candidatos a chunnin! - se esperaba gestos de alegría de los chicos, pero sólo se oyó a Naruto.

—¡Bien! ¡Lo conseguimos!

—Vaya, —pensó Genma— ¡sí que están cansados! —y en voz alta: — Naruto, Sasuke, ¿por qué vosotros no estáis cansados?

—Muy fácil, —rió Naruto—eso es porque dormimos por turnos, y el otro avanzaba cargando al que descansaba. - todos se sorprendieron de esto.

—¡Eso está pero que muy bien! —felicitó Genma— ¡Bueno escuchadme todos! Si alguien quiere echarse atrás, ¡éste es el momento! Sabéis que el último examen serán combates uno contra uno. — nadie decía nada. Naruto alzó el puño, pero antes de que empezara a hablar...

—¡De ninguna forma! —exclamó Konohamaru—Hemos llegado hasta aquí para cumplir nuestro sueño, ¡y ahora no nos volveremos atrás!

—¡Sí! – exclamaron todos, parecía que las palabras de Konohamaru les hubieran dado fuerzas.

—Naruto... —murmuró Sasuke— parece que te están haciendo la competencia. - Naruto se rió.

—¡Bien dicho Konohamaru! - y ambos se sonrieron.

—De acuerdo, —continuó Genma— entonces veremos cómo serán los emparejamientos para los combates. Temari por favor.

Temari se acercó con una bolsa a los candidatos.

—Coged una bola cada uno. En ella habrá un número que decidirá vuestro oponente. — uno a uno fueron sacando una bola de la bolsa. — ¡Mostradla al frente!

Todos las levantaron, y Genma al verlo sacó un papel y empezó a escribir.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Éste será el orden de los combates del último examen! - y puso el papel en alto para que lo vieran todos.

—Primer combate... —leyó Naruto— la amiga de Konohamaru con una de las chicas de la roca... Segundo combate... el chico de la roca contra... el amigo de Konohamaru... Tercer combate... la otra chica de la roca contra... ¡Sasuke! - se detuvo un segundo - "¡Entonces el siguiente es el mío!" Cuarto combate... Uzumaki Naruto contra... ¡no puede ser! ¡Sarutobi Konohamaru!

Naruto miró alucinado a Konohamaru, éste ya tenía los ojos clavados en el rubio. Ambos se miraban con pesar.

—Qué pena que no nos toque pelear... —dijo Sasuke—Para un combate interesante que hubiera podido haber... —se dio cuenta de cómo se estaban mirando Naruto y Konohamaru, y pensó: —Pero bueno, ¿es que también es amigo del crío ese?

—De acuerdo, —dijo Genma— en un mes contando a partir de hoy, se celebrarán los combates.

—Sí, ahora debéis reponer fuerzas. —aconsejó Shikamaru.

Les llevaron a todos a un comedor que estaba lleno de comida, allí comieron hasta que no pudieron más, y después durmieron desde por la tarde hasta el amanecer (Naruto y Sasuke no necesitaban tanto, pero si se puede dormir, ¿quién dice que no?). Cuando ya llegó la mañana:

—¡Muy bien, preparáos! —exclamó Genma— En poco rato vendrán a buscarnos.

—¿A buscarnos? —preguntó Konohamaru. Una especie de graznido hizo que la única respuesta que diera Genma fuera:

—Mirad. - señalando al cielo. Allí se veía un enorme pájaro de tinta, acercándose al edificio.

—¡Sai! —exclamó Naruto.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó el ANBU. —Aunque no sé porqué pregunto, ¡verte aquí es buena señal!

—Subid, —ordenó Genma—estaremos en Konoha en pocas horas.

Subieron los candidatos, y después subió Genma. Cuando Shikamaru iba a subir, Temari se lo impidió tirando de su chaqueta.

—No queremos que haya demasiado peso ¿verdad? —dijo la rubia—Id vosotros, ¡nosotros podemos ir con mi abanico!

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó Genma— Vamos!

Sai y Naruto se miraron y rieron. Sasuke también rió, pero se ocultó para disimularlo.

El enorme pájaro se alejó por el cielo hacia Konoha.

...

—Ay ¿por qué has hecho eso? —protestó Shikamaru— Ahora tardaremos más, ¡qué fastidio!

—¿Bromeas? Tenemos algo de tiempo hasta empezar con los prepativos del tercer examen, y estamos solos en un edificio en medio de la nada... - se sonrojó.

Shikamaru también se sonrojó, y se acercó a ella hasta que se besaron. Tomados de la mano volvieron al interior del edificio...

...

—Sai, —dijo Naruto— ¡bonito bicho! ¡No le conocía! Y dime, ¿qué puede hacer?

—Hay demasiada gente aquí para hacer un looping, Naruto.

—No me refería a eso, —negó Naruto— sino más bien a... ¿cómo de rápido puede ir?

—¿Tienes prisa por volver a Konoha verdad? —preguntó Sai, sonriendo.

—Sabes que sí. - Sasuke que estaba al lado lo oyó y se acercó.

—¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

—Ahora que empiezo a entender este tipo de sentimiento... —contestó Sai. — creo que es lo que pasa cuando uno está enamorado.

—¿Enamorado? – preguntó confundido Sasuke. Naruto estaba rojo. — Naruto, ¿estás enamorado?

—Ya sé. —dijo Naruto— Y lo siento, Sasuke. De verdad, sólo quiero verla...

—¿Pero a quién?

—¡A Sakura-chan!

—¿Y por qué quieres verla? —preguntó de nuevo Sasuke, aún sin comprender.

—¿Bromeas, verdad? —dijo Naruto— Es lo más bonito del mundo. Aunque no pueda corresponderme, sólo el ver el verde de sus ojos, escuchar su voz... Hace que la vida valga la pena.

Sasuke entendía estas palabras aún menos de lo que lo hubiera entendido Sai al principio. El moreno no salía de su asombro, y se dejó caer para sentarse.

...

En Konoha empezaba el día, y Sakura se estaba terminando de preparar para salir a entrenar.

—¡Atchuuuuu! Deben estar hablando de mí... ¡Espero que no sea Kakashi arrepintiéndose de haberme hecho jounin! - y salió corriendo.

-_Continuará_.-


	16. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**: La otra naturaleza de mi chacra!

Horas más tarde aterrizaron en Konoha. Naruto bajó de un salto y echó a correr sin decir nada.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Déjale, —djo Sai— está impaciente... No le culpo. —el Uchiha miró extrañado a Sai.

Naruto corría sin parar, una extraña sensación le recorría.

—¡Ya no puedo aguantar más! —pensó—¡Voy a buscar a Sakura-chan! ¡Voy a decirle lo que siento! Si ella me rechaza, ¡por lo menos sabré que lo he intentado!

En pocos minutos estaba en la puerta de la casa de los Haruno, intentó relajarse un segundo y llamó.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó la madre de Sakura.

—¡Ho... Hola Señora Haruno!

—Buscas a Sakura, ¿verdad Naruto? - él enrojeció. - No está. Lleva varios días entrenando con Kakashi-sama, y apenas pisa por casa. Lo siento, pero no sé dónde van...

—Entrenando... —repitió confuso —¿con Kakashi-sensei?

—Así es. Lo siento, pero no me ha dicho dónde entrenan... —Naruto se dio la vuelta.

—No se preocupe, ¡seguro que podré encontrar a Sakura-chan! - y se alejó. La madre de Sakura se quedó un instante en la puerta, sorprendida.

—... Así que... ¿Sakura-chan eh?...

...

Al otro lado de las montañas, Sakura y Kakashi estaban tomándose un descanso del entrenamiento, comiendo algo.

—Estás progresando mucho, Sakura.

—¡Gracias Kakashi-sensei! ¡Pero es mi obligación si quiero convertirme en la kunoichi más fuerte! - le brillaron los ojos.

—Vaya, —pensó Kakashi—¡sí que le ha calado hondo el espíritu de Naruto! —como si hubieran leído sus pensamientos, se oyó una voz acercándose.

—¡Ehhh! ¡Sakura-chan!

—¿Es quién yo creo? – preguntó Kakashi. Se giró y ahí estaba el rubio corriendo hacia ellos. Cuando estaba a pocos metros frenó y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, jadeando por el cansancio.

—¡Pues sí que me ha costado encontraros!

—¿Pasa algo, Naruto? —preguntó la kunoichi.

—Eh... no, —dudó Naruto— nada, sólo quería saludar, como volví del examen...

—Es verdad Naruto, ¿cómo os fue? —se interesó el Hokage.

—Pues muy bien la verdad, era una especie de carrera de cuatro días en la que no se podía parar...

—Sí, ya oímos en qué consistía el examen. —dijo kakashi.

—¡Llegamos los primeros! - con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Sakura—Pero acabaríais muertos de cansancio ¿no?

—La verdad es que no... hacíamos turnos, cuando uno descansaba, el otro cargaba con él.

—¿Qué? —Hicistéis eso? - Naruto asintió.

—Una pregunta, —dijo Kakashi— ¿quién lo sugirió?

—¿Importa eso? —preguntó extrañado el rubio.

—Sí, me gustaría saberlo.

—Ah pues... fui yo.

—Qué pena. – suspiró Kakashi. Naruto y Sakura le miraron extrañados — Porque el que lo sugiriera confiaba en la otra persona, pero sé que tú eres capaz de confiar en todo el mundo... así que al haberlo sugerido tú, puede ser que Sasuke aceptara sólo porque en el examen corréis la misma suerte.

Naruto agachó la cabeza.

—Sin embargo... Fue una gran idea, Naruto. —halagó el Hokage—Oye, ¿contra quién serán los combates? —Naruto seguía cabizabajo.

—Pues debo pelear contra Konohamaru...

—¿Qué? —exclamó Sakura—Lo siento, Naruto...

—... ¿Y Sasuke? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Ah, Sasuke luchará contra una de las chicas de la roca... - en pose pensativa - Creo que se llama Lin Shuo.

—¿Lin Shuo? —repitió Kakashi—Ah, pues no será mal combate... – Naruto y Sakura lo miraron sorprendidos. - Es la líder del equipo de la roca, la mano derecha del Tsuchikage del país de la Tierra.

—Pues no vas a aburrirte después de todo, Sasuke. —pensó Naruto.

Kakashi miró unos momentos al rubio.

—Naruto, ¿quieres ampliar tu entrenamiento antes del examen?

—¡Por supuesto que quiero!

—Bien, —continuó Kakashi— porque Sasuke y Sakura ya utilizan dos elementos, es buen momento para que descubras tú también con qué otro elemento puedes tener afinidad. - sacó unos papeles de su chaqueta y Naruto cogió uno.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Naruto— Entonces ahora hago circular mi chacra por el papel ¿verdad? - Kakashi asintió, Naruto se concentró y el papel se rasgó.

—Eso es tu tipo principal de chacra, el de viento. Ahora prueba otra vez, buscando otra parte de tu poder. —- Naruto repitió la operación, y el papel se volvió a rasgar.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó Naruto—¡Maldita sea! - Y rápidamente cogía papeles, que enseguida se rasgaban, hasta que a Kakashi sólo le quedaba uno en la mano. Cuando fue a cogerlo.

—Éste es el último papel que tengo. —advirtió Kakashi— Si quieres poder empezar a desarrollar ahora otro elemento, debes conseguirlo esta vez, porque para conseguir más papel necesitamos algo de tiempo. - Naruto se puso muy serio. - De acuerdo, probemos algo contigo... Cierra los ojos, imagínate que estás en medio del campo de batalla, y el enemigo ha conseguido inutilizar tu tipo viento, ya no puedes utilizarlo - el rubio puso cara de estarse metiendo en la situación - El enemigo se está dirigiendo hacia lo que más quieres... Visualízalo, algo tan frágil... y tú no puedes defenderlo. - en ese momento Naruto abrió los ojos y los clavó en Sakura, que se sonrojó. El rubio seguía concentrado.

—El enemigo está cada vez más cerca... y más... - Naruto tenía una cara de tensión y dolor — ¡Va a atacar! - en ese momento los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos, y el papel apareció empapado.

—Eh.. —dijo Naruto, confundido—¿Qué es esto?

—Tienes afinidad con el elemento agua. —explicó Kakashi—De acuerdo, ve esta tarde a las 6 a mi despacho, hablaré con Yamato a ver si puede entrenarte.

—¿El capitán Yamato?

—Exactamente, —asintió el Hokage—recuerda que también utiliza el elemento agua. Además como es el único que puede controlar al Kyubi, es una comibinación perfecta ¿no crees?

—¡Genial! —exclamó Naruto— De acuerdo ¡esta tarde nos veremos! ¡Voy a celebrarlo a Ichiraku! - y olvidando el motivo por el que había ido hasta allí, se fue. - ¡Adiós Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan!

—Bien Sakura, ¿continuamos con el entrenamiento? - se quedó mirando a la kunoichi, que seguía mirando hacia donde estaba Naruto, sonrojada.

—Así que era eso... —pensó Kakashi.

...

Naruto estaba llegando a Ichiraku, pero de repente:

—Maldición, —pensó—¡no le dije nada a Sakura-chan! Un momento... ¡¿Kakashi-sensei dijo que ella también dominaba dos elementos?!

-_Continuará_.-


	17. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**: "Yo me quedo..." ¡No puedo perder el tiempo!

A las 6 en punto Naruto llamó a la puerta del despacho del Hokage, aunque abrió sin esperar respuesta.

—Ah Naruto, pasa. —invitó Kakashi—Estábamos hablando de ti.

—¿Sí? ¿Ya le has contado lo del elemento agua?

—¡Sí Naruto! —exclamó Yamato— ¡Estoy muy contento por ti, eso es muy bueno!

—¿En serio? —preguntó ilusionado el rubio.

—Espera a que estemos todos para hablar de eso, Yamato. —aconsejó Kakashi.

—¿Todos? —preguntó Naruto—¿Qué todos?

—No soy el único que va a ayudarte en tu entrenamiento. —explicó el ANBU.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y quién más va a ser?

Se volvió a abrir la puerta del despacho.

—Yo. - Naruto se volvió para ver al recién llegado.

—¿¡Ero-sennin!? ¿Vas a volver a entrenar conmigo? ¡Qué bien! ¡Podremos buscar un super-rasengan o mejor, un mega-ultra-rasengan!

—¡No tan rápido! —exclamó Jiraiya. —yo voy como Yamato, para ayudarte con el elemento agua.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó el rubio— ¡Ni siquiera manejas ese elemento!

—No, el agua no... Pero el fuego sí.

— Hemos decidido que os vayáis mañana a entrenar. —explicó el Hokage.

—¿Irnos? —preguntó Naruto.

—Sí, —asintió el sannin— aquí hay demasiadas distracciones...

—Y por lo que he comentado con Yamato, mejor que no estés en la villa hasta que no empieces a controlarlo, por lo que pudiera pasar...

—¿Tienen miedo de que destruya algo? – preguntó Naruto. Todos asintieron, sin tapujos. — ¡Pero ya les he prometido que no me voy a volver a dejar llevar por Kyubi!

—Es que no es el Kyubi lo que nos preocupa... —dijo Yamato.

—¿Entonces? —dijo Naruto, algo molesto.

—Es el poder que puedes alcanzar. —sentenció el sannin.

Naruto se sorprendió ante esta frase. Siguieron hablando los cuatro, y finalmente convencieron a Naruto de que era lo mejor. Partirían a la mañana siguiente y estarían fuera 3 semanas. Naruto avisó a sus amigos, y quedaron esa noche para despedirse de él todos (todos los amigos de Konoha y los dos de la arena).

Habían quedado en un bar, y cuando Sakura llegó se asomó y les vio a todos brindando por Naruto. En su cabeza seguía dando vueltas todo lo que había estado pensando desde hace días, y también lo que pasó cuando Naruto descubrió el elemento de agua. Se quedó así un rato, y pensó que quería hablar con Naruto, pero no así, no con todo el mundo delante... No podría disimular con tanta gente... Creyó que lo mejor era marcharse, así que retrocedió un poco, y se empezó a alejar.

—No piensas entrar? - La kunoichi miró sorprendida, pero más le sorprendió lo que vio.

—¿Tú... qué haces aquí? ¡No me digas que también vienes a despedirte de Naruto!

—No estoy seguro... —dudó Sasuke— Él me lo dijo y simplemente vine... Igual que tú, ¿no?

—Supongo. —dijo Sakura, sonriendo—En fin, pásalo bien. ¡Buenas noches! - Y siguió alejándose. El moreno caminó hasta ponerse a su lado.

—No deberías irte. Naruto se va mañana, y si no te despides de él, va a pasar tres semanas horribles. - Sakura se sonrojó.

—¿Y... qué hay... de ti?

—¿De mí? Bueno, sigo pensando lo que te dije. Tengo que rehacer un clan, y eres la mejor candidata de todas las que conozco. Eso tienes que saberlo. - Sakura se sonrojó un poco. — Sin embargo...

—¿Sin embargo qué? —preguntó la kunoichi.

—Seré sincero contigo. No entiendo cómo alguien puede pensar todo el tiempo en una persona, y ser feliz simplemente con estar cerca de ella... Yo puedo estar lejos y no echarte de menos... de hecho puedo ni siquiera acordarme de ti.

—¿Y…—balbuceó Sakura— qué quieres decir con eso?

—No somos iguales, Sakura... No puedes tratarnos como si lo fuéramos. Y no entiendo tus dudas, lo veo muy claro: Si quieres formar parte del clan Uchiha, quédate conmigo. Pero si lo que quieres es... lo que sea que pueda darte él... Creo que no tengo nada más que decir.

Sakura agachó la cabeza, y de pronto la volvió a subir para responder al moreno, pero él ya no estaba. La kunoichi se fue a su casa... ahora estaba segura de que no podría ir al bar como si nada.

...

La noche avanzaba y Naruto miraba el reloj cada par de minutos. Una de las veces, sintió como alguien le agarraba el brazo cuando lo levantaba para mirar la hora.

—Naruto, —dijo Lee, condescendientemente— creo que no va a venir...

—No, estoy seguro de que vendrá. – Naruto miró a la puerta con firmeza. - Vendrá.

Se hizo tarde y casi todos los shinobis ya se habían ido. Quedaban con Naruto sólamente Gaara y Temari.

—Naruto... —murmuró Gaara— Lo siento amigo, pero debería irme ya... No estaría bien que el Kazekage fuera visto yendo a dormir al amanecer...

—Lo entiendo. Muchas gracias por todo Gaara, ¡nos veremos en tres semanas!

—Yo me quedo contigo Naruto. —dijo Temari.

—No es necesario. —sonrió el rubio. —Ve con Gaara. ¡Además yo también debería irme ya!

—¿Seguro? – preguntó la rubia. Naruto asintió y ambos se fueron. El rubio se quedó solo en el bar, se tomó la última en silencio mientras el dueño empezaba a recoger, y salió.

—Vaya, sí que has tardado. —dijo una voz cuando Naruto salió por fin.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó el kitsune, ya andando hacia su casa. El moreno comenzó a seguirlo

—Pensé que tal vez necesitaras que alguien te llevara a ti a casa esta vez.

—Creí que no te acordabas. —sonrió el rubio— De todas formas estoy bien, no necesito ayuda.

—De acuerdo. —asintió Sasuke—Pero antes de irme quiero que sepas dos cosas: Que yo también voy a entrenar, así que no pienses un segundo que vas a coger ventaja.

—Ya suponía. ¿Y la segunda?

—Que tengas claro que tú te vas, pero yo me quedo... Así que estaré aquí con Sakura. - Naruto miraba para otro lado y apretando los puños.

—Entendido. - sin más, cada uno fue por su lado. Naruto simplemente se dejó caer en la cama, sin abrirla y vestido y todo. Metió la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

—¿Por qué? —pensó—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no has venido? Y Sasuke... Él dijo eso... ¿Es que tu corazón todavía le pertenece? – y acabó quedándose dormido por agotamiento.

No fueron los primeros rayos de luz los únicos que entraron por la mañana en la habitación de Naruto. Una kunoichi se deslizó por la ventana al interior del dormitorio en silencio. Estaba acercándose hacia el rubio para despertarlo, cuando se fijó en unas marcas sobre la almohada de Naruto.

—¿Eso es...? —pensó Sakura—¿Naruto ha estado llorando? - de repente él se movió, y habló en sueños:

—¿Por qué... Sakura-chan?

—¡Lo único que hago es hacerle daño! —pensó la kunoichi—Debería dejarle en paz de una vez... - y se acercó a la ventana para irse, cuando vinieron a su mente las palabras sel Uchiha: "si no te despides de él, va a pasar tres semanas horribles". Sin embargo no se vio con fuerzas, así que se sentó un segundo y escribió una especie de carta, la dobló y la metió en la mochila de Naruto. También dejó encima de la mesa una flor de cerezo, esperando que el chico se diera cuenta de que ella había estado allí.  
Desde el otro lado de la ventana miró unos segundos cómo dormía Naruto, antes de perderse por la villa de tejado en tejado.

Como una hora después, Naruto despertó de un salto. Andaba mal de tiempo, así que desayunó corriendo y se lanzó sobre la mochila para comprobar que lo tenía todo. Al moverlo todo, algo cayó al suelo: la carta de Sakura y encima suyo una camiseta. Naruto no se dio cuenta y cerró la mochila a toda prisa. Cuando vio la camiseta en el suelo le dio pereza volver a abrir la mochila, así que la dejó allí. Abrió la puerta y cuando ya iba a salir, algo le detuvo. Al pasar la vista por la mesa vio algo que le heló la sangre: una flor de cerezo. Se acercó y la cogió.

—¿Puede ser que haya estado aquí...? —pensó—¡No, vaya tontería…! - volvió hacia la puerta, pero se quedó parado un segundo — ¿Y por qué no? — y con este pensamiento salió de la casa, y puso la flor con cuidado en un bolsillo de la mochila.

...

Esa tarde, Yamato, Jiraiya y Naruto habían llegado a su destino: un claro del bosque en una zona desierta del país del Fuego.

—Muy bien, vamos a comenzar. —dijo Yamato—Naruto, será similar al entrenamiento para el elemento viento. Crea todos los clones que puedas. - Naruto lo hizo, y aparecieron más de cien clones. - Jiraiya-sama, cuando quiera.

Jiraiya sopló y delante de cada Naruto apareció una pequeña llama, equivalente a la de un mechero.

—Ahora debes apagarlo utilizando el agua.

Naruto se concentró mucho y apagó todas las llamas, pero se apagaron por acción del viento.

—¡No Naruto, concéntrate más! —exclamó Yamato.

El tiempo pasó, ya era de noche y los resultados eran los mismos.

—Está bien muchacho, ésta es la última vez, y lo dejamos por hoy. – dijo Jiraiya. Naruto miró al suelo avergonzado. - De todas formas debemos fijarnos límites. Yo creo que esta parte del entrenamiento deberías completarla en tres días... ¿Qué te parece, Yamato?

—Tres días es poco tiempo... —opinó Yamato.

—Pero con más de cien clones debería ser suficiente. —observó el sannin—Al fin y al cabo, no estamos aquí para perder el tiempo. - Naruto se puso muy serio al oír esto.

—¡No... —pensó Naruto—no me puedo permitir perder el tiempo! ¡Sasuke... verás como me hago más fuerte! Sakura... tiene que valer de algo el haberme marchado...

De repente, todas las llamas se extinguieron en un charquito de agua. Jiraiya y Yamato miraron casi asustados a Naruto.

-_Continuará_.-


	18. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**: ¡Vuelta a casa! Comienza el examen...

Un rubio estaba de pie, con las manos en las caderas, viendo cómo amanecía.

—Por fin ha pasado el tiempo... —pensó Naruto— Hoy vuelvo a Konoha... Hoy vuelvo a verte... Y soy mucho más fuerte.

Cuando ya había terminado de salir el sol, gritó:

—¡Capitán Yamato, ero-sennin! ¡Ya es de día! Levantaos, tenemos que volver a Konoha.

—Naruto... ¿por qué tanta prisa? —murmuró perezosmente Yamato—Es temprano...

Jiraiya se puso al lado de Naruto.

—Sí Yamato, volvamos a la villa. - miró a Naruto - Lo has hecho impresionantemente bien, Naruto. Creo que nadie había conseguido dar ese paso en tan poco tiempo. - Naruto sonrió.

—¡Entonces vamos!

...

En Konoha, una kunoichi miraba por la ventana cómo salía el sol.

—Se supone que hoy vuelve Naruto... —pensó Sakura—¿Qué le parecería la carta?... Y tengo que contárselo todo... Me pregunto cómo reaccionará... - se sentó al bode de la ventana abrazándose las piernas, apoyó la cabeza en los brazos y suspiró.

...

En la torre del Hokage, Kakashi entraba en su despacho. Miró un calendario y se quedó pensando.

—Así que ya ha llegado el día... Me pregunto si lo habrá conseguido... —se volvió hacia su mesa. — Qué cosas pienso, ¡en tres semanas es imposible! Eso sí, tendrá muchas ganas de seguir entrenando. —sonrió. — Eso está bien.

...

Ya caía la tarde cuando tres personas entraron en la villa. En la puerta...

—Identificación, por favor – exigió un guardia. Los tres ninjas se pararon.

—¿Eres tonto? —reprochó otro guardia—Son Jiraiya-sama, Yamato-tenchou y Naruto-san. - el primer guardia se puso rojo.

—Lo... lo siento mucho... Es que... soy nuevo.

Los tres ninjas rieron.

—No pasa nada muchacho, —dijo Jiraiya—mira nuestras identificaciones. - y se las enseñaron.

Una vez en la aldea:

—Con tanta prisa ni hemos comido... —se quejó Yamato.

—¡Es que así podemos comer en Ichiraku! ¡Venga, vamos, el último paga! - Jiraiya y él echaron a correr, pero Yamato tardó en reaccionar. Comieron, y Naruto se disculpó y bajó de la silla nada más terminar.

—He de ir... a un sitio... —murmuró el rubio.

—Ya lo sé, chico. —rió Jiraiya—¿Pero antes no crees que sería buena idea que dejaras la mochila?

—Sí... Bueno, ¿nos vemos mañana?

—Por supuesto. —asintió Yamato—Kakashi-sama querrá comprobar tu progreso. ¡Ya te digo que vas a impresionarle! - Naruto sonrió y se marchó.

Cuando llegó a su casa, alguien estaba esperándolo en la puerta.

—Ten cuidado, —rió Naruto—¡cualquiera diría que me echabas de menos!

—He sentido tu chacra... —explicó Sasuke—por cierto, hay algo en él que ha cambiado. - Naruto sonrió - Vengo a hablar contigo.

—Está bien, pasa. - entraron en casa del rubio. Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Pero cómo puedes vivir en este desorden?

—¿Qué desorden...? —preguntó el kitsune.

—En fin, da igual... Vengo a decirte algo: lo siento por ti, pero Sakura ha elegido. — Naruto se quedó petrificado. — De todas formas seguimos siendo un equipo, espero que lo entiendas y no hagas ninguna tontería.

—Está bien... —dijo Naruto, forzando una sonrisa—Me alegro de que al fin sea feliz.

—¿Feliz? Bueno sí, supongo que sí.

—Pero escúchame bien, no hagas nada que estropee esa felicidad. —advirtió Naruto. Sasuke puso media sonrisa.

— Ahora ya no podría.

—Bien. - y el moreno se fue.

Naruto se sentó en el sofá con cara triste.

—Si antes de irme ya sabía que el dueño del corazón de Sakura-chan era Sasuke... —pensó Naruto— No sé porqué me pongo así... Bueno, sí lo sé. — abrió un bolsillo de la mochila y sacó la flor de cerezo, ya seca. — Fui un tonto...

FLASH BACK

La primera noche que pasó fuera, antes de dormir Naruto se acordó de la flor, la sacó de la mochila y se quedó mirándola.

—¿... Estuviste allí?... Sakura-chan... Cómo me gustaría poder verte ahora. - y agarró la flor, durmiéndose con ella en la mano.

La siguiente noche pasó algo parecido, y la siguiente... Durante las tres semanas Naruto no podía dormir sino tenía cerca la flor. Y esa última noche, los ojos del rubio se humedecieron al verla.

—Está seca... —pensó—Pero eso significa que ya queda poco para verla a ella... - y sonrió.

END FLASH BACK

—Así que no significaba eso... Al fin y al cabo, que esté seca sólo significa que se ha marchitado. - se levantó para tirarla, pero no tuvo fuerzas y la dejó de nuevo en la mesa.

...

Al día siguiente Naruto estaba en el despacho del Hokage.

—¿Querías verme, sensei?

—Sí. Jiraiya-sama y Tenz... Yamato, me han hablado de tus progresos. Y la verdad es que quiero verlos con mis propios ojos.

—¿Tienes tiempo ahora? —sonrió el rubio.

Kakashi echó un vistazo a la mesa, llena de papeles:

—Sí. - Naruto puso cara de sorpresa. - Tengo muchas ganas de verlo, vamos.

...

Por las calles de Konoha, Sakura se encontró con Konohamaru.

—¡Sakura-san!

—¡Ah, hola Konohamaru! ¿Qué tal?

—¡Bien! ¡Precisamente iba a buscarte!

—¿A mí? —preguntó sorprendida Sakura.

—¡Sí! Ya sabes que estoy entrenando con Tsunade-sama mi elemento tierra... Pero hoy está ocupada, ¡y me dijo que tú podrías ayudarme!

—Ayyy ¡pero qué morro que tiene! —pensó la kunoichi.

—Pero es que... - Konohamaru la miró con los ojos humedecidos. Sakura suspiró. - Está bien, vamos.

Ambos fueron a la cascada para entrenar, y allí se encontraron con Kakashi y Naruto y oyeron parte de la conversación.

—Es impresionante. Naruto, creo que eres la primera persona capaz de conseguirlo tan rápido... - Naruto asintió serio. - Me gustaría que lo utilizases en el examen.

—De acuerdo... —asintió el rubio—Pero, ¿por qué quieres que lo haga?

—Recuerda Naruto, que estos exámenes también sirven para que las demás aldeas conozcan el nivel de nuestro poder militar. Nuestra reputación ha caído desde que se descubrió lo de los consejeros... Y éste es el tipo de cosa que hace que ganemos respeto otra vez. - Naruto asintió, pero antes de que pudiera hablar...

—¡Naruto! —exclamó Konohamaru—¡Qué alegría que hayas vuelto!

—¿No pensarías que no iba a presentarme verdad? —rió el rubio.

—Naruto... —murmuró Sakura.

—¿Qué hacéis por aquí? – preguntó el Hokage. Sakura iba a responder, pero Konohamaru se adelantó.

—¡Sakura-san me está entrenando! ¡Me enseña a utilizar el elemento de tierra como ella!

—Eso está bien. —sonrió Kakashi.

—Si me disculpáis, —dijo secamente Naruto—tengo que irme.

—Sí. —asintió Kakashi— No olvides las zonas en las que hemos hablado que es preferible que no entrenes ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Hai! - y se fue. Sakura agarró a Konohamaru:

—¿Por qué le dices eso?

—¿Qué pasa? Si es la verdad...

—Sí... —pensó la kunoichi—pero no quiero que piense que entreno a su oponente... Naruto, ¿por qué no me has dicho nada? Ahora que lo sabes...

...

Durante esa semana nadie vio a Naruto sino fuera cuando iba o volvía de entrenar. Ya era el día antes del último examen, Sakura llevaba toda la tarde encerrada en su habitación, cuando oyó como llamaban a la puerta.

—¡Sakura! —llamó su madre—¡Ven, que preguntan por ti! - Sakura fue a toda prisa.

—Ah, hola Ino. —dijo desganada al ver a la rubia.

—¡Vaya, parece que no te alegras mucho de verme!

—No no, no es eso. —se excusó Sakura— Anda, pasa. Vamos a mi cuarto. - las dos kunoichis entraron en la habitación de Sakura.

—Vengo a decirte que hemos quedado mañana todos para ver juntos el examen. - Sakura agachó la cabeza

—No sé si...

—No pienses ninguna tontería —interrumpió Ino—¿de acuerdo? Eres la primera que debe ir, ¡y lo sabes!

—Puede ser... - suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama. Ino se sentó enfrente de ella.

—Vamos Sakura, ¿no se supone que deberías estar más relajada, ahora que ya no tienes todas esas dudas que tenías antes?

—Supongo...

—¿"Supongo"? ¡Pues vaya forma de quitarse las dudas!

...

Al día siguiente, la gente hacía una enorme cola para entrar a la sede del examen. Ya estaban dentro todos los amigos, que madrugaron para coger un buen sitio. También estaban, en el palco, Kakashi, Gaara, y el Kage del país de la Tierra.

—¿Alguien ha hablado con Naruto desde que volvió? —preguntó Lee.

—La verdad es que no... —dijo Chouji—pero como ha estado entrenando...

—¿Pero tanto entrenamiento por luchar con Konohamaru? —preguntó Kiba—Hay algo que no cuadra...

Sakura apretó los puños. Pensaba que ella era la causa de eso.

—Naruto está dolido por mi culpa... —pensó.

De pronto se anunció el primer combate: Bajaron el amigo de Konohamaru y una chica del equipo de la villa de la Roca. Todos prestaron atención, la chica de la Roca se metía bajo tierra y mientras el aspirante de Konoha se ponía nervioso se oyó.

—¡Técnica de decapitación interior! - la kunoichi salió a la superficie, dejando al chico enterrado hasta la altura de la cabeza, sin poder moverse. Se puso muy nervioso y no consiguió deshacer la técnica, así que Genma se acercó a ellos.

—¡La ganadora de este combate es la aspirante de la villa de la Roca!

Una gota caía por la frente de Neji.

—Vaya forma más tonta de ganar un combate.

—Pues sí... —admitieron todos.

—¡Espera! —dijo Genma—Sabes que con ganar no es suficiente para convertirse en chunnin ¿verdad?

—Sí. —respondió ella—Tenemos órdenes de acabar enseguida para que pueda salir nuestra líder a pelear con el Uchiha. - por un momento Genma temió que se repitiera la historia de cuando Sasuke peleó contra Gaara en el examen, pero la chica continuó. — Es la mejor forma de demostrar la potencia de nuestra villa.

Entonces Genma lo entendió. La villa de la roca no era tenida en cuenta muchas veces, pero había oído que últimamente estaba incrementando mucho su fuerza. "Entonces... es lógico que quieran dejar claro de lo que son capaces".

—¡Segundo combate! - y bajaron la chica del equipo de Konohamaru, y el chico de la roca. El combate se desarrolló casi tan rápido como el anterior, la chica cayó en un genjutsu y quedó indefensa, por lo que volvía a ganar la villa de la roca.

—Está bien, ahora llega el momento... ¡Tercer combate! ¡Uchiha Sasuke contra Shuo Lin! - ambos bajaron y se miraron unos momentos.

—¿Y ésta enana es la que pretenden que me derrote? —pensó el moreno.

—He oído que los Uchiha utilizan el fuego, —dijo Lin—veamos qué te parece esto: ¡Técnica del Dragón de Fuego! - creó un enorme dragón de fuego que arrastraba y abrasaba todo cuanto encontraba a su paso. Se creó una nube de polvo y ceniza. La chica sonrió - Parece que el combate ha terminado.

—¿Quieres saber lo que es el poder del fuego? —preguntó Sasuke, al que parecía no haberle afectado el jutsu—¡Técnica del Dragón de Fuego! - apareció un dragón de fuego más grande que el anterior. Cuando pudo verse el resultado, apareció la chica terriblemente quemada.

—¡Esto acaba aquí! Chido... - no pudo seguir, porque alguien le cogió del brazo.

—El combate ha terminado. —dijo Genma.

—¡No! ¡Puedo rematarla!

—Es suficiene, la has derrotado. Vuelve arriba.

Otra vez se les veía a todos con una gota en la frente.

—A este paso... —dijo Lee— El examen en total no llegará a durar una hora...

—¡Último combate! ¡Sarutobi Konohamaru contra Uzumaki Naruto!

Los dos amigos bajaron, y se miraron sonriendo. Esto provocó un murmullo en el público.

—Konohamaru, —dijo el rubio. — lo siento pero tengo que ganar.

—Lo mismo te digo, Naruto.

—Bien. –miró hacia arriba y vio a sus amigos, y les sonrió. Ellos empezaron a gritar para animarle. Entonces vio a Sakura.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —pensó—¡La parte que a ella le interesaba ya ha terminado!

—De acuerdo, podéis empezar. – dijo Genma. Los dos gennin se miraron seriamente.

—Él utiliza el viento... —pensó Konohamaru—Y es más fuerte que yo para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo... No hay duda, debo intentarlo desde la distancia.

Mientras pensaba esto, Naruto recordó las palabras de Kakashi "tenemos que demostrar nuestro poder...", buscó por el estadio y vio un charco de agua al lado de los árboles. Suspiró y pensó "Lo siento, Konohamaru..."

_-Continuará.-_


End file.
